The Fated Love
by Sweet Ave Maria
Summary: HIATUS
1. Prologue

Herzlich Willkommen (Welcome) to First Project of Sweet Ave Maria

Hy all, watashi wa _**Sweet Ave Maria **_desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu..., setelah lama hanya membaca Fanfic, akhirnya kuberanikan saja menulis di Fanfic... karena watashi masih baru... Sumimasen kalau cerita watashi amburadul hehehe ^^... alias masih berantakan... Mohon dimaklumi... Onegaishimasu ^w^

Cerita ini tentang pairing paling terfavoritku selain Edward X Bella, Lucy X Loki, Lucy X Natsu, n Ed X Win. Cerita ini AU, berlatar di Wina (hanya prolog) dan Jepang. Umur tokoh – tokohnya 23 (Keiichi n Shouko), 24 (Len, Kahoko, Ryotaro, Aoi, Kiriya), 25 (Azuma n Kazuki). From now the story's begin... I hope you like it... Dozo... –w—

Rating : T

Pairing : Len X Kahoko

Genre : Family/Romance

Warning: Dont like the pairing? Don't like the story? Don't read this fic, then. It's simple as that ^v^

**The Fated Love**

-:- Prologue -:-

Musim gugur di Wina, Austria tahun ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dibandingkan tahun lalu, suhu udara turun hingga 3 derajat. Meski begitu jalanan di pusat kota tetap padat. Sepertinya mereka bahkan tidak mempedulikan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sebagian orang berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Udara malam yang terlampau dingin memaksa beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kafe dan restauran terdekat. Dua orang pria, berusia awal 20an dan pertengahan 30an duduk di pojok belakang sebuah restauran. Pria yang lebih muda memiliki rambut berwarna hijau, sedangkan pria yang lebih tua memiliki rambut berwarna lilac. Dihadapan mereka bertebaran lembar-lembar partitur. Pria berambut hijau itu mengambil cangkir yang berada di depannya dan dihirupnya perlahan. Diletakkannya kembali cangkir itu dan berkata, "Sebaiknya nada ini dimainkan dengan pianissimo, bukan piano".

Lelaki berambut lilac di seberangnya meletakkan cangkir yang selama ini menempel di bibirnya, "Benarkah? Menurutku piano lebih cocok"

"Oh, c'mon... pianissimo lebih cocok dimainkan dengan nada ini. Kalau piano, kurang menggambarkan perasaan lagu ini. Lagipu–". Tiba – tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dengan gerakan tak sabar disentaknya benda kecil berwarna hitam itu hingga terbuka. "Ya! Disi–"

_"Ryotaro?"_

Lelaki yang dipanggil Ryotaro itu terkesiap, kekesalannya menguap begitu saja. "Mizue? Ada apa?", jawab Ryotaro dengan nada lembut.

_"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?"_

"Tidak, tidak, tenang saja. Ada apa Mizue? Tumben, kau menelepon. Bukankah ini sudah terlalu larut?"

_"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, besok jam berapa kau sampai di Jepang?"_

"Jam berapa? Hm, kira – kira jam 3 sore pesawatku mendarat di bandara Narita"

_"Oh, begitu, baiklah. Besok ku jemput di bandara. Oh, ya, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan_nya_? Sudah lama tidak melihat_nya. _Pasti _dia _sudah besar sekarang"_

Tsuchiura Ryotaro tertawa, "Yeah, dia memang sudah besar sekarang. Kau tak 'kan percaya"

Mizue ikut tertawa, _"Benar... Aku rindu sekali pada_nya. Mereka _baik – baik saja 'kan, Ryo?"_

"Yeah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur Mizue, sudah larut"

_"_Hai_... Kalau sudah mau berangkat, tolong kabari aku, ya?"_

"Tentu, tentu"

_"_Jya ne_, Ryotaro"_

"_Jya_", setelah menutup handphonenya kembali, Ryotaro mengumpulkan lembaran – lembaran partitur yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam foldernya.

"Kekasihmu?", tanya lelaki berambut lilac dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Kanayan, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sana! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Lagipula, bukannya jam 9 nanti kau ada konser dengan Wiener Symphoniker?"

"_Hai, hai. Tte_, Tsuchiura, kapan _dia _pulang ke Jepang?"

"Maksudmu _mereka_? Besok pagi jam 10. _Jya _Kanayan, _matta ne_", ujar Ryotaro sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

Sesampainya di luar restauran, Ryotaro langsung menaiki sebuah taksi yang berhenti di sana. Dia menginstruksikan sopir taksi itu untuk menuju Flughafen Wien (bandara internasional Wina). Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar nada indah mengalun. Dia menatap ke arah asal suara itu, speaker yang terdapat di bagian bawah pintu. Dia mengetahui dengan baik suara itu. Suara Biola. Nada itu, Sarsate Carmen Fantasy, Op.25 Moderato. Setiap nada yang saling berkejaran satu sama lainnya, setiap spiccato, setiap pizzicato, perpindahan jari yang cepat, tekhnik permainan biola yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan permainan seorang Paganini sekalipun, _sempurna_. Dan perasaan sang pemain benar – benar menyentuh hati para pendengarnya. Dia tahu permainan _siapa _itu. Semua orang di daratan Eropa tahu. Dunia tahu permainan _siapa_ itu_._Itu permainan biola_nya_. _Dia_. Ryotaro memandang keluar jendela sambil terus mendengarkan Carmen Fantasi milik_nya_. Beberapa tahun ini _dia _sudah berubah. Jauh berubah dari diri _nya _yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang dingin dan acuh. Yang selalu berusaha keras melakukan pembuktian pada dunia, bahwa kemampuan bermusik_nya _adalah hasil kerja keras_nya_, bukan bakat semata. _Dia _sekarang telah berubah. _Dia _lebih hangat dan lebih terbuka pada semua orang. Seakan diri_nya _yang dulu tidak pernah ada. _Dia _berubah hanya karena satu _hal_. Semenjak hari itu, 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak bertemu dengan_nya_, _dia _berubah. Semua itu hanya karena _seseorang_. _Seseorang _yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya. _Seseorang _yang akan didahulukan kepentingannya _daripada _musik yang selama ini menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

'_Dia _berubah demi kepentingan _dia_. _Hana_', pikir Ryotaro saat Carmen Fantasy berubah menjadi nada pembuka Ave Maria.

* * *

Perlahan, nada – nada yang mengapung di langit malam Wina lenyap, bagaikan uap napas yang tak berbekas. Seorang pria diawal usia 20 tahun memainkan biolanya yang berwarna emas. Dengan tarikan bow-nya yang terakhir, berakhirlah lagu tersebut. Ave Maria. Pria tersebut menghela napas pelan sambil menurunkan biolanya dari bahunya. Kemudian terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari ujung ruangan. Dia menoleh ke asal suara itu dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di atas kursi piano bertepuk tangan sekeras yang dia bisa dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Usianya sekitar 2 tahun, rambutnya yang berwarna royal blue terlihat sangat pas dengan mata ambernya yang hangat dan kulit pucatnya. Seakan hal itu masih belum cukup memperlihatkan kecantikannya, rona pipinya yang _chubby _bersemu kemerahan dan dua lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna. Pria itu tersenyum semakin lembut saat dia mendengar suara cadelnya, "Sugoi... Permainan biola Daddy yang paling hebat..."

Di letakkannya biola itu ke dalam kotaknya dan di hampirinya gadis kecil itu, "Nah, sekarang karena Daddy sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu, sekarang kau harus tidur. Besok pagi kita akan pulang", ujarnya lembut. Dielusnya rambutnya yang berwarna royal blue dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Ja _(Ya) Daddy", jawab gadis kecil itu dengan senyum yang masih terkembang. Digendongnya gadis kecil itu menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari ruang musik tempatnya memainkan biola untuknya. Sesampainya dikamar, diletakkannya gadis kecil itu di kasur. Saat pria itu menarik selimut untuk menyelimutinya, gadis kecil itu berkata, "Daddy?"

"Hn?"

"Momma ada di Jepang 'kan?", tanya gadis kecil itu. Pria tersebut terkesiap, selama ini gadis kecil di hadapannya itu tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan tentang ibunya. Dia hanya pernah satu kali menanyakan tentang ibunya. Dan dia hanya bertanya mengapa ibunya tidak tinggal bersama mereka. Dia pun menjawab dengan alasan ibunya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya diluar negeri sehingga tidak bisa tinggal bersama mereka. Kali ini dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana ibu gadis kecil itu berada.

"_Aa_", jawabnya ragu.

"Berarti kita bisa ketemu Momma kalau pulang nanti 'kan, Daddy?", tanya gadis kecil itu penuh harap. Pria itu pun kembali terdiam, dia pun terpaksa harus membohongi gadis kecilnya yang penuh harap.

"_Aa_", jawabnya lagi.

"_Yatta_! Akhirnya aku bisa ketemu sama Momma!", soraknya. Pria tersebut merasakan dadanya bagai ditusuk belati berkali – kali. Melihat gadis kecil dihadapannya yang kegirangan kalau sebentar lagi ia dapat bertemu dengan ibu yang selama ini tak pernah ia kenal. Membohongi gadis kecil itu terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada membayangkan biolanya yang berharga rusak atau tangan yang digunakannya untuk membuat biolanya menyanyi terluka. Sakit. Sakit melihat gadis itu begitu percaya pada kata – katanya. Kalau seandainya mereka sampai di Jepang dan gadis kecil itu menanyakan ibunya dan memintanya untuk mengajaknya ketempat ibunya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dan kalau gadis kecil itu tahu kalau ia telah dibohongi oleh _ayah_nya, apa yang akan terjadi? Membayangkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi, membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi – jadi dan perasaan sakit itu semakin menusuk dadanya.

"Daddy, Momma seperti apa? Apakah dia cantik? Apakah dia baik? Apakah Momma juga bisa memainkan biola sepertimu dan Uncle Kiriya? Atau piano seperti Uncle Ryo? Atau viola seperti Uncle Aoi? Atau flute seperti Uncle Azuma? Atau terompet seperti Uncle Kazuki?", tanya gadis kecil itu dengan suara yang semakin meninggi karena semangatnya yang meluap – luap. Pria itu terdiam. Seperti apa ibunya? Cantik? Baik? Seorang musisi? Pria itu tersenyum. Ibu gadis ini sudah pasti sangat cantik. Sulit membayangkan jika ibunya tidak secantik dirinya. Kulit pucat, bibir sewarna peach, mata yang besar dan berbinar – binar, lesung pipi dan rambut yang sedikit bergelombang. Jika malaikat benar adanya, dia yakin, gadis kecil inilah salah satu keturunan malaikat atau dirinya sendiri adalah malaikat. Lagipula, dia, gadis kecil itulah yang merubah_nya _menjadi lebih... _manusia_.

"Tentu, ibumu wanita yang cantik, kamu mirip sekali dengan ibumu. Ibumu sangat baik. Dia juga seorang musisi", jawab pria itu sekenanya. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya tentu sangat baik, karena telah menjaga dan merawat gadis kecil itu saat masih dalam kandungan, sehingga mereka dapat bertemu hari ini. Selain itu pastilah seorang musisi atau memiliki bakat itu dari ibu atau ayahnya, karena gadis kecil itu sangat peka terhadap bunyi dan dapat dengan mudahnya mengenali nada – nada yang dimainkan pada sebuah musik.

"Apa yang dimainkan Momma?"

"Sudah malam, tidurlah", bujuk pria itu lembut, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi gadis kecil itu tak bisa dialihkan perhatiannya. Dia bersikeras menanyakannya.

"Momma main alat musik apa Daddy?", desak gadis kecil itu.

"Biola", jawabnya asal. Entah mengapa tiba – tiba saja biola terlintas dibenaknya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat puas. Dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada pria itu. Pria itu pun tahu kalau gadis itu cukup puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan padanya malam ini. "Sekarang tidurlah dan jangan membantah", perintah pria itu pada gadis kecil dihadapannya ketika dia melihatnya menguap lebar.

"_Gute nacht_, Daddy (Selamat tidur, Daddy)", kata gadis kecil itu sambil mengusap sebelah matanya. Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening gadis kecil itu.

"_Gute nacht, mein Hana _(Selamat tidur, Hana-ku)", jawabnya.

* * *

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, pria itu menarik laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil 2 tiket pesawat yang tergeletak di dasar laci. Dipandanginya tiket – tiket itu. Tiket kepulangan mereka ke Jepang, kampung halamannya. Sudah 6 tahun, ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya disana. Dan kali ini ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya, Yokohama. Beserta seorang gadis kecil. Jika media massa Jepang tahu akan hal ini, dapat dipastikan mereka akan melahap berita itu dengan rakus. Mengingat siapa dirinya sekarang. Dan berita itu _pasti _akan tersebar ke seluruh dunia dengan kecepatan yang amat sangat mengerikan. Diambilnya handphone yang tergeletak di samping laptop hitam di atas meja kerjanya. Sambil berjalan ke arah jendela, ditekannya beberapa tombol pada keypadnya. Dia menunggu dengan tak sabar sambungan telepon internasional yang dirasanya lebih lambat dari biasanya. Sambil menyibukkan diri melihat pemandangan kota Wina pada malam hari dari atas penthousenya, dia menghitung dalam hati. Dan pada hitungan ke – 10 nada sambung telepon berganti menjadi suara marah perempuan.

_"Kau gila ya? Menelepon orang saat subuh? Mau cari gara – gara, hah?"_

"Amou, ini Tsukimori, maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan", kata Tsukimori Len dengan nada dingin, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan Wina yang masih sibuk di bawah sana.

***Fin-Prologue***

Well folks, this is the end of the prologue... Tidak terlalu panjang, maaf ya... Tapi...

This is just the begining minna-san!

Stay tuned for Chapter 1!

Spoiler :

"Momma!"

"Eh? M-momma?"

*#*#*

"A-anata ga... Tsukimori Len-san?"

"K-kimi ga..."

Ah... sudah dulu deh, spoilernya, pokoknya stay tuned for Chapter 1 minna-san!

Jangan lupa di review yah minna-san ^w^

Pssst P.S : Riiiinnn aku udah nge-publish fic-ku... Bikin lagi ya fic yang one-shotnya... ehehe.. ^w^


	2. Chapter 1

Herzlich Willkommen (Welcome) to First Project of Sweet Ave Maria

Hy all, watashi wa _**Sweet Ave Maria**_ desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu..., setelah lama hanya membaca Fanfic, akhirnya kuberanikan saja menulis di Fanfic... karena watashi masih baru... Sumimasen kalau cerita watashi amburadul hehehe ^^... alias masih berantakan... Mohon dimaklumi... Onegaishimasu ^w^

Sumimasen minna, watashi lupa kasih disclaimer waktu nulis prolog, domo arigatou ne buat Aidou Yuukihara-san udah kasih tahu, ha ha ha... watashi terlalu buru-buru ngetik cerita nih, abisnya didesak terus ma Rin-sama, he he... Terimakasih untuk Rin-san, Aidou-san, Nagisa-san and Choocoo3u-san atas reviewnya... Shiawase desu -w- Nagisa-san, Len kan bukan bapak-bapak meskipun udah punya anak, eh, typo apaan sih? Maaf sudah menunggu lama updatenya ya... Nih udah ku bikin lagi Rin... jangan lupa updatenya Sickness, kutunggu updatemu... 0u0 . Minna-san, I present you, **The first Chapter of **_**The Fated Love...**_ I hope you like it... Dozo... –w—

Rating : T

Pairing : Len X Kahoko

Genre : Family/Romance

Disclamer : La Corda d'Oro bukan punyaku, kalau iya pasti udah dari seleksi kedua kubikin Len sadar kalau dia ada rasa sama Kahoko, dan menyatakan cintanya sehabis mainkan biola buat lumba-lumba yang sakit itu (di anime), atau sewaktu Len meluk Kahoko dari belakang yang di Chapter 67 atau Chapter 70 sewaktu Len ngasih jaketnya buat Kahoko sebelum naik taksi ke bandara... Tapi sayang bukan punyaku hiks... hiks... Len... ;( Sorry for my blabbering...

Warning : Dont like the pairing? Don't like the story? Don't read this fic, then. It's simple as that ^v^

**The Fated Love**

'_Percayakah kau, kalau orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu adalah orang yang pernah kita jumpai sebelumnya?'_

-:- Chapter 1 -:-

Roda belakang pesawat Austrian Airlines menyentuh landasan pacu. Len terbangun karena guncangan akibat roda – roda pesawat lain juga menyentuh landasan. Len menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dilihatnya gadis kecil yang masih terlelap itu. Disentuhnya kepalanya lembut dan tersenyum, _'Kita pulang'_.

Len menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam terminal kedatangan, Hana masih terlelap dalam dekapannya. Dia menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya berjalan kearahnya. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya, "Okaerinasai, obochaama".

"Arigatou, Nakata-san. Senang bisa kembali"

"Obochaama, silahkan tunggu sebentar disini, saya akan mengambilkan barang – barang Anda", Len mengangguk sekilas dan pria yang bernama Nakata langsung berjalan menuju conveyor belt. Len duduk di salah satu bangku didekat conveyor.

Tiba – tiba Hana membuka matanya dan bertanya dengan suara parau, "Daddy?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Dimana kita?"

"Kita sudah sampai di Jepang, tidurlah lagi"

"Daddy nggak tidur?"

Len tersenyum sembari mengelus rambutnya lembut, "Tidak... Daddy baik – baik saja, tidurlah, kita masih lama sampai di rumah", Hana mengangguk dan menutup matanya lagi. Tak lama setelah Hana kembali terlelap, Nakata-san menghampiri mereka sambil mendorong troli barang yang penuh dengan koper. Len bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Nakata-san.

'_Masih seperti yang dulu, tak banyak berubah'_, pikir Len saat dia melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela mobilnya. Jalanan sangat lengang malam itu, Len diam seribu bahasa, menatap pemandangan jalan yang silih berganti. Dia teringat masa – masa saat ia masih tinggal di Jepang. Melihat ke belakang, rasanya hal ini seperti mimpi. Len tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan kembali ke Jepang, apalagi Yokohama. Len menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Tak banyak yang berubah disini, obochaama", ujar Nakata-san sambil menyetir.

Len melepas kacamata dan wig-nya, "Ya, saya tahu itu".

"Anda masih tetap formal dalam hal berbicara, ya, obochaama"

Len tersenyum kecil, "Kebiasaan lama sulit hilang, Nakata-san". Nakata-san tertawa.

"Kalau saya tidak salah ingat, obochaama, ojousama sudah 2 tahun, bukan?"

"Ya"

"Misa-sama dan Jun-sama sering bercerita tentang ojousama, apalagi Misa-sama. Saya yakin, Misa-sama masih belum tidur, beliau tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan Anda dan ojousama"

"_Soukka_"

"_Sou da yo_"

"Apakah kali ini anda akan menetap di sini, obochaama?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kalau Hana lebih senang tinggal di sini, saya juga akan tinggal di sini"

"Ojousama akan senang tinggal di sini, dia memiliki kakek dan neneknya, belum lagi ada kami yang akan menemani ojousama. Seisi rumah sudah tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan anda dan ojousama", Len hanya diam dan terus memandangi bangunan yang berkelebat dibelakangnya.

"Len, okaerinasai", seru Hamai Misa begitu Len memasuki ruang tamu. Tsukimori Jun melangkah tepat di belakang istrinya. Misa memeluk Len hati – hati, takut mengencet cucunya yang masih dalam dekapan Len. "Ibu senang kau pulang Len, sudah lama sekali kau tidak pulang ke Jepang".

"Senang bisa pulang kembali, _Haha ue_ (ibu)"

"Okaeri, Len", ujar Tsukimori Jun menepuk pundak anaknya.

Len mengangguk sekilas, "_Chichi ue_ (ayah)".

"Okaerinasai Len-sama", seru beberapa maid yang berada di dekat pintu ruang tamu. Len membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Len, sebaiknya tidurkan dulu Hana-chan. Dia pasti kelelahan, kau juga harus istirahat, Len"

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_"

"Obochaama, barang – barang anda sudah diletakkan di kamar anda", ujar Nakata-san.

Len mengangguk, "Arigatou, Nakata-san. Saya permisi dulu, haha ue, chichi ue"

"Selamat beristirahat, Len", ujar keduanya saat Len melangkah menuju tangga menuju lantai dua.

Len melihat ke selilingnya, kamarnya, yang sudah 6 tahun ia tinggalkan, sama sekali belum berubah sedikit pun. Warna dindingnya yang putih mutiara masih tetap sama, kasur King size-nya juga masih ada di sana, standar musik yang terletak di sebelah meja belajarnya yang berada di dekat jendela juga masih di tempatnya. Gorden berwarna biru muda yang menutupi jendelanya juga sama. Tak ada yang berubah di dalam ruangan ini, kecuali sprei kuning gading dengan corak abstrak yang menggantikan sprei biru-putihnya dan sebuah vas kristal hijau zambrud terletak di atas meja belajarnya dipenuhi rangkaian bunga mawar beraneka warna dan freesia. Len memandang kamarnya dengan senyum nostalgia, '_Tak ada yang berubah, bahkan kamar dan isinya tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Mungkin_ haha _sering merapikan kamar ini sendiri_', pikirnya.

Diletakkannya perlahan gadis kecil itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Len memandanginya dengan tatapan sayang sejenak, dan diusapnya pipinya lembut, kemudian dia bangkit perlahan dan membongkar isi kopernya. Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya, Len mengganti pakaian Hana dengan baju tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

Hana terbangun beberapa saat kemudian, dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Diusapnya kedua matanya dengan tangan kecilnya. Dilihatnya ayahnya masih tertidur disebelahnya, tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Hana memindahkan tangan ayahnya dengan perlahan. Len terbangun dan melihat Hana dengan tatapan awas, "Hana?"

"Maaf, Daddy, aku ngebangunin Daddy, ya?", ucap Hana dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak apa – apa, memangnya ada apa?", Hana hanya menggeleng lemah, masih setengah mengantuk. Di pandangnya Len dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus. Entah mengapa, setiap kali melihatnya bangun tidur mengingatkan dirinya setiap kali dia bangun tidur.

"Jam berapa sekarang Daddy? Dimana kita? Mana Momma?", tanya Hana dengan suara yang masih mengantuk. Len terbeliak, sekarang ia terjaga penuh. Dipilihnya kata – katanya dengan hati – hati.

"Sekarang ini jam—" diliriknya cepat jam digital di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, ditatapnya jam digital itu dengan tak percaya,'_Benarkah sudah selama itu aku tertidur? Aku tak percaya!_' "jam 2 siang", sambungnya. "Sekarang kita ada di rumah nenek dan kakekmu. Sudah siang, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu saja, setelah itu kita turun dan bergabung dengan nenek dan kakek, bagaimana?"

"Ja (ya), Daddy", jawab Hana sambil menguap. Len meraupnya dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah berpakaian dengan pantas, Len dan Hana segera bergabung dengan Misa dan Jun. Betapa terkejutnya Len saat ia melihat _mereka_ sedang berbincang – bincang dengan ibunya. '_Apa yang _mereka _lakukan disini?_', pikir Len geram. Seorang pria berambut hijau tua menoleh ke arah Len dan Hana.

"Yo! Tsukimori!", seru Ryotaro dengan senyum lebar, "Dan halo juga untukmu, Hana"

"Uncle Ryo!", seru Hana riang. Len menatap Ryotaro garang, Ryotaro dengan acuh melenggang ke arah Len dan meraup Hana dari dekapan Len. Hana tertawa riang saat Ryotaro mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Hei, nona kecil, bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Ryotaro sambil menciumi kedua pipinya. Hana tertawa riang dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryotaro.

"Geli... Uncle Ryo stop... aha ha ha ha..."

"Tsuchiura, gantian dong! Aku juga mau!", rengek seorang pria berambut lime-green.

"Uncle Kazuki!"

"Huh! Enak aja, siapa duluan dia dapat 'kan? Ya nggak Hana?"

"Iya...", jawab Hana dengan nada diulur – ulur.

"Pelit, ah! Gantian dong sama kita – kita!", sungut pria berambut pirang.

"Apaan sih? Dasar Kaji, kamu 'kan baru saja bertemu dia seminggu yang lalu, sedangkan aku sudah dua bulan lebih tidak bertemu dia", sungut seorang wanita berambut coklat.

"Wah, wah... kenapa jadi bertengkar sih?", ujar seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna ungu.

"Alah... bilang aja kamu juga mau 'kan Yunoki", ejek seorang pria berambut merah kecoklatan gelap.

"Bukannya kau ya Etou-kun?", balas Yunoki Azuma dengan senyuman. Etou hanya cemberut mendengar perkataan Azuma, memang benar, dia juga merindukan gadis kecil itu, meskipun ia juga tinggal di Wina, dia jarang ada di sana, terakhir kali ia melihatnya, ia baru bisa berbicara 'Daddy'. Azuma terkekeh geli.

Ryotaro memandang Hana dengan tatapan serius, "Kamu mau sama mereka daripada aku?". Hana melipat kedua lengan kecilnya di depan dadanya, kepalanya ditelengkan ke sebelah kiri, bibirnya mencebik, berpura – pura berpikir keras sambil bergumam pelan.

"Neh..." ujar Ryotaro dan Hana bersamaan. Kemudian mereka tertawa.

"AKH! PELIT! JAHAT! CURANG! KENAPA KAMU IKUT – IKUTAN TSUCHI SIH, HANA-CHAN?", seru Kazuki frustasi. Mereka menertawakan tingkah konyol Kazuki (kecuali Len).

"OI! Jangan panggil Tsuchi!", seru Ryotaro. "Tentu saja, dia lebih pilih aku daripada kamu Hihara-san. Nanti susah membedakan mana yang anak kecilnya, lagi. Ya nggak?", sambungnya.

"Iya... Aku 'kan sayaaang sekali sama Uncle Ryo..."

"Benar juga, Tsuchiura-kun, aku mengerti maksudmu"

"GAH! JANGAN KAMU JUGA YUNOKI!", Hana terkikik geli melihat tingkah paman-pamannya.

"Sedang apa _kalian_ di sini?", tanya Len pelan dengan suara yang bergetar menahan amarah.

"Oh, ayolah, Tsukimori, kau 'kan tahu, kami rindu Hana. Masa' cuma kau saja yang boleh sama dia? Atau kau cemburu karena Hana lebih sayang padaku? Atau kau juga mau kami perebutkan seperti Hana?", goda Ryotaro.

'S_udah cukup!_', pikir Len geram. "Kalau _kalian_ tidak ada kepentingan, silakan _keluar_ dari sini!", seru Len kesal.

"Tenang Tsukimori, ya ampun! Kamu sih Tsuchi"

"Jangan panggil Tsuchi lagi kenapa sih?"

"Daddy, aku lebih sayang Daddy, kok", ujar Hana menenangkan ayahnya.

"Sudah, sudah, Len. Mereka ke sini 'kan maksudnya baik. Sana, makan dulu, Len, sudah sore. Sejak tadi malam kalian 'kan belum makan 'kan? Nah, ayo, semuanya, mari kita ke ruang makan", ajak Misa sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yey! Makan!"

"Hihara-san!", tegur Ryotaro, Nami, dan Kiriya bersamaan.

Len menghembuskan napas letih dan berjalan mengikuti ibunya menuju ruang makan. Di sana terhidang berbagai macam makanan kesukaan Len dan Hana, serta berbagai macam cake. Misa menyilakan mereka duduk. Len duduk di sebelah kanannya, Ryotaro dan Hana di sebelah Len, Kazuki di sebelah mereka, Azuma di sebelahnya, Nami di depan Kazuki, Kiriya di depan Ryotaro dan Hana, dan Aoi disebelah kiri Misa, berhadapan dengan Len.

Selama makan, Len hanya diam saja, dan sesekali ia memperhatikan Hana yang disuapi oleh Ryotaro. '_Apapun, asal dia bahagia_', Len tersenyum kecil.

"Len, setelah ini, ibu akan pergi menemui klien ibu, jadi maaf, ibu tidak bisa menemani kalian"

"Tidak apa – apa, di mana _chichi_?"

"Sejak pagi ayahmu ada rapat dengan beberapa direktur perusahaan, jadi ia akan pulang larut malam ini"

"Begitu"

"Daddy, mana Momma? Kenapa Momma nggak makan sama kita?", tanya Hana setelah sebelumnya ia melihat berkeliling mencari ibunya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu membeku, semua mata menatap Len was – was. Genggaman Len pada garpunya mengencang. Ia tak ingin mengatakan apa – apa, karena semakin banyak yang ia katakan hanya berarti kebohongan yang semakin besar. Semakin banyak kebohongan yang ia ucapkan, akan menghancurkan hatinya begitu ia tahu ia dibohongi oleh ayahnya. Ia tak ingin...

"Daddy?"

'_Kenapa harus sekarang?'_

"Daddy... ada apa?"

"Ia... sibuk, sebentar lagi ia akan bergabung dengan kita", jawab Len pelan. "Makanlah yang banyak, nanti kita jemput Momma, ya?". Tujuh pasang mata menatap Len tak percaya. '_Maaf,aku benar – benar minta maaf'._

"Benarkah? _Yatta_! Aku udah nggak sabar mau ketemu Momma!", sorak Hana riang. Len menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya dibalik poninya. Tujuh pasang mata bergantian menatap Len dan Hana dengan cemas.

'_Maaf_'

* * *

"Jadi, Hana-chan, kenapa tiba – tiba kamu mau pergi ke taman?", tanya Nami heran pada Hana yang menggandeng tangan kirinya. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Hana menarik Nami dan mengajaknya untuk pergi berkeliling mencari taman. Meski bingung dengan tingkah Hana, Len mengijinkannya keluar bersama Nami, meskipun ia sendiri sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya. Itulah pertama kalinya Hana menolak ditemani olehnya, hal itu membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut. '_Kenapa ya, Hana-chan tidak mau ditemani Tsukimori-kun? Hmm_'.

"Auntie Nami, jangan bilang Daddy bisa, 'kan?", tanya Hana takut – takut.

'_Ternyata benar ada rahasia, tapi apa?_' "Tentu, Sayang. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau cari Momma sendiri"

"Eh?"

"Auntie bisa bantu 'kan? Auntie juga pasti tahu Momma-ku. Auntie 'kan teman Daddy, masa' nggak tahu sih?", sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan skeptis.

'_Sialan kau Tsukimori-kun! Sekarang aku jadi ikut dibawa – bawa deh!_' "Eh.. Iya, memang..."

"Tadi malam, aku mimpi ketemu sama Momma, Momma ada di taman, dekat air mancur, terus aku juga dengar bunyi ombak, di dekat sana", jelas Hana.

"Oh... gitu ya...", Nami bingung harus berbuat apa. Sepanjang jalan menuju taman yang dimaksud Hana, Nami berpikir keras agar dia dapat mengajaknya pulang, tapi melihat tatapan matanya yang berbinar – binar penuh keyakinan dan senyumnya yang lebar membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Ia tak tega melihat harapannya hancur, '_Semoga Tsukimori-kun punya rencana_'.

Setibanya di taman, Hana menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari – cari ibunya. Nami dengan tatapan sedih melihat binar keyakinan di mata ambernya perlahan meredup dan berganti menjadi kesedihan yang mendalam dan perasaan dikhianati. Betapa inginnya ia menghibur gadis kecil itu, tapi ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Senja mulai menyelimuti langit, tapi mereka masih belum bertemu dengan _ibu_nya. Hana menyembunyikan matanya di balik poninya, ia menghembuskan napas sedih. Nami tak tega melihatnya.

"Hana-chan, kamu tidak apa – apa, Sayang?", tanya Nami cemas. Hana mengangguk pelan. "Mau kubelikan es krim? Rasa blueberry kesukaanmu?", Hana menggeleng. "Nanti kita cari lagi ibumu, mau ya?", Hana tidak segera menjawab, Nami buru – buru menambahkan, "Ah, kita istirahat dulu sebentar, ya? Kubelikan es krim dulu, baru nanti kita cari ibumu lagi, bagaimana? Mau ya?", bujuk Nami. Hana terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Nami tersenyum sedih, "Tunggu di sini, oke? Aku segera kembali, jangan kemana – mana, mengerti?", ujar Nami sambil mendudukkan Hana di bangku taman terdekat. Hana mengangguk pelan sekali lagi. Dengan cemas, Nami meninggalkan Hana seorang diri.

'_Gimana, nih... Kenapa Momma belum ada juga? Padahal aku yakin, kok, Momma ada di sini_', pikir Hana sedih. '_Aku mau ketemu Momma... Aku nggak mau pulang sebelum ketemu Momma..._', tanpa disadarinya, kristal – kristal bening meluncur di pipi porselennya. Saat itu juga, ia mendengar suara samar, nada tepatnya. Hana mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh mencari – cari asal suara. Dengan cepat dikenalinya suara itu sebagai suara biola dan nada yang dimainkan adalah nada yang sering didengarnya diam – diam.

Saat masih di Wina, setiap malam Len memutar kaset video yang sama berulang kali. Kaset itu berisi rekaman video concours sebuah universitas musik di Amerika. Ada seorang pesertanya yang berasal dari Jepang, seorang gadis, permainaan gadis itu sangat lembut, merdu, penuh cinta, dan sangat menyentuh hati. Hana tidak percaya ada orang selain ayah dan pamannya yang bisa bermain seindah itu. Hana memang mengakui permainan biola ayahnya sedikit kaku dan lebih pada menampilkan skil sebuah musik daripada perasaan komposernya terhadap musik gubahannya. Begitu juga pamannya, permainan mereka berdua terlalu terfokus pada skil. Dan setiap kali Hana memandang ayahnya, selalu ada perasaan rindu yang ia tidak mengerti, seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu di depan mata tetapi entah bagaimana tidak bisa terjangkau, selalu tatapan yang sama setiap kali Len menonton video itu, tatapan kerinduan yang anehnya meneriakkan kehampaan, kehilangan, dan kesedihan yang sama. Setelah itu, ia akan mulai memainkan biolanya sendiri. Hana bisa mendengar tangis kerinduan dan kesedihan itu dalam permainannya. Setelah bermain, Len pasti akan selalu memandang ke jendela dengan tatapan yang sama. Setelah hari itu, Hana tidak pernah lagi melihat ayahnya setiap malam. Ia hanya tetap berbaring di ranjangnya dan membiarkan suara TV memenuhi kepalanya, mencoba menghapus ingatan tentang tatapan ayahnya saat melihat permainan gadis itu. Kerinduan yang entah mengapa menyesakkan dadanya.

Hana terbeliak, memandangi sosok wanita di depannya, wanita itu jelas wanita yang sama dengan yang selalu ditonton Len, sama dengan yang diingatnya. Rambut merah yang sepanjang bahu, kini sepanjang pinggang, senyumnya yang mengembang saat memainkan biola tetap sama, cahaya senja yang lembut mempertegas kecantikannya dan keindahan nyanyian biolanya, angin sepoi – sepoi memainkan rambutnya, membuatnya bagaikan menari mengikuti melodi. Permainan biolanya yang lembut, penuh perasaan, menyentuh hati, sama dengan yang ada dalam ingatannya. Hana terkesima. Saat akhirnya nada terakhir Tchaikovsky Mëlodie in E flat mengambang di udara, wanita itu menurunkan biola merah mahogani-nya dan tersenyum pada biola itu. Dia menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan menoleh. Dia tersenyum pada Hana, Hana balas tersenyum dan berlari mendekat.

"Momma!", seru Hana sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Eh? M-Momma?", seru wanita itu terkejut.

* * *

Nami melihat ke sekeliling dengan panik. Baru beberapa menit saja dia meninggalkan Hana, gadis kecil itu sudah menghilang. "Aduh... Dimana Hana-chan? Kalau aku sampai kehilangan dia benar – benar gawat! Aku bakal dibunuh Tsukimori-kun! Bukan cuma Tsukimori-kun! Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-san, Yunoki-san, Kaji-kun, Etou-kun, belum lagi Manami-chan! Mungkin Shimizu-kun dan Shoko-chan juga, tapi mereka bukan tipe seperti itu 'kan? Mizue-chan dan Ayano-chan juga bukan, tapi... Yang pasti aku bakal dibunuh Tsukimori-kun! Tidak... tepatnya bukan dibunuh, tapi aku bakal disiksa perlahan sampai aku...—" menelan ludah dengan susah payah "—MATI! AGH! TUHAN! TOLONG AKU! HANA-CHAN!", teriak Nami panik.

"Momma!"

"Eh? M-Momma?"

'_Tunggu dulu, sepertinya, suara anak kecil itu sudah tidak asing lagi, jangan – jangan..._', Nami membalikkan badannya perlahan ke arah suara itu dan benarlah, "HANA-CHAN!", seru Nami lega dan gembira.

"Auntie Nami! Aku ketemu Momma!"

"Eh? Bu-bukan... Aku..."

Nami berlari mendekat, meraup Hana dan mendekapnya erat, "Hana-chan, Hana-chan, Hana-chan", nyanyi Nami dengan penuh kelegaan. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi! Kalau kau sampai hilang aku bakal dibunuh ayahmu!"

"Maaf Auntie, tapi Daddy nggak bakal bunuh Auntie, kok. Aku 'kan ketemu Momma karena Auntie", ujar Hana tanpa perasaan bersalah. Kali ini Hana tersenyum dengan lebar. Dalam sekejap Nami mengenali senyum itu, senyum yang mirip dengan senyum Kazuki saat dia sedang senang. Dalam sekejap, perhatian Nami beralih.

"Momma?", tanya Nami dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Hana mengangguk dengan antusias dan menoleh ke arah wanita yang mematung.

"_Mein Momma_ (Momma-ku)", Nami membeliak dan bertatapan mata dengan wanita yang mematung di depannya.

"Bu-bu-bu-bukan, aku bukan... sungguh... aku...", dilihatnya mata Nami membeliak dengan ekspresi senang yang tak terduga.

"Hino Kahoko-san!", seru Nami dengan senang.

"Eh?"

"Uwah... Hino-san! Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi! Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untukmu! Boleh minta waktumu sebentar?"

"A-ano... Anda siapa... ya?"

"Akh! Bodohnya aku! Namaku..."

"Auntie, bukannya kalian sudah saling kenal?", sela Hana, sebelah alisnya terangkat curiga.

'_Uuups! Keceplosan nih! Masih kecil, tapi otaknya cerdas sekali, benar – benar mirip ayahnya!_', "Ah, iya, Sayangku. Karena ibumu sudah ketemu, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?", Nami mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kahoko. "Hino-san, ah, bukan, _Kaho-chan_ ayo pulang sekarang, banyak yang ingin ku _cerita_kan pada_mu_", sambung Nami. Hino Kahoko bergeming, dengan tidak sabar, Nami menarik lengan Kahoko dan memaksanya berjalan mengikutinya.

'_Tunggu! Tunggu dulu sebentar! Momma? Siapa? Maksudnya _AKU_? Eh, tapi, aku mau dibawa kemana? Apa ini penculikan? Uwaaa... semoga Onee-chan mau bayar uang tebusannya!_'

"A-ano... M-ma-ma-af?", bisik Kahoko terbata – bata.

"Maaf, Hino-san. Aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Amou Nami, aku pemilik majalah gosip terkenal di Jepang, _StarLife_, pernah dengar?", bisik Nami di telinga Kahoko.

Kahoko terbeliak, "_StarLife_?", pekiknya dengan suara keras. Nami menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya, menyuruhnya diam. Hana, yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Kahoko dan Nami menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah Nami dan Kahoko dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukan apa – apa, kok, Sayang", ujar Nami sambil tersenyum. Hana hanya mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke depan lagi. "Fuuh... hampir saja...", ujar Nami sepelan bisikan.

"Memangnya ada apa, Amou-san? Kemana kita pergi? Siapa anak kecil ini? Kenapa dia memanggilku Momma?", tanya Kahoko dengan berbisik.

"Dengar baik – baik, Hino-san, anak ini namanya Hanami, _Tsukimori _Hanami, Dia anak temanku, mungkin bisa di bilang bukan teman, sih, mungkin dia menganggapku sebagai kenalannya saja. Kita akan pergi ke rumahnya", bisik Nami di telinga Kahoko lagi ."Sebelumnya, tolong jangan histeris kalau kau melihat mereka, oke? Jangan pingsan juga", goda Nami mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kahoko.

Kahoko mengangkat sebelah alis bingung, "Kenapa aku mau?"

Nami menyengir lebar, "Oh, kau akan tahu nanti. Omong – omong, boleh, aku memanggilmu Kahoko atau Kaho-chan? Hanya didepan Hana-chan saja, kalau kau keberatan?", bisik Nami ragu.

"Eh, tidak apa – apa, kok, kurasa aku tidak keberatan sama sekali", jawab Kahoko sambil berbisik.

"Bagus. Eh, Nah, kita sudah sampai", lanjut Nami begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah mansion dengan plat nama TSUKIMORI terukir di salah satu tembok gerbangnya.

'_Sepertinya aku tahu tempat ini, _Tsukimori_, entah mengapa, sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya_', pikir Kahoko bingung.

"Nah, ayo, jangan malu – malu", ujar Nami mempersilakan Kahoko. Dengan kikuknya, Kahoko memasuki rumah itu. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki ruang tamu, Kahoko dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Hanami!", Kahoko mengangkat kepalanya dan terbelalak begitu melihat seorang pria berjalan dengan cepatnya menuju mereka bertiga.

"Daddy!", seru Hana sambil berlari menghambur ke arah Len. Di raupnya Hana dan dipeluknya erat – erat. Hana membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa lama sekali! Sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh, kalian baru pulang! Aku benar – benar mencemaskanmu", ujar Len pelan, membenamkan kepalanya ke bahunya yang kecil, memeluknya semakin erat.

Hana merasa bersalah, karena telah membuat ayahnya cemas, "Maaf, Daddy" bisiknya ke dada Len.

"Jangan pernah membuatku cemas seperti itu lagi"

"_Ja_, Daddy"

Mereka berdua berpelukan lama sekali, Kahoko menatap keduanya bingung, '_Tunggu dulu... sebentar... _Tsukimori_... marga Hanami-chan tadi Tsukimori. Ini bukannya kediaman Hamai Misa-san dan Tsukimori Jun-san? _Tsukimori_, kediaman keluarga _TSUKIMORI_? _TSUKIMORI LEN-KUN? DADDY? _Hanami tadi memanggil Tsukimori Len-kun _DADDY_? Apa yang terjadi... sebenarnya?'_, pikir Kahoko kalut.

Len mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap Nami dan Kahoko, matanya bertatapan dengan mata Kahoko dalam sekejap. Len terbeliak begitu mengenali wanita yang berdiri di samping Nami.

"A – anata ga... Tsukimori Len-kun?", tanpa disadari, Kahoko berbisik, setengah berharap ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang entah mengapa hampir terasa seperti mimpi indah dan sedikit bercampur dengan mimpi buruk.

"K – kimi ga..."

"Hei! Disana kau rupanya, Tsukimori-kun! Mereka sudah pulang belum? Kalau belum Mana-chan dan aku ikut mencari mereka", seru suara laki – laki dari belakang Len.

"Lho? Hino-chan?", tanya suara baru, suara perempuan yang dikenali Kahoko. Dengan cepat, Kahoko mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah suara tersebut. Mata Kahoko yang sudah terbelalak, semakin lebar begitu melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"Mo – mo – MORI-SAN?", pekik Kahoko, terkejut.

"Ara? Kalian kenal satu sama lain, ya?", ujar Kazuki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Daddy, Uncle Kazuki, Auntie Manami, akhirnya aku berhasil bawa Momma pulang!", seru Hana riang.

"EH?", seru ketiganya dengan suara keras.

"Ada apa?", seru Ryotaro, Aoi dan Kiriya, bersamaan, mereka bertiga beserta Azuma menuruni tangga lantai dua dengan tergesa - gesa. Dan pada saat bersamaan itu pula, Kahoko terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kaho-chan!" "Hino-chan!" "Momma!", seru Nami , Manami dan Hana bersamaan. Dengan cepat Len memeluk Kahoko di pinggangnya, menahannya jatuh.

'_Ini semua...tidak mungkin terjadi... 'kan? Pertama _Tsukimori Len-_kun, lalu _Hihara Kazuki-_san dan_ Mori-_san, lalu _Tsuchiura Ryotaro_-san, _Kaji Aoi_-san,_ Etou Kiriya_-san dan _Yunoki Azuma_-san! Apa – apaan... ini... ini semua..._ bohong_...'kan?_', tiba – tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Ma – maaf, merepotkan... ano...", ujar Kahoko terbata – bata, menunduk menahan malu.

"Tidak apa – apa, kok, Hino-san", ujar Azuma menenangkan sambil tersenyum. Kahoko tersipu.

"Benar – benar... minta... ma – af...", ulangnya sekali lagi dengan suara sepelan bisikan.

"Sudah baikan, Hino-chan?", tanya Manami cemas, "Kalau masih terasa pusing, sebaiknya kau berbaring saja lagi", lanjutnya.

Dengan cepat, Kahoko mengangkat kepalanya memandang Manami, menggeleng keras – keras, "TIDAK! TIDAK PERLU!".

"Kau masih sedikit pucat lho, sebaiknya turuti saja apa kata Mana-chan, Hino-chan", ujar Kazuki menasehati.

"Ti – tidak... perlu... e – eto...", ujar Kahoko pelan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, yang kemudian langsung disesalinya. Kahoko bertatapan mata sejenak dengan Len dan langsung menunduk dengan cepat. Samar – samar ia ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Setelah ia terhuyung, Len menangkap pinggangnya dan suasana dengan cepat menjadi kacau. Ia tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar dan merasakan sekitarnya. Sepasang lengan yang kokoh dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya yang lemas, lantai menghilang dari kakinya, dan ia merasakan _seseorang_ menggendongnya atau lebih tepatnya _Len_ menggendongnya. Kahoko juga mendengar suaranya yang cemas bergemuruh ditelinganya, bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, menyuruh Ryotaro membukakan pintu di depannya. Sadarlah Kahoko, kalau telinganya menempel di dada _Tsukimori Len_. Dan tangan dingin menyapu keningnya perlahan, dengan lembutnya, sambil meneriakkan instruksi – instruksi bernada cemas ke yang lain – lain. Kahoko ingat perkataan lembut Len pada Hana untuk menenangkan tangis khawatir Hana, "Jangan, khawatir, Sayang, Momma hanya kecapaian, sebentar lagi Momma sadar", setelah berkata seperti itu, ia meminta Nami untuk membawa Hana ke ruangan lain. Saat kesadarannya hampir hilang, ia sempat mendengar Len berbisik memanggil namanya lembut dan cemas, "_Kahoko_".

Yang membuatnya memerah adalah saat Len berkata pada Hana, kalau _Momma_-nya akan segera sadar. _Momma_! Len mengatakan kata – kata itu dengan lembut, seakan – akan, Kahoko memang ibunya, yang pasti menjadikannya sebagai istri_nya_._ Istri_!

'_Bukan! Bukan! Lagipula, Tsukimori-kun sudah punya istri, pasti! Kalau bukan begitu apalagi? Dia 'kan sudah punya anak! Kahoko, stop! Berhenti sampai di situ! Jangan berharap! Hal itu tak 'kan terjadi, tak 'kan pernah! Itu hanya omong kosong belaka! Kau 'kan sudah tahu itu dari dulu!_', makinya dalam hati, digelengkannya kepalanya kuat – kuat, mencoba menghapus pikiran yang sebelumnya sempat terlintas di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Hino-chan?", tanya Manami, mengkhawatirkan temannya.

"Ti – tidak ada apa – apa, kok, Mori-san", tawa Kahoko dengan gugup. Len menghela napas dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Oi, Tsukimori-kun, kau mau ke mana?", tanya Kazuki sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku mau menjemput Hana ke sini, dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan... _ibu_nya", Len berkata dengan lambat dan mengarahkan pandangan cepat ke arah Kahoko yang tadi dengan cepatnya mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap Len waswas saat Kazuki bertanya pada Len. Len mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir, "Sebaiknya kau ikuti sandiwara kami Hino, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar kata _tidak_ keluar darimu sekalipun". Kemudian Len menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Kahoko mengerutkan keningnya, bingung, "Apa maksudnya tadi? Tentang permainan itu, maksudku, dan apa pula, hubungannya dengan gadis kecil itu? Dengan Hanami-chan, maksudku... Kenapa dia tadi memanggilku Momma?"

"Hino-san, mungkin ini agak sedikit membingungkan bagimu, kami bisa mengerti itu", Azuma berkata dengan pelan, diiyakan dengan anggukan Kazuki dan Manami. "Singkatnya..."

***Fin-Chapter 1 Reunited***

Minna-san, sumimasen... Watashi lama banget baru bisa update, liburan kemarin watashi nggak sempat bikin fic, maaf banget, ya, minna... Dan yang paling membahagiakan adalah watashi akhirnya dapet juga komiknya CORDA setelah sekian lama, meski bukan bahasa indo, TSUKIMORI GA KAKKOI! Sumpah, keren banget Len... jadi cover vol. 16 ma biola tercinta, wkk... Semoga pas dia akhirnya ma Kahoko, cover komiknya Len ma Kahoko aja, abisnya tiap kali bagian Len ma Kahoko muncul, pasti ada orang ke 3, ya si Tsuchi, he he he, no offence there for Ryo's fans... he he

Watashi jadi nggak enak sudah membuat minna-san menunggu, maaf banget, ya, maaf, lain kali, watashi coba update lebih cepat, ya... maaf banget, minna...

Cerita kali ini, tentang perjumpaan kembali, Len dengan keluarganya, dengan teman – temannya, kalau juga dia menganggap mereka itu teman... Lalu perjumpaan Hana dengan Kahoko dan Kahoko dengan Len (Akhirnya datang juga yang ditunggu – tunggu, berbahagialah para pendukung LenKa wkkk ;D)

Mulai detik ini, eh, salah deng... mulai dari chapter ini, watashi selip – selipin bahasa Jepang yang biasa di pakai para tokoh, ya... Contohnya, Len manggil orang tuanya bukan Okaa-san atau Okaa-sama, atau Okaa-chan (Weks, OOC O.o) untuk ibu dia panggilnya Haha atau Haha ue(bukan suara orang ketawa lho ya.. 8D) Kalau ayahnya, dia panggilnya Chichi atau Chichi ue bukan Otou-san, atau Otou-sama, Tou-san, Otou-chan juga bukan. Hanya untuk sekedar penambah informasi...

Haih... kayaknya panjang banget, ya, author's notenya... Bagi yang memperhatikan, adakah di antara minna-san yang membaca ada SESUATU antara pangeran Len kita (wii hiii, pangeran :D) sama putri kita tercinta Kahoko (uh, Kahoko, aku iri... u_u)

Ada yang mau spoiler? Check this out then:

"Apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan? Apakah semua yang ku lakukan ini salah? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia"

_*#*#*_

'_Hino... Kahoko...'_

_*#*#*_

'_Jadi benar dia... sudah pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain? Kenapa hatiku terasa perih? Kenapa? Itu... bukan urusanku... 'kan?'_

Apa maksudnya? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 minna! Bye – bye. Jangan lupa, di Review ya... Watashi menerima segala kritik dan saran minna, kalau ada yang mau nge-flame silakan, tapi watashi jangan di bakar, ntar nggak bisa update lagi, he he he... ^^

Psst : Rin, Nagisa, jangan panggil De-chan napa sih? Eh Rin, bikin yang One-shot lagi dong... Btw, aku suka cerita tentang Pure. Rame... N ni cerita asli buatan watashi, bukan hasil contekan ide. Dan kalau misalkan ada kesamaan ide atau hampir mirip dengan ide cerita orang lain, itu hanya kebetulan belaka...


	3. Chapter 2

Herzlich Willkommen (Welcome) to First Project of Sweet Ave Maria

Rating : T

Pairing : Len X Kahoko

Genre : Family/Romance

Disclamer : La Corda d'Oro bukan punyaku, kalau iya pasti udah dari seleksi kedua kubikin Len sadar kalau dia ada rasa sama Kahoko, dan menyatakan cintanya sehabis mainkan biola buat lumba-lumba yang sakit itu (di anime), atau sewaktu Len meluk Kahoko dari belakang yang di Chapter 67 atau Chapter 70 sewaktu Len ngasih jaketnya buat Kahoko sebelum naik taksi ke bandara... Tapi sayang bukan punyaku hiks... hiks... Len... ;( Sorry for my blabbering...

Warning : Dont like the pairing? Don't like the story? Don't read this fic, then. It's simple as that ^v^

A.R : Minna-saaaaannn, Gomen ne... Bulan ini terlalu sibuk jadi nggak sempat nge-update ni fic, padahal udah lama selesai, Gomen minna-saaaannn, jadinya baru sebulan lebih update-annya baru keluar... hu hu hu hu... ;( Buat Choco-san, tenang aja, Choco-san, watashi juga ga rela kalo Len punya anak dari orang lain selain Kahoko, karena mereka 'kan ditakdirkan untuk bersama, he he he...^^ Buat Aidou-san Danke Schoen yach atas arti typo, he he he... maklum, watashi masih baru di FF, masih bayi lah, wkkk :p Ayo kita main tebak - tebakan, siapa tau Aidou-san tebakannya bener... Bahasa Jerman ditambah, sip, tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya, watashi coba tambah deh, meski watashi ga bisa - bisa amat ni bahasa yg satu... Haih, jadi iri ma Aidou-san... N sbg permintaan maaf watashi, atas keterlambatan update, chapter 2 lebih panjang dari chapter 1 he he... ^^ Buat Kine-san, terima kasih, watashi senang nich... Misteri ibu Hana sayangnya masih agak lama baru terkuak, sabar ya, ha ha ha :D, Buat Hime-san, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne... welcome to FF Princess he he... Waduh, jangan ga suka ma Len dunks, Len itu 'kan... Hmmm *pose berpikir* Edward Cullennya La Corda wkkk *digebukin fans Edward* He he... mirip sih... Dia 'kan bisa ku bilang tipe cowok idamanku banget... KYAAA! ^^ Sankyu... Yey! Fans Len nambah satu lagi...! Menambah panjang daftar, hip hip hore! :p Buat Kyra-san, sabar ya... Kahoko ga amnesia kok, yang amnesianya ada tapi nanti, tunggu fic ni selesai dulu ya he he... Sifat asli karakter akan watashi coba pertahankan deh, sebisa mungkin biar ga terlalu OOC, tapi gimana ya... kalo ada Len ma Kahoko ma Hana rasanya bakal agak OOC deh, kan ga mungkin Len bakal jadi ICE CUBE ma anaknya tercinta, he he he... Buat Aileenkd-san, terima kasih banyak sudah memfavoritkan cerita watashi yang amburadul ini dan masih perlu perbaikan di sana - sini... *terharu biru*

Minna-san, terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga kalian mau sabar menunggu chapter 3 ya... watashi akan berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya tidak mengecewakan minna, he he... Watashi lagi agak susah nih, bikin fic romance, karena lagi broken hearted, hiks ;( , yah sudahlah, lupakan saja dan kembali ke Len he he... ^^ Bagi minna yang punya saran untuk adegan romance, kasih tau watashi ya... onegaishimasu ^^ Ladies and gentlemen I presented you the 2nd chapter of The Fated Love, Hope you all like it ^^

**The Fated Love**

'_Percayakah kau, kalau orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu adalah orang yang pernah kita jumpai sebelumnya?'_

-:- Chapter 2 -:-

_Previously with Len..._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih, Tsukimori?", seru Ryotaro kesal pada Len, sesaat setelah Hana, Nami dan Misa meninggalkan rumah. Len terdiam menatap kakinya, tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Hei, sudahlah, Tsuchiura-kun, tenanglah"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Kaji? Apa yang dikatakan Tsukimori tadi itu benar – benar keterlaluan. Kau sendiri juga tahu itu, 'kan, Kaji?"

"Tapi Tsukimori-kun, 'kan tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbohong, Tsuchiura-kun"

"Tapi bukan begitu juga caranya Hihara-san!", Kiriya angkat bicara.

"Lalu apa yang harus dikatakan Tsukimori-kun pada Hana-chan kalau begitu? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Dia memang masih kecil dan pikirannya mudah teralihkan, tapi apakah hal itu dapat dibenarkan? Bukankah hal itu akan membuatnya menjadi sedih?", semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam begitu menyerap perkataan Azuma.

Kiriya menatap Azuma garang, "Apakah kita sanggup melihatnya bersedih?", lanjut Azuma. "Terkadang kebohongan dapat dibenarkan, Etou-kun".

"Lantas, apakah menurutmu, semua kepalsuan ini dapat dibenarkan? Jika kita hanya akan menambahkan harapan dan janji kosong yang akan semakin menyakitinya, begitu ia mengetahuinya? Hanami masih sangat kecil, ia baru berusia 2 tahun, Yunoki-san! Suatu saat ia pasti dapat melupakannya!", seru Kiriya kesal.

"Memang mungkin akan terasa lebih baik kalau kita mengatakan kebenaran padanya saat ini juga, tapi anak – anak, apalagi seusianya, cenderung melakukan hal diluar dugaan orang dewasa. Jangan lupa, ingatannya sangat kuat, ia cerdas, dan cara berpikirnya sedikit seperti orang dewasa. Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia tahu selama ini ayahnya membohonginya?"

"Ia akan baik – baik saja", ujar Ryotaro geram dari balik giginya yang terkatup rapat. "Dia memiliki kita semua, dia memiliki semua yang diinginkannya".

"Tapi tidak kasih sayang seorang ibu. Selama ini, ia hanya mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan paman dan bibinya, juga kakek dan neneknya. Tapi tidak pernah kasih sayang seorang ibu. Yang ia butuhkan adalah sosok seorang ibu", Azuma menggeleng dengan sedih.

"Seperti yang Etou katakan, Yunoki-san, semua kebohongan ini tak bisa dibenarkan! Aku lebih memilih mengatakan yang sesungguhnya daripada aku harus membohonginya terus menerus! Dia akan lebih baik bila mengetahui yang sebenarnya!"

"Tapi Tsuchiura-kun, apa yang dikatakan Yunoki-san ada benarnya, Tsukimori-kun tidak punya pilihan lain", bela Aoi. Ryotaro dan Kiriya melayangkan pandangan garang ke arahnya.

"Kalau Hana menginginkan sosok ibu, aku yakin Mizue dapat mengisi peran itu. Mizue menyayanginya. Atau lebih baik Tsukimori_ menikah_ saja dan Hana akan punya _ibu_", desis Ryotaro kesal, giginya dikatupkan rapat – rapat, berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Tapi bukan ibu seperti itu yang diinginkan Hana-chan, aku yakin, ia menginginkan ibu kandungnya", sela Kazuki.

"Oh? Lantas ada dimana _ibu_nya, Hihara-san? Apakah _orang_ semacam itu yang pantas menjadi _ibu_nya?"

Kazuki terdiam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kiriya, apakah _pantas_? Apakah Hana _pantas _memiliki _ibu _yang dengan teganya _menelantarkan_ anaknya sendiri?

"Mungkin memang, ibu seperti dia tidak bisa dibenarkan untuk merawat Hana, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Yunoki-san! Bagaimanapun juga, kalau kita membiarkan hal ini berlanjut lebih jauh lagi, suatu saat kita juga pasti akan menyesalinya!"

"Tapi... Etou-kun..."

"Aoi-san! Cepat atau lambat, Hanami akan mengetahui semua kebohongan ini! Aku hanya akan sedikit mempercepat datanngnya hal itu. Memang ia masih kecil, tapi ia cepat paham akan segala sesuatu. Ia lebih cerdas dari anak – anak seusianya. Kalau ia kita bohongi terus – menerus, dan suatu saat ia mengetahuinya sendiri, ia akan terluka lebih dalam lagi! Seperti mengguyur luka dengan air laut!", Kiriya membentak Aoi, tapi ia melayangkan pandangan penuh kebencian ke arah Len. Len tersentak mendengar tuduhan Kiriya. Kata – katanya bagaikan menusuk dalam jantungnya. Badannya bergetar menahan segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Ia menyadari hal itu, lebih dari siapapun. Setiap kali ia mengatakan kebohongan itu, ia selalu takut, takut Hana membencinya jika ia mengetahuinya kelak. Len berusaha mengelak, ia mencoba menemukan suaranya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Etou-kun! Apa kau tidak memikirkan kondisi psikologis Hanami?", balas Aoi marah. "Sebagai seorang dokter, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti kondisi psikisnya secara permanen!".

Kiriya hendak membalas, tapi ia disela Len, "_Maaf_", lirih Len dengan suara tercekat, Ryotaro, Aoi, Kazuki, Kiriya, dan Azuma menoleh ke arah Len. Mereka terkejut, Len yang sedari tadi diam saja, kali ini angkat bicara. Bahunya yang terkulai lemas bergetar semakin hebat. "Ini semua salahku... Aku... yang memulai semua kebohongan ini... Kalian benar... Aku bukanlah... ayah yang baik baginya..."

Kazuki bangkit dari kursi piano dan berjalan mendekati Len, ia menepuk pundak Len dan meletakkan tangannya disana, "Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu, Tsukimori-kun, kau hebat, kok. Kalau bukan kau, Hana-chan tidak akan tumbuh cerdas seperti itu. Kau ayah yang hebat", hibur Kazuki.

"Kalau... Kalau ia dirawat olehmu atau Yunoki-san atau Tsuchiura... Hana akan mendapatkan segalanya, ia akan memiliki... ayah... dan ibu yang menyayanginya... Mori-san, Ayano-san, atau Sakimoto-san bisa menjadi... ibu... yang sangat baik... Kalian... mereka... _menyayangi_ Hana... mungkin lebih besar daripada rasa sayangku padanya... Aku... _tidak pantas_ _menjadi ayahnya..._", suara Len pecah dibagian akhir.

Kazuki, Ryotaro, Kiriya, Aoi, dan Azuma terkesiap. Baru sekali ini, mereka mendengar dan melihat Len dengan sikap putus asa. Len memang sudah berubah, pikir mereka serempak. Len membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan berlalu keluar ruangan dengan kepala tetap tertunduk.

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun!", panggil Aoi dan Kazuki bebarengan.

"Biarkan saja, ia dulu, Hihara, Kaji-kun. Beri Tsukimori-kun waktu untuk menyendiri. Sudah cukup kita turut campur dalam urusannya", cegah Azuma saat Kazuki hendak menyusul Len.

"Tentu urusan kita, Yunoki-san", seru Kiriya.

"Bukan urusan kita, secara teknisnya. Beri ia waktu"

"Tapi... Yunoki...", rengek Kazuki.

"Yunoki-san benar, Hihara-san... Kita berikan Tsukimori-kun waktu..."

"Kaji-kun..."

Ruangan itu tiba – tiba menjadi hening, hening yang menyesakkan. Udara masih dipenuhi ketegangan yang sempat terjadi disana. Mereka semua mematung, mengingat tingkah laku dan perkataan Len sebelumnya. Ryotaro memandangi pintu, ia ingat bagaimana tatapan Len sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan musik tempat mereka berkumpul. Sudah lama sekali, ia melihat ekspresi yang sama terukir di wajahnya. Ia pasti sudah lama melupakannya, karena sejak hari itu, sifatnya mulai berubah dengan drastisnya. Len yang dikenalnya pertama kali adalah Len yang ceria, tapi begitu ia berusia 8 tahun, ia mulai bersikap dingin pada semua orang, termasuk Ryotaro. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, tapi ia bersyukur, Len mulai bersikap seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Dan semua itu karena adanya Hana di hidupnya sekarang.

'_Tapi... kalau dia tidak diberitahu, bukan hanya dia saja yang akan terluka, kau juga akan terluka. Aku tak ingin melihat kalian berdua terluka, maaf... Tsukimori..._', pikir Ryotaro lemah.

Len memandangi jalan di depan rumahnya dari jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong dan tersiksa. '_Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa yang dikatakan Tsuchiura dan Etou memang benar kalau aku terus – menerus membohonginya, ia akan semakin terluka daripada saat ini. Tapi... apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku memang pengecut! Aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya'_, pikir Len kalut.

Ketukan tiga kali di pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Tanpa membalikkan badannya, Len menyuruhnya masuk. Langkah kaki pelan mendekatinya. "Maaf, obochaama, saya tadi tidak sengaja, mendengar percakapan kalian"

"Tidak apa – apa, Hayashi-basan"

Wanita tua itu menyentuh lengan Len, membuatnya memandang wanita tua itu. Dengan tatapan putus asa, Len bertanya dengan suara yang tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, "Apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan? Apakah semua yang ku lakukan ini salah? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia"

"_Len_", Hayashi-san berkata lembut, ia mengusap lengannya dengan sayang. "Apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar, tapi... Apa yang dikatakan oleh Etou-kun dan Ryotaro-kun ada benarnya. Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan perbuatanmu itu, bukan hanya kau saja yang akan terluka, tapi Hana-chan juga. Kau sendiri sudah terluka, Len. Kau sendiri merasakannya, bukan?"

Len terdiam memikirkannya, Hayashi-san melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, kau sudah membahagiakannya, Len. Dengan adanya kau disisinya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Kau ayah yang baik Len. Tak ada yang bisa membesarkan anak seorang diri sebaik kau. Bisa ku lihat dari matanya, Len. Ia _bahagia_.

Ia beruntung memilikimu sebagai ayahnya. Memang benar ia membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu. Itu akan membuatnya menjadi anak yang paling bahagia dan beruntung di seluruh dunia. Karena itu...", Hayashi-san menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menginginkan Hayashi-san melanjutkan perkataannya. "Cepatlah mencari jodohmu, Len! Ibumu, ayahmu, aku dan juga Nakata-san ingin segera melihatmu berdua", Hayashi-san tersenyum menggoda Len.

Len tersenyum kecil, "Aku memang sudah berdua, dengan _Hanami_", jawabnya lambat – lambat.

"Oh, Len... Kau tahu benar apa maksudku. Kami ingin kau _menikah_"

"Aku masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat, Hayashi-san"

"Oh, Tuhanku! Cepatlah cari Len! Kau tidak mau 'kan, kalau seseorang itu sudah diambil orang?", Hayashi-san membelalakkan matanya pada Len.

Len tertawa kecil, "Hmm... sepertinya seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, _'kalau jodoh tidak akan lari kemana'_, siapa yang pernah berkata seperti itu ya?"

Hayashi-san mengembuskan napas kesal, "Itu 'kan sudah lama sekali, Len! Berapa umurmu sekarang? 24 tahun, 'kan? Aku tidak ingin kau menikah setelah umur 50 tahun, kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini. Adakah seseorang yang spesial untukmu saat ini?", perkataan Hayashi-san tadi menohoknya. Adakah seseorang yang spesial baginya?

'_Dulu sekali... pernah ada seseorang yang berarti tapi... aku membuatnya menjauhiku... Aku memaksanya meninggalkanku'_, pikir Len sedih. "Dulu—", aku Len dengan suara pelan, "—tapi aku memaksanya menjauh."

Hayashi-san mengerutkan keningnya tak setuju, "Len, itu tidak baik! Seingatku aku tak pernah mengajarimu berbuat yang tidak baik. Bibi 'kan mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman_!"

Len tersenyum samar, "Maaf, oba-san, aku tahu itu. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Aku yakin, ia pasti sudah lupa padaku." Hayashi-san menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Len, jangan pernah lepaskan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu, kau harus menggenggamnya dengan erat di hatimu. Bibi tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya, mengerti? Kalau kau menemukannya, jangan pernah lepaskan", Hayashi-san menepuk lengan Len sekali lagi dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Len seorang diri.

'_Aku memang menyesali perbuatanku, oba-san. Karena itu,aku tak ingin, hal yang sama terulang kembali. Apalagi, aku sekarang tidak sanggup kehilangan _Hana _seperti aku kehilangan diri_nya', pikir Len pahit.

"Len, Hanami-chan dan Amou-chan pergi kemana? Kenapa aku tidak melihat mereka dimana – mana?", tanya Hayashi-san membalikkan badannya, kakinya setengah melangkah keluar. Len menghadap Hayashi-san, alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Hana dan Amou pergi ke taman, memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa tidak apa – apa? Akhir – akhir ini suhunya dingin sekali. Hanami-chan tadi pakai jaket tidak?"

"Iya, dia pakai, kok"

"Semoga mereka cepat pulang. Kalau begitu, Len, aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam", setelah Hayashi-san menutup pintu kamarnya, Len menoleh ke jam dinding yang menempel di dinding di seberangnya. Ditatapnya jam digital itu dengan tak percaya.

'_Benarkah sudah selama itu? Waktu benar – benar berjalan dengan cepat, akhir – akhir ini'_

Len membuka pintu kamarnya, di depannya berdiri Kazuki dengan satu tangan terangkat mengepal di depannya, di sebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut coklat.

"Wakh! Maaf, Tsukimori-kun! Aku mau mengetuk pintu kamarmu, tapi kau sudah membukanya duluan", ujar Kazuki buru – buru menurunkan tangannya.

"Tidak apa – apa, kok, Hihara-san. Ada apa?"

"Eh, itu... Hana-chan dan Amou-chan masih belum pulang. Padahal hari sebentar lagi gelap", ujar Kazuki cemas.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka pergi?"

"Kira – kira setelah makan siang, sekitar 4 jam yang lalu, kurasa", jawab Kazuki ragu.

Wajah Len memucat, '_4 jam? Sudah 4 jam yang lalu? Sampai sekarang mereka belum pulang?'_

"Mana-chan dan aku akan mulai mencari me—Hei! Kau mau kemana Tsukimori-kun?", seru Kazuki saat Len setengah berlari melewatinya dan Manami.

'_Kami-sama, kumohon, agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Hana. Kumohon, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya!'_, doa Len dalam hati. Saat melewati barisan jendela di koridor lantai dua, ekor matanya menangkap beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan di halaman depan. Dikenalinya tubuh kecil Hana yang berjalan di depan, menarik dua orang di belakangnya. '_Terima kasih, Tuhan'_. Len berlari menuruni tangga, dilihatnya mereka sudah ada di ruang tamu. Len setengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hanami!", seru Len lega. Dilihatnya Hana berlari ke arahnya.

"Daddy!"

Len meraup tubuh kecilnya dengan cepat. Didekapnya erat – erat, Len menghela napas lega. _'Terima kasih, Tuhan. Hana sudah pulang. Terima kasih'_, "Kenapa lama sekali! Sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh, kalian baru pulang! Aku benar – benar mencemaskanmu", ujar Len pelan, membenamkan kepalanya ke bahunya yang kecil, memeluknya semakin erat, dihirupnya wangi sampo strawberry kesukaan Hana dengan perasaan lega.

"Maaf, Daddy" bisiknya ke dada Len. Hati – hati, didekapnya Hana semakin erat. Len menghela napas letih, tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan pernah membuatku cemas seperti itu lagi", Len berkata hampir sepelan bisikan.

"_Ja_, Daddy"

Len mendekapnya erat beberapa saat lamanya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau yang ada dalam dekapannya adalah Hana. Len merasakan ada yang menatap mereka berdua, dengan enggan, dikendurkannya sedikit pelukannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tatapan – tatapan itu. Len terbelalak, dihadapannya, berdiri dua orang wanita. Nami tersenyum haru melihat Len memeluk Hana, dengan kilat aneh di matanya. Tapi bukan pandangan Nami yang membuatnya membelalak. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang wanita dengan mata terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. _Amber_ bertemu _Topaz_. Rambutnya merah, sepanjang pinggang, tergerai lembut di punggungnya. _'Tidak... ini tak mungkin terjadi...'_, pikir Len. Kemudian dilihatnya bibirnya yang pucat bergetar.

"A – anata ga... Tsukimori Len-kun?", suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

' _Watashi wa Hino Kahoko desu... Anata wa Tsukimori Len-kun desuka? Yoroshiku ne, Tsukimori-kun'_

'_Suara itu... tidak salah lagi... Tidak mungkin... Tapi... Dia...'_, ucap Len dalam hati, kalut. Ditatapnya dalam – dalam mata Amber wanita itu, "K – kimi ga..." , _'Hino... Kahoko...'_, sambung Len dalam hati.

"Hei! Disana kau rupanya, Tsukimori-kun! Mereka sudah pulang belum? Kalau belum Mana-chan dan aku ikut mencari mereka", seru suara laki – laki dari belakang Len. Len membalikan badan menghadap Kazuki dan Manami yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Dilihatnya Manami membelalak senang sekaligus bingung.

"Lho? Hino-san?", tanya Manami.

"Mo – mo – MORI-SAN?", pekik Kahoko, terkejut. Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kahoko, dilihatnya matanya semakin melebar.

'_Mereka saling kenal? Bagaimana bisa?'_, pikir Len.

"Ara? Kalian kenal satu sama lain, ya?", ujar Kazuki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Daddy, Uncle Kazuki, Auntie Manami, akhirnya aku berhasil bawa Momma pulang!", seru Hana riang. Dilihatnya gadis kecil dalam dekapannya itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"EH?", seru ketiganya dengan suara keras. _'M – momma? Apa Hana pikir, Ka—Hino, adalah ibunya? Kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu? Lagipula, bagaimana ia mengenal Hino?'_, pikir Len kalut. Samar – samar, Len mendengar Ryotaro, Kiriya, Aoi, dan Azuma mendekat. Len melihat Kahoko semakin memucat dan terhuyung ke belakang. Len menyambar pinggangnya, menyokongnya agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Kaho-chan!" "Hino-san!" "Momma!", seru Nami , Manami dan Hana bersamaan.

"Momma! Momma! Daddy, Momma kenapa? Momma!", tangis Hana panik.

"Tidak apa – apa, Sayang, tidak apa – apa", ujar Len menenangkan Hana. "Amou, tolong bawa dia", sambung Len. Nami mengambil Hana yang menangis dari pelukan Len dengan mudah. Len menaruh lengannya yang bebas di belakang tungkainya dan dengan mudah membopongnya. Didekapnya Kahoko erat di dadanya. Len berjalan cepat membawa Kahoko menuju kamar tidur tamu di lantai satu.

"Ada apa, Tsukimori? Kenapa dia?"

"Siapa dia, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Nanti saja pertanyaannya. Tsuchiura, tolong bukakan pintu kamar tamu, kuncinya ada di laci meja di belakang foyer", Ryotaro bergegas menuju foyer, dan diambilnya salah satu kunci. Aoi bergegas ke dapur, mencari Hayashi-san. Len bergegas memasuki ruangan begitu Ryotaro membuka pintu kamar tamu. Diletakkannya tubuh Kahoko yang lemas itu dengan hati – hati. Azuma menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Nami, Kiriya, Kazuki, dan Manami sibuk menenangkan Hana yang meronta – ronta dari pelukan Nami. Len dengan cekatan melepas sepatu boots Kahoko dan menanggalkan jaket yang dipakainya dan membuka dua kancing kemejanya. Len duduk di sebelahnya dan diusapnya keningnya yang berkeringat dingin dengan cemas.

"Momma! Momma!"

"Sayang, tidak apa – apa, kok, tenang ya"

"Coba lihat sini Hana-chan... ciluk ba..."

"Nggak bakal mempan, Hihara-san", ujar Kiriya sebal.

"Lho? Namanya juga usaha", gumam Kazuki kesal.

"Hei! Sudah jangan bertengkar!", tegur Manami. Kazuki menggumamkan maaf pelan.

"Aku mau sama Momma!", rengek Hana.

Len yang sedang mengecek denyut nadi Kahoko berpaling memanggil Hana lembut, sebisa mungkin meniadakan tatapan dan nada cemas saat berbicara dengannya, "Hana, Sayang", panggil Len lembut. Hana yang masih sesegukan menatap Len dengan mata yang dipenuhi air mata, pipinya basah dialiri air mata yang tak henti – hentinya. "Jangan, khawatir, Sayang, Momma hanya kecapaian, sebentar lagi Momma bangun", lanjut Len. "Amou, bisakah kau ajak Hana keluar sebentar?", pinta Len. Nami mengangguk.

"Tapi Daddy..."

"Kalau Momma sudah bangun, Daddy sendiri yang akan menjemputmu, bagaimana?"

"Janji, Daddy?", tanya Hana enggan dengan suara tersendat. Len mengangguk sekali dan memberikan senyum menenangkan pada Hana.

"Janji", ucapnya sungguh – sungguh. Nami bergegas membawa Hana keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti oleh Manami, Kazuki dan Kiriya, menuju ruang tamu. Len menyapukan tangannya ke kening dan leher Kahoko, tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya bergerak, Len membisikkan namanya, "_Kahoko_", _'Kumohon, sadarlah, Kahoko'_.

Azuma memberikan Len selimut tebal yang diambilnya dari lemari. Dibentangkannya selimut itu sampai menutupi tubuhnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya Tsukimori-kun?"

"Jantungnya sangat lemah, aku hampir tidak bisa merasakannya, napasnya juga pendek – pendek, badannya dingin", jawab Len cemas.

"Tsukimori-kun, maaf terlambat", seru Aoi sambil memasuki ruangan diikuti Hayashi-san.

"Astaga, Len!", seru Hayashi-san terkejut begitu ia melihat wajah pucat Kahoko. "Minggir, bibi balurkan ini dulu padanya", Len bergeser sedikit dan Hayashi-san membalurkan cairan dari botol kecil di tangannya di leher dan lengan Kahoko, dan sedikit di hidungnya. Yang dengan cepat disadari oleh Len sebagai minyak angin.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Tsukimori-kun?"

"Jantungnya sangat lemah, aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadinya, napasnya pendek – pendek, badannya dingin", ulang Len pada Aoi. Aoi mengangguk. Hayashi-san bangkit digantikan oleh Aoi yang dengan cekatan memeriksa denyut nadi Kahoko. Setelah beberapa saat pemeriksaan berlanjut, Aoi menghela napas lega.

"Tidak apa – apa, denyutnya sudah lebih stabil sekarang. Sebentar lagi ia siuman, tenang saja", ujar Aoi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Len, ini air hangatnya, ku taruh disini. Jangan lupa berikan pada nona ini", sambil berkata seperti itu, Hayashi-san menaruh nampan berisi teko dan sebuah gelas di atas nakas, selain itu juga beberapa buah botol obat. Len mengangguk, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Kahoko. "Nah, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan sup dulu, untuk nona ini", lanjutnya sambil melirik Kahoko dan Len bergantian. "Kaji-kun, maukah kau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Tentu, tidak masalah", jawab Aoi ikut melirik Len sekilas, kemudian ia dan Hayashi-san berjalan keluar ruangan. Azuma menepuk pundak Len sekali.

"Sebaiknya aku melihat kondisi Hana-chan, dulu", setelah berkata seperti itu, Azuma pergi. Ryotaro tetap bergeming, ia memandangi Len dan Kahoko bergantian. Ryotaro tersenyum mengerti. Dia berjalan menghampiri Len. Len bergeming. Ryotaro menghela napas pelan.

"Jadi, apakah dia...?", tanya Ryotaro dengan nada mengambang.

"_Ya_", Len menghela napasnya.

"Begitu, rupanya", Ryotaro tersenyum kecil. Ryotaro menepuk pundak Len seperti Azuma dan berjalan pergi. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di dapur. Aku tak ingin makan sesuatu yang di buat oleh Kaji. Aku tak yakin, dia koki yang hebat seperti gelar dokternya", Ryotaro terkekeh pelan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Len mengelus wajahnya lembut, "Kahoko", bisiknya. "Kenapa kita harus bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kenapa Hana berpikiran kalau kau adalah ibunya? Apa yang dilihatnya?"

Tiba – tiba kelopak mata Kahoko menggeletar perlahan, kelopak matanya membuka. Len menarik tangannya dari wajah Kahoko. Dipandanginya Kahoko dengan tatapan tegang. Mata amber menatap nanar langit – langit, kemudian berkedip sekali, dua kali. Dan akhirnya bertemu dengan mata Topaz Len, "_Len...-kun..."_, bisik Kahoko.

"_Hino_"

* * *

Len berdiri bersandar di dinding ujung ruangan, memandangi Kahoko. Bertahun – tahun lamanya dia belum berubah, pikir Len. Masih tetap rambut merah yang sama, meski sudah lebih panjang, mata Amber yang masih memiliki sinar kekanakan dan kelembutan, bibir pucatnya perlahan kembali ke warna asalnya, merah strawberry, kulitnya masih seputih dan sebening yang dulu. Dilihatnya Kahoko menjawab pertanyaan mereka (Azuma, Manami, dan Kazuki) dengan kepala tertunduk dan berbisik. Sesekali ia menggeleng keras – keras dan berseru. Kemudian, ia akan merasa malu dan menunduk lagi. Kahoko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Len. Mereka bertatapan mata sejenak dan dia langsung menunduk. Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tersenyum miring.

'_Apakah ia sepemalu itu?'_, Len memperhatikan wajah Kahoko, yang menunduk perlahan memerah, seakan – akan teringat sesuatu yang memalukan. Kemudian menggeleng kuat – kuat, seperti mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang melintas. Sudut – sudut bibir Len berkedut – kedut geli, melihat tingkah Kahoko. Len mengembuskan napas pelan, _'Hana pasti masih mengkhawatirkannya. Sebaiknya aku segera ke sana dan menjemputnya'_, Len meninggalkan tempatnya bersandar dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kazuki melihat Len berjalan menuju pintu dan menegurnya.

"Oi, Tsukimori-kun, kau mau ke mana?", tanya Kazuki sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Len membalikkan badannnya menghadap Kazuki. Diperhatikannya mata Kahoko memandanginya dengan waswas.

Len berkata lambat – lambat, "Aku mau menjemput Hana ke sini, dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan... _ibu_nya", Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kahoko dengan cepat. _'Sebaiknya Ka—_Hino_ ikut dalam sandiwara ini. Lagipula, Hana mengakuinya sebagai ibunya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu, dia dapat ide seperti itu dari mana. Apakah ia hanya secara acak menebak? Atau ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui? Apakah Tsuchiura atau Kanazawa-san yang memberitahunya tentang... Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya berspekulasi tentang ini. Aku bisa saja menanyakan pada Hana lain kali",_ Len mengerutkan keningnya, "Sebaiknya kau ikuti sandiwara kami Hino, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar kata _tidak_ keluar darimu sekalipun." _'Yunoki-san bisa membantuku menjelaskan hal ini padanya',_ Len pun menutup pintu di belakangnya.

_The Present..._

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Len sudah disambut oleh Hana yang memeluk sebelah kakinya. Len berjongkok, menyamakan pandangannya dengan Hana. Len memeluk Hana erat, mengelus rambutnya yang halus. Sesekali ia sesegukan, tapi mata ambernya sudah tidak berair lagi. Nami dan Ryotaro berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang mereka, Aoi dan Kiriya berdiri di dekat jendela tak jauh dari Len dan Hana, berdampingan. Mereka menatap Len cemas. Len berkata di telinga Hana, cukup jelas bagi mereka untuk didengar.

"Momma sudah bangun, dia ingin segera bertemu denganmu."

"Momma baik – baik saja, Daddy?"

"Ya, Momma baik – baik saja. Kau ingin ke sana sekarang?", Hana mengangguk. Len menggendongnya menuju kamar tamu. Dibukanya pintu perlahan. Tiga pasang mata memandang Len waswas dan sepasang mata lainnya memandang Len dengan tenang. Setelah cukup dekat dengan kasur, Len menurunkan Hana di dekat Kahoko. Hana memeluk leher Kahoko erat.

"Momma, aku kangen Momma", ujarnya pelan dengan suara tertahan. Kahoko tidak tega melihatnya. Di peluknya Hana erat – erat. Kahoko tidak tahu, perasaan apa yang menyayat hatinya seperti ini. Apakah perasaan iba, melihat seorang anak kecil, yang, meskipun memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang hebat, tapi tidak tahu siapa ibunya yang sesungguhnya? Kahoko merasa kasihan padanya.

"Aku juga, merindukanmu", bisiknya. Kepalanya dibenamkan ke bahu kecil Hana. Hana meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kahoko. Kata – kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Entah mengapa, hanya itu satu – satunya kata yang terlintas dipikirannya. Setelah mengatakannya, perasaannya jadi lebih tenang, lega, seakan – akan ada beban berat tak kasat mata di pundaknya yang tiba – tiba saja menghilang. Membuatnya merasa ringan. Tidak seperti yang seharusnya ia rasakan setiap kali ia terpaksa berbohong. Seakan – akan apa yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran.

Len, dan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terbelalak. Mereka tidak menyangka, Kahoko dapat mengikuti sandiwara ini dengan baik. Kata – kata Kahoko terdengar tulus dan jujur di telinga mereka. Terutama Len, ia tak mengira, pemandangan seperti itu akan pernah terlihat olehnya. Seakan yang ada dihadapannya adalah ibu dengan anak kandungnya yang saling melepas rindu, bukan Hana dengan Kahoko. Bukan. Baru kali ini, Len merasa tenang. Damai. Ia seperti tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun. Ia tersenyum sendu melihat keduanya saling berpelukan erat.

'_Memang tepat seperti dugaanku sebelumnya. Yang terbaik baginya, yang terbaik bagi Hana hanyalah..._ DIA_'_, Len menatap Kahoko dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Hino, kau sudah bangun, rupanya. Tsukimori _mencemaskanmu_ lho", ujar Ryotaro. Tanpa mereka sadari, Ryotaro, Nami, Aoi, Kiriya dan Hayashi-san sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu. Kahoko menengadah memandang mereka dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua"

"Hei, bukan hanya dia saja mencemaskanmu, Kaho-chan. Kami semua mencemaskanmu", sela Nami.

"Untung kau segera siuman, Hino-san. Aku khawatir kau harus kami bawa ke rumah sakit, tadinya", ujar Aoi.

"Maaf, semuanya. Tapi aku sudah baikan, kok"

"Hino-chan, kau ingin makan di kasur atau bergabung dengan yang lainnya di ruang makan?", tanya Hayaashi-san ramah.

Kahoko memerah, dijawabnya dengan ragu, "Eh... Aku lebih memilih makan bersama saja, kalau boleh"

"Tentu saja, boleh. Bukan begitu, Kaji-kun?"

"Tentu, Hino-san sudah kelihatan lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Harus kuakui, Hino-san, warna wajahmu sebelumnya benar- benar mengerikan." Kahoko tertawa gugup. Hayashi-san melihat betapa nyamannya Hana dengan Kahoko. Biasanya Hana akan malu – malu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan orang baru.

'_Mungkin memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Dasar, Len! Rupanya dia mau main rahasia – rahasian dariku, pengurusnya sejak bayi ini? Bilangnya tidak punya ternyata punya'_, pikir Hayashi-san gemas.

"Momma, Momma sudah sembuh?", tanya Hana cemas. Semua orang termasuk Len memandangi Kahoko, penasaran. Kahoko mengabaikan penontonnya dan menciumi kedua pipi Hana. Lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja, Momma baik – baik saja, Sayangku. Karena Momma sudah bertemu denganmu", Hana tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kahoko sekali lagi dan berseru.

"Aku sayang sekali sama Momma!", Kahoko tertawa kecil dan memeluknya.

Saat makan malam pun tiba. Kahoko duduk diapit oleh Len dan Ryotaro, Kiriya disebelah Ryotaro. Hana di pangkuannya. Di seberang mereka duduk Kazuki, Manami, Nami,dan Aoi. Di ujung meja duduk Azuma.

"Hino, kau masih ingat padaku, tidak? Dulu kita pernah tampil bersama, saat konser amal universitasmu dulu?", tanya Ryotaro ramah, berusaha membangun suasana santai.

"Ah, Tsuchiura Ryotaro-san, pianis yang dulu mendampingiku bermain Beethoven's Spring, bukan?"

"Wah, ternyata kau ingat, ya. Kukira kau sudah lupa. Permainanmu waktu itu bagus sekali, lho. Padahal kita sama sekali tanpa latihan."

"Ah, iya, benar. Waktu itu aku baru pulang dari Luxemburg, Kakak laki – lakiku menikah. Sebagai adik aku tidak bisa tidak menghadiri pernikahannya", Len terbelalak. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau Ryotaro dan Kahoko sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Memang sebelumnya Ryotaro pernah bercerita tentang seorang violinis yang pernah didampinginya sebelumnya saat ia menjadi tamu kehormatan dalam sebuah konser amal yang diadakan sebuah universitas di Amerika. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu siapa nama violinis tersebut. Sekarang ia tahu, "maaf, Tsuchiura-san, waktu itu kita tidak bisa berbincang – bincang. Aku ada tes kelulusan setelah menghadiri acara itu", sambung Kahoko.

"Tidak apa – apa, toh sekarang kita sudah bertemu, bukan?"

"Ya"

"Momma, lagi!", pinta Hana dengan manjanya. Kahoko kembali menyuapi Hana yang ada dipangkuannya dengan tersenyum. Semua orang di meja kembali memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan takjub.

"Hana, kalau begitu kapan Momma-mu makan, Sayang?", tegur Hayashi-san lembut, "sini, Hana nenek suapi saja".

Hana mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi Hana maunya disuapi Momma".

"Ah, tidak apa – apa, kok, Hayashi-san, bukan? Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, kalau Hanami-chan ingin kusuapi"

"Begitu, ya, Hino-chan. Baiklah, kalau kau memang tak keberatan"

"Tidak, kok, sama sekali tidak apa – apa", tukasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Makan yang banyak, ya Hino-chan. Minna-san, bibi tinggal dulu, ya", mereka semua mengiyakan dan Hayashi-san pun berjalan menuju pintu.

'_Sebenarnya, aku merasa gugup, makan bersama mereka. Mereka 'kan musisi – musisi dunia. Apalagi ada Le—TSUKIMORI-san! Tapi karena ada Hanami-chan jadinya aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Tapi...'_

"Oh, ya, Mori-san", panggil Kahoko, Manami menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, Hino-san?"

"Ano... Kukira kau ada... _janji_ dengan seseorang. Makanya, kau tadi menolak ajakan Mio dan aku", ujar Kahoko bingung, mengucapkan kata _janji_ dengan sedikit ragu. Manami terlihat bingung sejenak, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakannya sebelumnya saat menolak ajakan Kahoko dan Mio, salah seorang teman Kahoko yang bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit milik keluarga Aoi.

"Ah, iya memang benar hari ini aku ada _kencan_ dengan _pacar_ku. Seperti yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, Hino-san", jawabnya geli. Kazuki memerah mendengar hal itu.

Kahoko terbelalak, "Kau punya pacar?", _'Siapa? Kuharap bukan _dia_. Tapi, dia 'kan sudah punya anak. Berarti 'kan sudah punya istri! Kenapa aku tadi tidak tanya langsung saja dengan Yunoki-san? Kahoko bodoh!'_

Manami tertawa, "Ah, iya, ya, tadi pagi aku janji akan menberitahumu, tapi sepertinya itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Hino-san, kenalkan, Hihara Kazuki-kun, _pacar_ku", Kazuki yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum pada Kahoko.

"Hai, Hino-chan, yoroshiku. Mana-chan sering bercerita tentang kau, lho"

"Aa... Soukka..."

"Sou sou"

"Momma, aku sudah kenyang", ujar Hana sambil menepuk lengan kiri Kahoko yang memeluknya. Kahoko tersenyum mengerti.

"Baiklah"

"Biar kusiapkan susunya dulu", ujar Nami, bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Momma, mau kusuapi?", tawar Hana dengan senyum, menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Kahoko menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah, Momma bisa sendiri, kok", jawabnya, senyumnya tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"Jya... Mau minta Daddy suapi Momma?", tanyanya polos. Kahoko dan Len memerah. Yang lainnya terbelalak. Mereka bergantian memandangi Hana, Kahoko, Len dan kembali ke Hana dengan tatapan tertarik.

'_Sepertinya seru, nih'_, pikir Azuma, Ryotaro, Aoi, dan Kiriya bersamaan. Manami memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan berharap. Kazuki tersedak minumannya dan terbatuk.

"Ti—TIDAK! ITU—" "HANA!", Kahoko dan Len berkata bersamaan. Keduanya berpandangan sebentar, kemudian berpaling. Kahoko menunduk memandangi bahunya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah rambutnya, Len menoleh menghindari tatapan yang lainnya. Hana dengan lugunya menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku pernah liat tuh, Auntie Mizue sama Uncle Ryo suap – suapan. Auntie Manami juga, sama Uncle Kazuki. Terus kenapa Momma sama Daddy nggak mau?"

Ryotaro, Kazuki, dan Manami tersipu, "He—HEI! Hana—", protes Ryotaro.

"Hayashi-san sudah menyiapkan susunya, jadi aku tidak perlu bikin deh—", ujar Nami saat kembali memasuki ruang makan. "—ara? Ada apa ini? Kok, diam semua, sih?", lanjut Nami heran.

Makan malam pun berakhir dengan lancar, meski sedikit canggung. Saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, Kahoko baru sadar tentang sesuatu yang penting.

"Ano... Tsukimori-san?", panggil Kahoko ragu. Len berbalik enggan menghadap Kahoko, ditatapnya Kahoko dingin.

"Ada apa?"

Kahoko terkejut dengan nada dingin Len, matanya sedikit melebar, dengan cepat Kahoko menguasai dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, biolaku ada dimana?"

"Oh, aku yakin biolamu ada di ruang keluarga", jawabnya acuh.

Kahoko mengembuskan napas sembunyi – sembunyi. _'Mungkin, karena tidak ada Hanami-chan bersamaku, ia jadi dingin begini'_, pikir Kahoko sedih.

Saat memasuki ruang keluarga, Nami dan Manami memanggilnya mendekat. Kahoko duduk di sofa kulit sewarna madu di sebelah Nami dan Hana. Hana merangkak turun dari pangkuan Nami dan duduk di pangkuan Kahoko dengan nyamannya. Hana tersenyum pada Kahoko, menampilkan sederet gigi susunya. Kahoko membalas senyumnya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Hana, sudah malam, ayo tidur", ajak Len saat dilihatnya gadis kecilnya menguap lebar. Hana merengut tak setuju, tangannya mengenggam erat pada kemeja putih kahoko.

"_Nein (tidak)_"

"Hana", tegur Len lembut.

"Nggak mau, aku masih kangen sama Momma!"

"Ah, ayahmu benar, Sayang. Sudah malam, tidurlah"

"Tapi... nanti Momma pergi lagi. Aku masih mau sama Momma", Hana berkata dengan pelan dan lambat, membuat mereka semua tersentak kaget. Kahoko tersenyum sedih, didekapnya gadis kecil di pangkuannya.

"Tidurlah, Momma tidak akan pergi kemana – mana, kok"

"Benar? Momma janji?"

"Iya", Kahoko mengangkat tubuh Hana dan menaruhnya di kedua lengannya, menggendongnya dalam pangkuannya. Lengannya terasa pas menggendong tubuh kecilnya seperti itu. Menidurkannya dalam gendongannya. Len menatapnya takjub, begitu pula yang lainnya. Kahoko menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya. Len menatap Kahoko tak percaya. Lagu yang disenandungkan Kahoko adalah Ave Maria-nya Schubert. Lagu yang sama yang setiap malam Len mainkan untuk membuat Hana tertidur! Lagu kenangannya! Kenangan mereka!

'_Kenapa Ka—_Hino _... Apa maksudnya? Apa dia hanya asal memilih lagu?'_

Baru setengah lagu disenandungkan, Hana mulai menutup matanya dan saat lagu itu mencapai akhirnya, Hana sudah terlelap dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Kahoko memandangi wajahnya dengan sayang, diciumnya keningnya sambil mengucapkan "Mimpi indah".

"Ah, aku sudah harus pulang, sekarang", ujar Manami memecahkan keheningan. Kazuki berjalan ke sampingnya.

"Aku antar pulang Mana-chan, ya? Aku juga harus pulang", pamit Kazuki, mereka berdua pun pulang setelah sebelumnya mereka menciumi pipi dan kening Hana.

"Ah, aku juga, besok ada rapat redaksi, Tsuchiura-kun, antar aku pulang", Nami beranjak dari sofa dan mengumpulkan barangnya. Ryotaro menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, toh kau tetap akan memaksa diantar meskipun kutolak"

Nami menyeringai, "Tentu saja, aku akan menelepon Mizue-chan kalau perlu".

"Sudah kuduga. Yah, sampai jumpa besok, kalau begitu, Tsukimori. Kita bahas agenda kita besok saja". Len mengangguk sekali , "Sampai jumpa, Hino", lanjut Ryotaro menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Kahoko. Nami mencium kening Hana sekali dan tersenyum pada Kahoko. Setelah itu, mereka pun pulang.

"Aku juga harus pulang, Ayano pasti sudah menungguku di rumah. Terima kasih atas waktumu, Tsukimori-kun", ucap Azuma.

"Ah, hari ini aku ada shift malam. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit"

"Akihiko-san bakal mengamuk kalau aku tidak ke kantornya lagi malam ini"

Len mengangguk mengerti. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Hino-san, senang berkenalan denganmu", ujar Azuma.

"Benar, senang bertemu denganmu, Hino-san. Sampai jumpa", ujar Aoi.

"Sampai jumpa, Hino-san", ulang Kiriya.

"Ah, sampai jumpa, senang bertemu kalian juga", balas Kahoko tersenyum. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Kahoko bangkit dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku juga sudah harus pulang, Tsukimori-san. Sudah larut malam, aku tak ingin mengganggumu lebih lama lagi". Len menoleh ke arah Kahoko, matanya melebar.

"Baiklah", ujar Len dengan nada dingin yang sama.

"Ano... kalau kau tak keberatan, boleh, kutaruh dia di tempat tidurnya dulu?", tanya Kahoko ragu.

"Ikuti aku", jawab Len. Kahoko mengikuti Len dua langkah di belakangnya. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Len membukakan pintu dan menahannya untuk Kahoko. Begitu Kahoko masuk, Len menutup pintu dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Kahoko menaruh Hana di atas kasur perlahan. Di selimutinya tubuh kecilnya, dan dibelainya lembut kepalanya.

'_Dia benar – benar mirip dengannya, bukan? Segala bentuk fisiknya mirip dia. Warna rambutnya, hidungnya, bibirnya juga. Kulitnya juga sama seperti dia, tapi warnanya sedikit pucat. Tapi kalau tidak salah, dia juga punya lesung pipi sama seperti... Ah, sudahlah! Kau 'kan sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya!'_, pikir Kahoko sedikit kesal. Saat berbalik badan, dilihatnya Len memandanginya dengan tatapan yang penuh arti. Kahoko tersipu, membalas menatap mata topaznya. Setelah beberapa saat saling memandang ke dalam mata masing – masing, Len memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kuantar kau pulang", ujar Len sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kahoko. Kahoko menoleh ke balik bahunya memandangi Hana yang terlelap dan mengangguk. Kahoko berjalan keluar dengan perasaan bingung. Ia seperti tidak ingin meninggalkan Hana. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan hal seperti itu.

'_Mungkin karena perasaan simpati itu tadi'_, pikir Kahoko bingung.

"Oh, Len! Dan Hino-chan! Kalian mau kemana?", tanya Hayashi-san saat ia melihat Len membukakan pintu depan untuk Kahoko.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang, oba-san". Hayashi-san terbelalak, kaget bercampur senang, _'Oh, masa muda! Sebaiknya kau menginap dengan Hino-chan, Len! Aku akan punya laporan yang bagus yang bisa kulaporkan pada Misa-san nanti'_, pikir Hayashi-san, matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Hati – hati di jalan, Len. Datang lagi, ya, Hino-chan. Bibi yakin, Hanami-chan akan _bahagia_ kau ada di sini" _'Dan pastinya Misa-san, Jun-san. Nakata-san, dan aku akan sangat _senang_ kalau kau bisa menjadi _istri _Len'_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Hayashi-san. Maaf sudah banyak merepotkan anda", Kahoko membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa – apa, Hino-chan. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu"

"Eh?", Kahoko menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Len menghela napas letih dan menekan keningnya dengan jari – jarinya.

"Ayo pergi, Hino", Len bergegas berjalan keluar.

"Ah! Tunggu, Tsukimori-san!", Kahoko membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan pergi mengikuti Len. Len berhenti tiba – tiba dan berbalik menghadap Kahoko.

"Tunggu di sini", meskipun bingung, Kahoko menunggu disana saat Len berjalan ke arah samping rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil hitam mengilat berhenti di depannya. Len turun dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Kahoko duduk tanpa berkata apa – apa.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kahoko terdiam. Baik ia maupun Len merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Kahoko memandang Len dari pantulan jendela pintu mobil. Len mencuri pandang cepat ke arah Kahoko beberapa kali. Setiap kali ia ingin memulai pembicaraan dengannya, ia tak pernah bisa menemukan suaranya, jadi ia hanya bisa menahan apa yang hendak ia katakan padanya.

"Ah, Tsukimori-san, belokan di depan nanti belok kiri. Apartemenku ada di seberang toserba", hanya itu yang dikatakan Kahoko selama perjalanan. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat. Len membukakan pintu penumpang dan Kahoko pun turun.

"Kuantar kau sampai ke apartemenmu", ujar Len pelan. Kahoko mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu mata dengan Len. Ekspresinya sangat tenang. Kahoko tidak bisa menebak pikiran Len. "Itu kalau kau tak keberatan".

Kahoko mengerjap dua kali, "Eh? Tentu, aku tidak keberatan", jawabnya bingung. _'Lagipula, aku masih ingin bersama denganmu, Tsukimori-kun'_. Mereka pun berjalan pelan dalam diam. Kahoko tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama hampir 17 tahun terakhir mereka tak bertukar kabar. Ia ingin tahu, meski ia takut hatinya tak sanggup menerimanya. Ia takut, tapi...

"Aku tidak tahu...", bisik Kahoko. Len memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Kahoko dengan tatapan terkejut dan bingung. Kahoko menghentikan langkahnya. Len berhenti dan membalikkan badan, memandangnya sesaat.

"Hino?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Kalau kau sudah punya anak, Tsukimori-san", ulang Kahoko dengan suara pelan yang tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan. Len membelalak terkejut. Ia tak mengira, Kahoko akan mengungkit hal itu.

"Ah... Itu..."

"Ia cantik sekali, Tsukimori-san. Benar – benar mirip dengan dirimu", Kahoko mengangkat kepalanya, dengan ragu ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar berita pernikahanmu sebelumnya, Tsukimori-san. Kenapa harus disembunyikan? Kalau diberitakan, aku 'kan bisa—"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hino!"

"Eh?"

" Ini hidupku dan ini pilihanku. Kau sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur!", tanpa disadarinya, kata – kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Len memalingkan kepalanya, tersentak melihat reaksi Kahoko. Len menyesal begitu ia menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Mata Kahoko melebar dengan perasaan tersiksa, keningnya mengerut sedih. Kahoko menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan terluka.

"Ah, iya, memang benar. Itu bukan urusanku sama sekali", bisiknya sedih. _'Untuk apa aku mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa kau sebodoh itu, Kahoko! Apa yang di katakan Tsukimori-kun benar. Ini bukan urusanku'_.

"Maaf, Tsukimori-san, bukan maksudku ikut campur atau apa. Aku hanya penasaran tadi. Kurasa bukan tempatku untuk mengetahuinya. Lagipula apa gunanya kalau aku tahu, benar bukan?", Kahoko tertawa sedih, _'Dia bahkan tidak mengijinkanku melanjutkan perkataanku, jadi...,_' ia tersenyum memandang Len yang memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah, tapi senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya. _'Jadi benar dia... sudah pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain? Kenapa hatiku terasa perih? Kenapa? Itu... bukan urusanku... 'kan?'_

'_Bukan begitu... Bukan itu maksudku...'_, pikir Len kalut.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengantarku pulang. Hari ini benar – benar... menyenangkan, bisa bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama, juga Hanami-chan dan yang lainnya. Maaf, aku tadi sudah merepotkan kalian semua, terutama kau, Tsukimori-san"

'_Bukan... Kahoko... dengarkan aku...'_

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, sudah larut malam. Kau harus istirahat, tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke apartemenku. Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

'_Tidak, Kahoko... Dengarkan aku...'_

"Sepertinya aku melanggar janjiku sendiri. Maaf, Tsukimori-san, aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku _lagi_", lagi – lagi, Kahoko menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Senyum terluka yang sama. Len tersentak mendengarnya. "Selamat malam, Tsukimori-san dan... _Selamat tinggal_".

'_Tidak... TIDAK! Kahoko, tunggu!'_, teriak Len dalam hati saat ia melihat Kahoko mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Len menemukan tubuh dan suaranya lagi saat dilihatnya Kahoko berada di depan lift. Len berlari dan menarik tangan Kahoko, "Bukan begitu, Kahoko!", serunya.

Kahoko terbelalak, matanya yang berkaca – kaca menatap Len bingung. Len menelan sekali, gugup sebelum berkata, "Hanami... dia... Sebenarnya... Hana bukan anak kandungku... Bukan... Dia anak angkatku..."

"A—Apa?", tanya Kahoko dengan suara lemas. Ditatapnya mata topaz itu dalam – dalam, menebak apakah Len bersungguh – sungguh atau tidak. Dan dia tahu jawabannya dari matanya.

"Hana bukanlah anak kandungku", ulang Len serius.

***Fin-Chapter 2 Their Meeting***

Wah, ada yang berteriak minta spoiler! Then Check This Out :

"Kau tahu, aku benar – benar merindukanmu, Len-kun"

"Bagaimana bisa pacaran, kalau aku sudah memiliki seseorang di hatiku?"

_-::o::-_

_'Dan aku juga tidak berminat untuk menjadi temannya'_

_-::o::-_

_"Momma sama Daddy sayang sama aku? Sayang sekali? Sangat sangat sangat sayang?"_

___-::o::-_

___"Kahoko"_

___AR. 2 _ Important : Berhubung bulan Februari bulan yang special, watashi berencana mengeluarkan fic baru judulnya Birthday Surprises, setiap chapter mengenai kejadian ulang tahun masing - masing karakter. Ide cerita ini sudah lama matang dan tinggal di publish sesuai ultah masing - masing karakter. Mengenai tgl ultah Kahoko karena watashi ga punya gamenya, watashi ngikut tanggalan di fic lain, yaitu 27 Feb. Nah, silakan menunggu, minna..._

___*o*o*o* Please leave Review, karena dengan membaca review minna, watashi semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini*o*o*o*_


	4. Chapter 3

Herzlich Willkommen (Welcome) to First Project of Sweet Ave Maria

Rating : T

Pairing : Len X Kahoko

Genre : Family/Romance

Disclamer : La Corda d'Oro bukan punyaku, kalau iya pasti udah dari seleksi kedua kubikin Len sadar kalau dia ada rasa sama Kahoko, dan menyatakan cintanya sehabis mainkan biola buat lumba-lumba yang sakit itu (di anime), atau sewaktu Len meluk Kahoko dari belakang yang di Chapter 67 atau Chapter 70 sewaktu Len ngasih jaketnya buat Kahoko sebelum naik taksi ke bandara... Tapi sayang bukan punyaku hiks... hiks... Len... ;( Sorry for my blabbering...

Warning : Dont like the pairing? Don't like the story? Don't read this fic, then. It's simple as that ^v^

Side note : Buat Pururu-chan & Rin-san, arigatou atas masukannya, chapter 4 jadi karenamu, he he... Moga Rin-san ma Nagisa-san ntar ga terlalu sibuk... ^^

**The Fated Love**

'_Percayakah kau, kalau orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu adalah orang yang pernah kita jumpai sebelumnya?'_

-:- Chapter 3 -:-

"Hana bukanlah anak kandungku", ulang Len serius.

"Apa... maksudmu?", tanya Kahoko lemas.

"Hana, dia diadopsi oleh orang tuaku, Kahoko. Sejak dulu ibuku menginginkan anak perempuan, kau tahu itu, 'kan? Selain itu... ibuku mencemaskan...ku", Len mengerutkan keningnya saat menyebutkan dirinya.

"Kenapa?", bisik Kahoko bingung. Ia tak bisa berbicara lebih dari bisikan.

"Pernahkah kau... mendengar tentang... berita tentang aku... _gay?_", Kahoko terkesiap pelan dan mengangguk lambat. Len tersenyum kecut dan berkata, "Ibuku mengkhawatirkan berita itu benar, dan ia... ia pikir jika aku merawatnya sebagai anakku, dia pikir itu akan... _menyembuhkanku_. Padahal itu tidak benar", Len menarik napas dalam. "Ibuku mendengar berita tentang seorang bayi berumur 2 bulan yang menjadi korban penculikan. Kepolisian Seoul berhasil menangkap penculiknya, yang ternyata pengasuhnya sendiri. Berdasarkan penyelidikan polisi, rencananya dia akan dijual ke luar negeri. Orangtuanya sudah dikabari, tapi mereka tidak pernah menjemputnya. Entah apa alasan mereka meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana orang tuanya berada sekarang", Len berkata dengan pelan, matanya terlihat sedih.

"Aku... tidak tahu...", bisik Kahoko pelan.

"Pihak Kedutaan Jepang ingin menanganinya, karena kedua orang tuanya adalah orang Jepang. Ibuku yang saat itu mendapatkan undangan bermain piano untuk acara kenegaraan, mendengar cerita itu dari istri Duta Besar Jepang dan istri Perdana Menteri Seoul. Jadi ibuku berpikir untuk mengadopsinya, daripada membiarkannya masuk panti asuhan. Ibuku menuliskan namaku atas hak asuhnya, ia menyuruhku untuk _mengasuh bayi_", Len mendengus geli, senyum miringnya muncul, "tentu saja awalnya aku menolaknya, apa dia tidak khawatir sama sekali tentang aku merawat bayi? Untung saja, ada mereka yang dengan senang hati membantuku merawat dan membesarkannya. Aku... awalnya aku berencana untuk menitipkannya pada Amou, tapi... ada sesuatu di dirinya yang membuatku melupakan niatku begitu aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali", Len tersenyum lembut dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Aku menyayanginya, seperti aku menyayangi diriku sendiri, seperti aku menyayangi anak kandungku sendiri", ucap Len dengan nada takzim. Kahoko membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar nada dalam perkataannya.

Len membuka matanya lambat dan menatap mata Kahoko lembut, "Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Kahoko. Maaf, aku tidak mengatakannya lebih awal". Kahoko mengerjapkan matanya, sebutir kristal bening mengalir dari matanya. Len menghapusnya dengan jarinya lembut. Mereka bertatapan mata sebentar, "Maaf, kata – kataku menyakitimu, Kahoko, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu sedikit pun, Kahoko, maafkan aku", sesalnya. Kahoko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan... Tidak apa – apa... aku mengerti... Kalau kau tidak ingin mencerita—"

"Kahoko, aku ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya!", potong Len. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menceritakan hal ini padamu. Tadinya aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku tak bisa membuat diriku berbicara padamu. Lagipula, kupikir Yunoki-san atau yang lain sudah menceritakannya padamu, tapi kurasa tidak, huh?", Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kini giliran Kahoko yang mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak, dia tidak sempat memberitahuku apa – apa, kau sudah masuk duluan". Len tertawa kecil. Kahoko membelalak, ia rindu dengan suara tawanya. "Kau tahu, aku benar – benar merindukanmu, Len-kun", bisik Kahoko lembut.

"Aa... Aku juga merindukanmu, Kahoko. Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Tujuh belas tahun, eh?"

"Kurang lebih", tambah Kahoko.

"Jadi, besok kau ada acara atau tidak?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin kau datang ke rumah, besok", jelas Len lambat – lambat.

"Kenapa?"

"Hana, dia... senang bersama denganmu, selama ini, ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, jadi... maukah, kau... menjadi sosok ibu baginya, Kahoko?"

Kahoko terkesiap pelan, terkejut, "Um, tentu... Kalau kau tidak keberatan. Lagipula besok hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur. Aku tidak punya kegiatan apa – apa".

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Kujemput kau besok jam setengah delapan pagi, Hana bangun tidur sekitar jam delapan. Itu kalau kau tidak masalah?"

"Tentu saja, bukan masalah, kok", Len terkekeh mendengar jawaban cepat Kahoko, Kahoko memerah malu. _'Ukh, dasar bodoh! Jangan kedengaran terlalu senang!'_. Len memencet tombol lift, menarik Kahoko masuk ke dalamnya begitu pintu lift terbuka lebar. Kahoko menatap Len bingung, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Menarikku ke dalam lift?"

Len menjawab Kahoko dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan, menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Kahoko dan tersenyum miring, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Kuantar kau sampai apartemenmu", Kahoko tersipu. "Jadi, kau akan naik atau tidak?", Kahoko memencet tombol lantai 5 dengan cepat.

"Aku baru saja akan memencetnya, kok"

"Oh?", Len bertanya dengan skeptis. Len menggenggam tangan Kahoko erat, ia menatap lurus ke depan, sementara Kahoko menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

'_Ke—kenapa? Kenapa jantungku jadi tidak karuan seperti ini? Kenapa mukaku tiba - tiba terasa sangat panas? Apa yang terjadi?'_

"Ah, kita sampai", ujar Len saat pintu lift berdenting. Len menarik Kahoko keluar lift. "Kau baru tahu atau apa?", gumam Len pelan.

"Eh?", Kahoko ragu Len mengajaknya berbicara. Len melanjutkan perkataannya, alisnya mengerut kesal.

"Kau tahu tentang berita... _itu_", ucapnya kesal. Len merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat ia mengatakan berita tentang dirinya seorang gay. Len menatap Kahoko lekat – lekat.

"Eh, ano...", Kahoko memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Len. "Sebenarnya... aku hanya mendengarnya dari temanku, ia salah satu penggemarmu", jawab Kahoko lambat – lambat. "Eh, eeto... ano... sebenarnya... tidak bisa dibilang kalau dia menceritakan detailnya tentang berita itu... ia mengatakannya sambil menangis, katanya ia patah hati", Kahoko menoleh ke arah Len, dilihatnya Len memandangnya tak percaya. "Kau tahu, berita itu sudah membuat seluruh penggemar wanitamu menangis tersedu – sedu?", Kahoko mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan serius.

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Karena seluruh mahasiswi universitasku membicarakan berita itu sampai menangis, bahkan ada yang sampai sakit karena kau"

"Apa salahku? Itukan salah media massa. Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan itu", balas Len lugu.

"Oh, tentu saja ada, kau 'kan sudah terkenal sekarang. Tak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengenalmu, kau tahu?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu", jawab Len dengan nada menerawang. Kahoko menghembuskan napas kesal. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Saat kau mendengar hal itu?"

"Oh, biasa saja, sih. Kalau pun seandainya kau gay, itu 'kan bukan urusanku. Itu pilihanmu sendiri. Selain itu... Sepertinya ibumu akan melakukan apa pun agar kau bisa normal", Kahoko berbohong mengenai perasaannya. Saat itu ia tidak berani mendengar atau melihat berita tentang Len, baik di televisi, koran, majalah, internet, atau dari gosip teman – temannya. Ia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya kalau itu terjadi.

"Aku bukan gay, kau seharusnya tahu itu, 'kan?", gumam Len kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau bukan gay? Kau tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya, kau juga selalu membantah mentah – mentah tentang gosip pacaran antara kau dengan orang – orang terkenal. Baik mereka artis, atau model, atau bahkan sesama musisi?", tanya Kahoko kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja, jadinya kau 'kan tidak disebut – sebut gay. Apalagi kau digosipkan pacaran dengan Tsuchiura-san...", Kahoko berbisik di akhir. Len terbelalak dan berhenti berjalan. Kahoko menghentikan langkahnya dan ditatapnya Len takut – takut. Len hanya menatapnya geli dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan Kahoko.

"Yah, Tsuchiura dan aku adalah teman sejak kecil, kau ingat? Aku pernah menceritakan padamu sebelumnya. Kami sama – sama tahu, aku bukan gay apalagi dia. Dia sudah bertunangan saat berita itu muncul"

"Lantas, mengapa kau tidak pacaran atau bertunangan saja seperti Tsuchiura-san?", tanya Kahoko bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa pacaran, kalau aku sudah memiliki seseorang di hatiku?", Len menatap dalam mata Kahoko.

'_Apa dia... sebenarnya dia sudah... tapi kalau begitu, mengapa memintaku untuk menjadi...'_, "Hanami-chan?", tanya Kahoko ragu.

"Bukan"

"Eh?"

"Sebaiknya kau masuk, Kahoko. Sudah larut malam", ucap Len pelan. Kahoko mengerutkan alisnya tidak setuju.

"Lho? Kita 'kan belum sampai di apartemenku"

"Benarkah? Lantas, apartemen yang ada di belakangmu itu milik siapa? Apa ada yang bernama Hino Kahoko di sini selain dirimu?", Len mendengus geli sambil menunjuk pintu di belakangnya dengan dagu. Kahoko memutar badannya cepat, dilihatnya plat nama di dinding apartemen itu, di sana tertulis _Hino Kahoko._

"Eh? Sudah sampai?", serunya bingung. Len memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan keras – keras, sudah malam. Nanti kau malah mengganggu tetangga – tetanggamu"

"Uuups, kau tidak mampir dulu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ada hal yang harus kuurus terlebih dahulu"

Kahoko memikirkannya sejenak, "Kau masih mau latihan?", tanyanya sambil menelengkan kepala.

Len tersenyum kecil saat menjawab, "Tidak... aku hanya ingin melihat rumah kami"

"Lho? Kau tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuamu?"

Len menatapnya geli, "Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah membeli rumah itu untuk kami tinggali. Kami 'kan tidak bisa terus – terusan tinggal bersama orang tuaku. Akan ada saat dimana aku harus... tinggal terpisah dengan mereka. Sepertinya Hana senang dengan udara Jepang, jadi tidak ada salahnya membeli rumah bukan? Lagipula investasi di bidang properti di Jepang akan sangat menguntungkan, nantinya", Len berhati – hati untuk tidak mengucapkan kata akan menikah. Tapi sepertinya Kahoko tidak menangkap maksud Len, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu... Bagaimana jadinya nanti... Kalau kau harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk konser? Apakah kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak pernah berani meninggalkannya seorang diri. Aku takut dia akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tahun ini aku mengambil cuti dari dunia musik. Aku akan tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara waktu sambil belajar menangani perusahaan keluargaku. Kalau nanti seandainya aku harus pergi keluar negeri untuk konser, yang pastinya tidak kurencanakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku akan mengusahakan dia sudah mendapatkan... _teman_ yang bisa menemaninya sepanjang waktu", hampir saja Len mengucapkan kata ibu. Kahoko hanya mengangguk mengerti, sekali lagi tidak menangkap arti tersirat dalam perkataannya.

"Kurasa kau harus mulai mencarikan teman yang tepat baginya, Len-kun. Kau 'kan tidak selamanya cuti bermusik"

'_Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkannya. Hanya bagaimana saja dan kapan'_, pikir Len geli.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, sudah malam", ujar Kahoko pelan, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Len.

"Aa... Sumanai"

"Uun, nandemonai"

"Oyasuminasai, Len-kun. Kiotsukete ne"

"Aa... oyasumi", Len membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi. Kahoko melihatnya berjalan dengan tatapan sedih. Sebelum berbelok, Len membalikkan setengah badannya dan memanggil Kahoko.

"Hino!", Kahoko membelalak kaget mendengar Len memanggil nama keluarganya. Len tersenyum miring dan berkata, "Aku masih sendiri" dengan nada menggoda. Kahoko merah padam.

'_Apa maksudnya?'_, Len tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di belokan koridor menuju lift. "Apa... maksudnya...?", bisik Kahoko bingung.

* * *

Len memandangi rumah itu dengan senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya. Rumah itu cukup besar, bergaya modern kontemporer dengan perpaduan cat berwarna putih tulang, abu – abu muda dan gelap ,dengan jendela besar – besar, memiliki lima kamar tidur yang dua diantaranya memiliki kamar mandi di dalam dengan empat ruangan musik, dan ruangan lain yang memiliki luas yang sama, halaman rumahnya juga sangat luas, di halaman yang luas itu, kini terdapat ayunan besar di halaman belakang. Selain itu, terdapat bunga – bunga dan pohon – pohon besar di halaman depan dan belakang, yang membuatnya terasa sejuk.

"Tsukimori-san, apakah anda puas dengan hasil kerja kami?", tanya sebuah suara berat dari belakangnya. Len menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berusia pertengahan 50an berjalan ke arahnya.

"Shindo-san"

"Kami harap anda menyukainya, Tsukimori-san"

"Aa... Hasilnya melebihi yang kuharapkan. Benar – benar bagus"

"Anda ingin melihat bagian dalamnya? Ruang musik dan kamar – kamar tidur? Terutama untuk nona kecil?", Shindo-san tersenyum hangat. Len menggeleng lambat.

"Tidak perlu, saya yakin hasilnya pasti mengagumkan. Mengingat nama besar anda di dunia arsitektur Jepang dan dunia"

"Anda tak ingin memeriksanya?"

"Tidak, saya percaya anda, Shindo-san"

"Begitu... Baiklah, saya rasa anda harus segera pulang sekarang, Tsukimori-san?"

"Benar"

"Hati – hati di jalan"

"Terima kasih"

Selama di perjalanan menuju kediaman Tsukimori, Len tersenyum saat mengenang waktunya bersama Kahoko. _'Jangan pernah lepaskan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu, kau harus menggenggamnya dengan erat di hatimu'_

'_Kau benar, oba-san. Kali ini aku tak 'kan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Tidak akan pernah'_, janji Len.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga, Len mendengar suara ibunya dan Hayashi-san berbincang – bincang, Len tak ingin mendengarnya apalagi sampai terlibat dalam pembicaraan mereka mengenai dirinya. Len mengerutkan kening saat mendengar Hayashi-san bercerita tentang Kahoko. _'Firasatku mengatakan ini akan sangat mengganggu'_, Len menghela napas letih, ia ingin segera tidur tapi ia merasa tidak sopan tidak menyapa orang tuanya terlebih dahulu. Len membuka pintu ruang keluarga dan berjalan mendekati sofa tempat ibunya dan Hayashi-san duduk.

"Oh, Len, okaerinasai", sambut Misa-san dan Hayashi-san bersamaan.

"Tadaima Haha, Oba-san"

"Sini, Len, duduklah, mari kita nikmati teh dan kue kering ini bersama", ajak ibunya.

"Hai, itadakimasu", Len mengambil cangkir yang disodorkan Hayashi-san dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Ne, Len, ibu sudah dengar dari Hayashi-san—"

'_Benar 'kan!'_

"Sepertinya Hana-chan benar – benar terikat dengan Hino-san. Sepertinya ibu pernah mendengarnya, tapi di mana, ya? Ibu lupa, apa kau tahu, siapa?", pancing Misa-san.

"Aa... Hino Kahoko, dia pernah jadi teman dekatku", jawab Len lambat.

"Ah! Kahoko-chan! Keluarga Hino! Bukannya seharusnya mereka masih tinggal di Luksemburg?"

"Tidak tahu. Setahuku Hino tinggal di sini sendirian. Ia tinggal di apartemen di distrik Seya-ku"

"Oh, cukup jauh, kalau begitu. Kenapa kau memanggilnya Hino? Kau 'kan biasanya memanggilnya Kahoko?", goda ibunya.

"Kurasa itu sudah tidak pantas lagi. Itu saat kami masih kecil. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk memanggilnya seperti itu"

"Tentu saja, kau berhak, Len. Kau 'kan temannya"

"Kami tidak berteman lagi sejak usiaku 8 tahun. Maaf, tapi aku ingin istirahat sekarang, kalau ibu tidak keberatan" _'Dan aku juga tidak berminat untuk menjadi temannya'_

"Oh, tentu", Misa-san menjawab bingung, "Oh, Len, Hana-chan tadi bangun saat kau pergi. Ia tidur bersama kami malam ini, kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Iie, betsuni. Oyasuminasai, Haha, oba-san"

"Oyasuminasai, Len", jawab keduanya. "Oh, Len?", panggil ibunya saat Len membuka pintu. Len membalikkan badannya dan menatap ibunya. "Ibu akan senang sekali, kalau kau dan Kahoko-chan tidak berteman lagi. Ibu dukung keputusanmu", Hayashi-san dan Len menatap Misa-san yang tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan heran. Len mengerti maksudnya dan membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, kalau begitu. Aku senang ibu mengerti keputusanku. Sampai bertemu besok pagi"

"Hai, hai"

"Misa-san, mengapa anda berkata seperti itu?", tanya Hayashi-san begitu Len menutup pintu ruang keluarga. Misa-san tertawa lembut.

"Apakah Hayashi-san tidak tahu? Len menyatakan sesuatu yang tersirat di dalam perkataannya"

"Eh?"

"Len tidak berniat untuk berteman dengan Kahoko-chan, tapi Len menginginkan yang lebih dari teman"

"Maksud anda? Len menginginkan Hino-chan sebagai...", Hayashi-san menggantung kalimatnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benar sekali"

Len beranjak menuju kamarnya setelah ia mendengarkan ibunya berkata pada Hayashi-san, "Dan aku akan sangat senang, memiliki Kahoko-chan sebagai menantuku", yang disetujui oleh Hayashi-san dengan terkekeh. Len tersenyum, _'Tentu saja aku menginginkan lebih dari Kahoko. Aku tidak ingin menjadi temannya lagi. Kau terkadang memang bisa membaca pikiranku, Haha ue'_

_

* * *

_

Pagi hari menjelang, Len berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan. _'Kenapa aku sampai memimpikan hal itu?'_, pikir Len heran. Hayashi-san membalikkan badannya saat mendengar Len berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ohayou Len, ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatannya kurang sehat, kau baik – baik saja, Len?"

"Tidak... tidak apa – apa", Len mengambil gelas dan menuangkan sekarton jus apel, menenggaknya tak bersisa.

"Kau mau kemana, pagi – pagi begini?", tanya Hayashi-san bingung. "Hana-chan masih belum bangun"

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku akan pergi menjemput Hino", ujar Len bergegas keluar sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Mattaku! Len bahkan tidak mengambil kue yang baru ku panggang!", Hayashi-san menggelengkan kepalanya. "Heh, masa muda memang menyenangkan. Jangan dilepas lagi, Len", ujarnya memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup.

Len memencet bel sekali dan menunggu dengan tak sabar. Kahoko membuka pintu, ia tertegun melihat Len berdiri di depan pintunya. "Selamat pagi, Hino"

"Le—Tsuki—Tsukimori-ku—san", jawab Kahoko terbata – bata. Len terkekeh pelan. "O—ohayou go-zaimasu... Dou—doushi-ta no?"

"Ohayou, Kahoko", Kahoko tersipu. "Sudah siap?"

"E—eeto... a—ano...", Kahoko masih belum mempercayai matanya. Tadi malam ia bermimpi bertemu lagi dengan Len. Ia masih tak percaya, kalau yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Tsukimori Len. Ia teringat pembicaraan mereka kemarin malam. Kahoko mengerutkan keningnya, _'Tidak mungkin ia belum menikah. Aku yakin kalau Len pasti sudah menikah. Mana mungkin orang seperti dia belum menikah. Dia 'kan punya segalanya! Lagipula rasanya mustahil kalau Hana bukan anak kandungnya'_, pikirnya pahit.

"Ada apa?", Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung melihat berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam matanya. Kahoko tersadar, kemudian ia menggeleng lemah.

"Bukan apa – apa", desah Kahoko.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi Hana bangun", Len menarik tangan Kahoko, ia memerah malu saat Len menarik tangannya.

"Cho—chot—chotto!"

Sesampainya di kediaman Tsukimori, Kahoko memasuki ruang keluarga sambil mengembuskan napas letih. Len melirik ke arahnya, Kahoko menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat Len membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya, tiba – tiba Misa-san menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kahoko-chan!", serunya.

"Misa-obasan", balas Kahoko. "Ohayou gozaimasu, maaf saya mengganggu anda sepagi ini", lanjutnya membungkukkan badannya. Misa-obasan menghampiri Kahoko dan memeluknya, ia tertawa kecil.

"Oh, jangan memanggilku Misa-obasan! Aku merasa sudah tua. Panggil saja okaa-san! Dan tolong, Kahoko-chan, jangan berbicara begitu formal!"

"O—oka—okaa—san", gumamnya terbata – bata. Misa-san terkekeh geli mendengar Kahoko memanggilnya ibu dengan terbata – bata.

"Oh, sudahlah. Nanti kau akan terbiasa", balas Misa-san senang.

"Eh?", Misa-san meregangkan pelukannya dan memandangnya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki sambil terus memegang pundak Kahoko.

"Kahoko-chan! Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, kau sudah dewasa, kau sudah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik! Ya ampun! Kalau bukan karena Len, ibu pasti tidak ingat lagi denganmu!", Misa-san berbicara dengan semangat, ia dengan cepatnya memanggil dirinya ibu saat berbicara dengan Kahoko. Kahoko menatapnya bingung dengan muka memerah.

"A—ano..."

"Ayo, duduk dulu. Ibu merindukanmu, lho, Kahoko-chan. Ada banyak yang harus kita bicarakan untuk mengejar waktu yang telah lalu", ujarnya sambil mendudukkan Kahoko di sofa. Len mengikuti mereka dalam diam. Ia merasa terhibur dengan tingkah laku Kahoko. Dilihatnya Kahoko menoleh padanya, meminta tolong, tapi Len hanya mengangkat bahu sedikit.

'_Maaf, Kahoko, tapi tak ada yang bisa menghentikan ibuku, kalau ia sedang bersemangat akan sesuatu. Dan dalam hal ini, kau'_, pikir Len sambil menahan senyum geli. Kahoko menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Nah, Kahoko-chan, bagaimana kabar keluargamu? Ku dengar istri Tsukasa-kun sudah melahirkan, siapa ya, namanya?"

"Ah, Tsukasa-niichan", seru Kahoko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ibu barunya. _'Bukan! Sudah ku bilang jangan berharap lebih dari ini!'_ , "Shina-neechan sudah melahirkan. Minggu lalu mereka memberiku kabar, katanya anak mereka kembar, laki – laki dan perempuan. Nii-chan benar – benar bahagia", Kahoko mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu dengan sendu. _'Aku ingin tahu... mereka tak pernah memberiku kabar sejak hari itu...'_

"Benarkah? Oh, syukurlah, kalau begitu! Bagaimana dengan kakak perempuanmu?"

"Oh! Reiko-neechan dan suami dan anak – anak mereka sekarang tinggal di Swiss, katanya mereka akan pindah ke Jepang, tapi masih belum pasti kapan"

"Wah, senangnya Akari, dia sudah memiliki cucu – cucu yang lucu lagi... Tidak seperti aku dan suamiku! Kami hanya punya satu dan Len sama sekali masih belum ada keinginan untuk menambah!", ujarnya gemas. Len mengernyit. Kahoko menatap Len dan Misa-san bergantian.

'_Apa maksudnya, dia menginginkan Len-kun untuk segera menikah? Kurasa Misa—_Okaa-san_—'_, memerah begitu mengoreksi dirinya sendiri _'—masih berpikiran kalau Len-kun gay'_, pikirnya iba.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Kahoko-chan? Ku dengar dari Len kau tinggal sendiri di Jepang"

"Ah, iya, benar"

"Apa sekarang kau masih sekolah atau sudah bekerja?"

Kahoko tersenyum mendengar Misa-san menanyakan berbagai hal tentang ia dan keluarganya. Ia merasa sedang di interview seperti saat melamar pekerjaan. "Sekarang aku bekerja di Seiso-gakuen, di gedung SMP. Di sana aku menjadi guru seni musik, sekaligus mengajar biola untuk mereka"

"Seiso-gakuen?", Misa-san mengangkat alisnya dengan terkejut, "Dulu Len bersekolah di Seiso-gakuen, tapi hanya sampai kelas 3 SD saja, lalu kami semua pindah ke Austria. Salah seorang temanku melihat potensi Len dan menawarinya belajar musik di Wina. Kakek dan neneknya dari pihak suamiku juga tinggal di Wina, jadi mudah bagi Len untuk beradaptasi"

'_Eh? Len-kun pindah ke Wina? Kenapa aku tidak—Ah, iya, benar, waktu itu kami sudah...'_, pikir Kahoko sedih. Len melihat ekspresi Kahoko dan ia merasa bersalah.

'_Ah, ini semua salahku. Lagi – lagi aku membuatnya sedih.'_, pikir Len.

"Ah, Kahoko-chan, kau sudah sarapan?", tanya Misa-san mencoba menghapus kesunyian yang tiba – tiba menyelimuti ruangan.

"Eh, ah, iya, sudah"

"Oh, begitu, aku khawatir, kukira Len menarikmu kemari sebelum sarapan. Jadi aku membuatkan makanan spesial", Kahoko tertawa ragu, mendengar nada kecewa dalam perkataan Misa-san. Len hanya menghela napas.

"Daddy? Momma?" Len, Kahoko dan Misa-san menoleh ke arah suara cadel dan parau itu. Tsukimori Jun berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa Hana yang masih setengah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Kahoko bangkit dan menyapa Jun-san.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tsukimori-san", ujar Kahoko membungkukkan badan.

"Ohayou Kahoko-chan"

"Gutten Morgen, Momma (Selamat pagi Momma)", sapa Hana mengantuk, ia menggapai Kahoko. Jun-san menyerahkan Hana pada Kahoko. Kahoko tersenyum dan menciumi kening dan pipinya.

"Gutten morgen, Hanami-chan", Hana membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Kahoko. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk, Sayang"

Misa-san dan Tsukimori-san tertawa kecil, Len tersenyum miring, "Hana memang selalu seperti itu, Kahoko-chan. Ia mirip seperti Len saat baru bangun tidur", ujar Misa-san saat melihat kebingungan Kahoko.

"Eh? Mirip Tsukimori-kun?"

"Benar, mirip sekali dengan Len. Seharusnya kau melihat Len saat ia baru bangun, benar – benar lucu", Misa-san tertawa diikuti oleh Jun-san. Len meringis saat Kahoko ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

* * *

"E—eto... Tsukimori-kun, ano..."

"Ada apa Hino?", ujar Len pada Kahoko. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga setelah menyantap sarapan bersama, menunggu Hana selesai dimandikan oleh Misa-san dan Hayashi-san. Sedangkan Jum-san pergi menuju tempat pertemuan dengan kliennya tak lama setelah sarapan. Kahoko tersipu.

"Ah, i—i—itu..."

"Nah, Hana-chan sudah rapi, sekarang", sela Misa-san. Misa-san berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menggandeng tangan Hana. Begitu melihat Kahoko, Hana berlari menuju Kahoko dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Momma!", pekiknya riang. Kahoko tertawa lembut saat mengangkat Hana ke pangkuannya. "Aku senang sekali, Momma menepati janji Momma"

Kahoko tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Momma 'kan sayang padamu"

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang", ujar Len sambil beranjak dari sofa. Kahoko menatap Len dengan tatapan bingung tapi ia tetap berdiri mengikuti Len.

Misa-san menatap mereka dengan bingung, "Kalian mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku akan mengajak Hino dan Hana melihat – lihat rumah kami yang baru, sekaligus membeli beberapa perabotan tambahan. Tidak apa – apa 'kan, Hino?"

"Eh, ah, tentu, tidak masalah", _'lagipula aku penasaran bagaimana rumah mereka yang baru'_

"Rumah baru?", tanya Hana. "Kita nggak tinggal di sini, Daddy?"

"Tidak, Sayang. Kita akan pindah ke rumah kita sendiri", Len mengusap pipi Hana dengan sayang. "Karena nanti kita akan mengganggu nenek dan kakekmu. Makanya kita pindah, rumah kita yang baru juga luas dan halaman belakangnya banyak ditanami bunga. Kau pasti akan senang", lanjutnya lagi.

"Yaah... Tapi Momma tinggal sama kita juga 'kan?", Hana menatap Kahoko dengan tatapan berharap. Dengan cepat Len menjawab pertanyaan Hana.

"Hana, Momma sedang sibuk sekali, jadi Momma tidak bisa tinggal dengan kita" , _'belum'_, tambah Len dalam hati.

"EH? Kenapa?", protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya, alisnya mengerut sedih.

"Seperti yang ayahmu katakan, Sayang. Momma sedang sibuk, nanti kalau Momma sudah tidak sibuk, Momma-mu pasti tinggal denganmu dan ayahmu", jawab Misa-san tersenyum. Hana masih merengut sedih.

"Tapi Momma masih bisa datang ke rumah, 'kan, Momma? Momma masih bisa nemenin aku 'kan? Aku masih bisa ketemu sama Momma 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Momma akan sering – sering bertemu denganmu. Setiap hari, malah. Kau bahkan tidak akan merasa Momma tidak tinggal denganmu dan ayahmu", Kahoko menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hana.

"Benar Momma?"

"Benar", Hana tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Kahoko.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Haha"

"Kiotsukete, Len, jaga Kahoko-chan dan Hana-chan"

* * *

Kahoko memandang benda hitam di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Benda itu, sebuah mobil Aston Martin Rapide hitam. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah memperhatikan kendaraan yang dikendarai Len. Ia terlalu terfokus pada wajahnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Len selama ini. Sekarang, setelah ia 'bangun' ia memperhatikan segalanya tentang Len. Pagi ini ia memakai baju hangat turtle neck warna coklat susu dilapisi jaket kulit warna hitam dan jeans hitam gelap. Cuaca masih dingin meskipun ini sudah mendekati akhir Februari. Tampaknya musim semi akan datang terlambat tahun ini, hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Kahoko sebelumnya. Sekarang, semua pikiran itu telah teralihkan.

"Ada apa? Cepat masuk", suruh Len. Kahoko mengerjapkan matanya dua kali sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu. Len menutup pintu penumpang dan beranjak menuju kemudi. Len menoleh ke kanannya dan melihat Hana sedang bercerita pada Kahoko dengan semangatnya yang meluap – luap. Len mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah mereka yang baru.

"Terus, terus, Momma, groβmutter und groβvater (nenek dan kakek) ngasih aku boneka kelinci warna putih, lucuuuuu banget, Daddy bilang aku boleh kasih nama, terus, terus, aku kasih nama Shiroi, soalnya warnanya putih, kata Daddy shiroi itu artinya berwarna putih, Momma"

"Benarkah? Pasti lucu sekali"

"Kalo Momma mau kenalan ntar aku kenalin, ya"

"Tentu saja"

Lalu mereka pun mulai membicarakan hal – hal lain. Len hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar cerita – cerita Hana mengenai salju di Wina, jalanan Wina, gedung – gedung operanya, kastil, anak kucing kecil putih yang dulu ingin dipeliharanya, ikan piaraannya yang mati, boneka – boneka dan hadiah – hadiah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang diberikan oleh paman – paman dan bibi – bibinya yang memanjakannya, dan kembali lagi mengenai salju.

"Daddy nggak pernah ngijinin aku main salju, Momma. Kata Daddy, nanti Daddy dimarahin sama Momma, kenapa?"

"Eh? Benarkah?", Kahoko menatap Len tak percaya. Len balas melirik Kahoko cepat. Kahoko tersenyum mengerti, Len khawatir, hanya itu. Tidak ada alasan lain yang dapat menjelaskannya. "Tentu saja, Momma pernah bilang pada Daddy kalau kamu sampai sakit, Daddy tidak akan Momma maafkan. Selain itu, Daddy pasti akan sedih kalau kamu sakit"

"Eh? Kenapa? Padahal banyak anak – anak lain yang main salju juga, kok", sungutnya kesal.

"Karena Daddy dan juga Momma sayang sekali padamu. Kami akan sangat sedih, kalau kamu sakit, Sayang", jelas Kahoko. Mendengar Kahoko berkata seperti itu, tubuh Len menghangat. Kahoko meliriknya diam – diam, cemas karena Len tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Momma sama Daddy sayang sama aku? Sayang sekali? Sangat sangat sangat sayang?", tanya Hana dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja kami sangat menyayangimu", jawab Len dan Kahoko bersamaan. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, terkejut. Kahoko tertawa geli, Len yang awalnya tersenyum pun ikut terkekeh geli. Hana bergantian memandang Len dan Kahoko bingung, tak lama ia pun ikut tertawa bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Inilah yang selama ini yang selalu diinginkan oleh gadis kecilnya. Pikir Len sendu. Seorang ayah yang dapat memberinya apapun yang ia inginkan, yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya dari segala bahaya, yang menyayanginya, memberinya cinta. Serta seorang ibu yang dapat memberinya cinta yang berbeda darinya, yang selalu ada disisinya, menjaga, merawat dan melindunginya dengan cara yang berbeda dari dirinya. Dan yang senantiasa dapat menemaninya sepanjang hari.

Inilah keluarga impiannya. Inilah segala yang ia inginkan, yang selama ini ia pikir takkan pernah ia dapatkan. Inilah kebagiaannya. Dan ia takkan membiarkan seorang pun merusak kebahagiaan yang mereka, ia miliki sekarang. Ia akan menjaganya agar keluarganya tetap utuh. Bahagia. Demi gadis kecil yang sangat dicintainya, malaikat kecilnya, yang saat ini dalam dekapan gadis yang masih ia cintai sampai sekarang, mataharinya.

Ia bersumpah, takkan kehilangan satu pun dari mereka lagi. Seperti ia dulu pernah kehilangan cintanya...

* * *

"Kamar ini bagus, Tsukimori-kun, ini master bedroomnya, bukan?", tanya Kahoko. Mereka ditinggal berdua saja oleh Shindo-san dan Hana. Shindo-san membawa gadis kecil itu menuju kamar tidurnya dan berkeliling halaman rumah yang luas. Bingung harus berbuat apa, Kahoko pun mengikuti Len yang langsung beranjak menuju kamar tidur utama. Kamar itu sangat luas, selain terdapat kamar mandi yang cukup besar, di dalamnya juga terdapat walk-in closet yang berukuran sama besar dengan kamar mandinya. Kahoko duduk di ujung kasur berukuran king size, memandang sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Len membuka jendela besar yang ternyata pintu menuju balkon, ia memperhatikan Hana yang sedang berjalan bergandengan dengan Shindo-san. Len tersenyum tipis saat melihat gadis kecilnya bertanya sesuatu pada Shindo-san. Len bergerak mendekati Kahoko. Kahoko tersenyum kecil pada Len.

"Ada apa, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Iie, nandemonai"

Kahoko terdiam sesaat, memikirkan jawaban yang diberikan Len. Ia tahu Len sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu, tapi ia tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita. "Kapan kalian pindah? Sepertinya perabotan rumah ini sudah lengkap". Memang, rumah itu sudah siap huni, segala perabotan dan perlengkapan elektronik hampir lengkap. Ruang tamu, kamar – kamar tidur, ruang keluarga, ruang – ruang musik, ruang makan dan dapur, hampir semuanya sudah penuh dengan perabotan sesuai dengan masing – masing ruang. Bahkan semua pintu di rumah ini pun sudah lengkap dengan pengaman anak, agar Hana tetap aman bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Besok kami akan pindah kemari. Tapi tentu saja, kami hanya akan membawa pakaian kami"

"Hmm, begitu"

Len menatap Kahoko lekat – lekat, membekukan Kahoko dengan tatapannya. Kahoko memerah di bawah tatapannya, ia ingin memalingkan wajahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu terpaku pada tatapannya. Ia ingin membaca arti tatapannya itu, tapi tetap saja, seberapa lama ia memandangnya, berapa kali ia berusaha melihat ke dalam pikirannya, ia tidak bisa dan ia tidak mengerti. Akan tetapi, pandangan Len itu... ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuatnya bingung dan tersihir. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam diam. Menikmati waktu mereka berdua, mencoba memahami diri masing – masing, menghitung setiap tarikan dan desahan napas yang mulai memburu. Perlahan, Len berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan merengkuh wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"_Kahoko"_, dan Kahoko pun memejamkan matanya. Menanti jawaban atas tatapan Len.

***Fin-Chapter 3 Confession***

Pfu fu fu... Minnaaaa Sweet di siniiii... hi hi hi... Gimana? Suka nggak?

Buat **Kine-san** : Syukurlah, ya kine-san, he he he... watashi aja gak rela, gak akan rela banget kalo Len udah punya anak ma orang lain, gimana nasib Kahoko ku coba? He he he...

**Aidou-san :** Wa ha ha ha... Azuma mah Raja bo'ong, he he he... sori Azuma fans... Azuma sih sebenarnya kan lebih ke pengamat di cerita, awalnya watashi suka ma dia karena baik, eh, pas ketahuan hitamnya watashi jadi agak gimanaaa... gitu. Tapi setelah diperhatikan lebih mendetail dan mendalam he he... Azuma tuh sebenernya baik, kok... Nghh... gimana ya? Yah pokoknya kaya'nya dia deh yang bakal jadi pendukung hubungan Len ma Kahoko, menurut watashi sih begitu... Senyum gaje n mainin rambut? *mengingat – ingat* Hm... kaya'nya iya juga ya, senyum2 gaje... Aoi ya? Fans Aoi juga? Yey! Dapat temen lagi, hu hu hu... ^^ Watashi sih ngefans ma 4 orang, tapi lebih sama Len-sama... ha ha ha... Nih udah ditambahanin bahasa Jermannya, diusahakan diperbanyak deh, bahasa Jerman n Jepangnya nanti...

**Mee-chan : **Oke deh, Mee-chan, panggil Mee-chan aja, yah, panggil watashi juga Ave aja, he he... Masa' ada typo? Yah, watashi ga sempat double check, maaf ya... ^^ Ukh! Pengulangan ya? Udah kebiasaan, nih... Kaya'nya agak susah dirubah, tapi gak masalah, 'kan? OvO Betul sekali! Terakhir ketemu sekitar umur 7 tahun, berarti kelas 1, kira – kira begitu, sih... :p He he, memang di cerita ini mereka ga ada yang kenal ma Kahoko, kecuali Len, penjelasan lengkapnya tunggu chapter 5 ya... Sayang sekali, Mee-chan, tapi si Sleeping Beauty Seiso itu dah di booking duluan... ma si Shy Princess... mereka di cerita ini udah tunangan... hu hu... maaf ya... Jadi bantalnya? Minta ijin dulu ma orang yang bersangkutan, ya... ^^

S-A-M: Oh, iya, kali ini ada tamu, yang bakal bawakan Sneak Peak chapter 4, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hino Kahoko, he he... halo, Kahoko-sama...

Kahoko : Halo juga, author

S-A-M : Wah, panggil Ave aja dari Ave Maria

Kahoko : Oke deh...

S-A-M : Nah, sebelum membawakan Sneak Peak, ya... watashi mo nanya dikit... *mata menyipit*

Kahoko : Tanya apa ya? *Tiba – tiba merasa nervous*

S-A-M : Itu yang terakhir maksudnya apa? Pandang2an ma onii-sama ku kaya' gitu? *Death glare*

Kahoko : Ah... eeto... bukannya Ave sendiri ya? *Tertawa gugup* Itu 'kan ide Ave-san...

S-A-M : Reader, menurut kalian gimana?

S-A-M & Reader : M-E-N-C-U-R-I-G-A-K-A-N!

Kahoko : *Sweat drop* Ah... Uh... Eh...

Hana : *datang membawa boneka kelinci. Shiroi* Halo Momma, author-san

K & A : HANA!

S-A-M : *meluk Hana* Kyaaa... imutnya ni anak! Duh, bahagia bener bisa ketemu sama tokoh ciptaan, he he...

Hana : Author-san, kata Daddy, Daddy mau lihat foto...

S-A-M : Foto apaan? Perasaan ga ada foto...

Hana : Mm... Foto yang di ambil sama author-san... Kata Daddy jangan sampai ketahuan Aunti Nami atau orang luar... Mendingan di bakar aja...

Kahoko : Foto apa? Ave-san? Hana?

S-A-M : Hmm... ga tau ya... *Pura – pura sibuk mengetik chapter baru sambil berblushing ria n senyum2 gaje*

Hana : Itu... Kata Daddy kasih ke Hana, ntar Hana bawa ke Daddy, yang 'itu' lho!

Kahoko : Yang apa, sih?

Hana : Yang itu, lho, yang Daddy sama Momma lagi be—

S-A-M : GYAAA! Liat waktu nya... aku harus pergi dulu, bye bye... jagain onii-sama ku baik – baik sama diriku yang satu lagi, ya, he he, dadah! *Terbang pake firebolt Harry Potter sambil bawa laptop*

Kahoko : Hm? Ave-san kenapa, ya? Oh ya foto apa, sih Hana?

Hana : Foto yang di ambil dari chapter selanjutnya... dari kamar tidur *senyum innocent*

Kahoko : Kamar tidur? Jangan – jangan... KYAAA! AVE-SAN! JANGAN KABUUUR! KEMARIKAN FOTONYAAA! *ngejar ave*

Hana : Yaah... Momma kok ninggalin Hana sendiri? Author-san juga, padahal 'kan Hana udah jauh – jauh datang ke sini... Yah sudahlah, minna-san, silakan dilihat sneak peaknya...

**Sneak Peak :**

"Oh, maaf, Tsukimori-san, Hino-san. Sepertinya kami... _'mengganggu'_ kalian. Silakan lanjutkan lagi, saya akan bawa putri anda ke halaman, jangan sungkan. Anggap saja... ehm, kami tidak mengganggu kalian tadi"

-o::o-

"Ada berita buruk. Badai salju akan terjadi malam ini. Dan badai ini diperkirakan akan menghantam Jepang dari arah barat daya. Dan ini bukan badai biasa. Kurasa kau harus tinggal di sini bersama kami sampai badai mereda, Hino"

-o::o-

"Omong kosong! Bukankah dengan begini orang lain akan menyadari kalau aku bukan gay? Dan teman – temanmu juga tidak akan patah hati lagi, bukan?"

-o::o-

"Oh, iya. Menurutmu kenapa Hana mengira aku ini ibunya?"

**B . O . N . U . S**

Hana : Hmm? Gay itu apa? Nama makanan? Apa minuman? Apa jenis boneka baru? Ah, ntar tanya ama Daddy aja... Mungkin gay itu nama teman Daddy ya? Menurutmu gay itu apa Shiroi? Dadah minna-san... sampai jumpa di chapter 4 ya...

Reader : Psst, Hanami-chan, memangnya itu foto apa?

Hana : Oh, reader-san, nggak tahu, Daddy lagi latihan biola di kamarnya waktu dapat mail dari author-san. Sekarang lagi marah2 tuh, tapi mukanya Daddy lucu, ha ha ha... mukanya merah banget!

(Sementara itu dua orang yang mencurigakan sedang melihat foto yang sedang dibicarakan)

A : Khu hu hu... Pasti L lagi bingung deh, pintar juga dia, pakai bawa2 Hana, dia pasti tau kelemahanku itu ngeliat anak kecil lucu nan imut kaya' dia, memang harus diakui, ya nggak, N?

N : Pfu fu fu... foto2 ini sangat berharga! Terima kasih sudah mau membagiku A

A : He he... demi mendapatkannya aku harus berguru, dulu lho, sama si A-sama,

N : Ooh, si licik Y, ha ha ha...

A : Tapi jangan ketahuan sama L sama K

N : Siip, bos!

(Tiba2 hawa pembunuh datang dari belakang mereka, perlahan mereka membalikkan badan dan menghadap aura pembunuh itu)

Len : Hooo... di sini kalian sembunyi... * Super death glare + hawa pembunuh = teramat sangat menyeramkan*

A & N : EEEEEKKKK!

(Bersambung, gimana nasib author yang di kejar ma Kahoko? Siapa A & N? Foto apaan sih yang direbutin n jadi masalah? Ntar liat sendiri, eh salah... baca & khayalkan saja sendiri, he he *Author di gebuk rame2 sama orang sekampung*)

Please Review, karena dengan membaca review minna-san, watashi jadi semangat buat melanjutkan cerita ini ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Ave : Huuff... badan sakit semua nih, untungnya tadi sempat kabur pakai fireboltnya si Harry, eh, N selamat gak ya? Dasar L ganass! ! ! Ga kasian ama adeknya nih, hiks...

keepOUT: Lho, kenapa? Kok kaya' orang habis nyemplung ke jurang? Kehabisan darah ya, sampai pucat? Bau ah, keringatnya seember.

Ave : Dasar Puru! Ganti nama gak bilang – bilang Ave! Susah tauuuu! Gak abis nyemplung kok, Cuma baru nyumbang darah aja buat Jasper. Tadi sekalian abis latihan berjalan di dinding jurang ma Sasuke! ! Ya gak lah, wong abis dikejar ma Oni!

keepOUT: Serah orang dong, mau tasmiyahan kapan! Kukira tadi bener lagi, semuanya. Omong-omong aku lagi kabur dari si Elric mengerikan itu! Masa' aku disuruh loncat kodok 1000x sejam! Yang bener aja dong! ! !

Ave : *ketawa ngakak sambil guling2 di tanah* WKKKK Kacian de lo! ! ! ! Salah sendiri mo berguru ma si Ed, tau rasa lo! ! ! Mending ma Al

KeepOUT: Maunya, tapi Al lagi mungutin kucing... Nggak bisa diganggu... Gawat! Si ONI!

Len : WOI! ! ! Mana fotonya! ! !

Ave : EEEKKK! ! !

Ed: HEI! KERJAKAN LATIHANNYA!

keepOUT: MATI AKU! AALLLPPHOONSEEEE! HELEP! *kabur ke ujung dunia*

Ed: KESINI! *catch me if you can: Ed merubah automail-nya jadi pedang sambil nyengir dan keepOUT loncat kodok sambil nangis berteriak Alphonse-sama terus-menerus...*

Ave : UWAOOOO ED! ! ! KYAAAA... *dalam hati : ternyata dari jauh sama kecilnya yah*

Len : WOI FOTO! ! !

Ave : *nyengir kuda* Ehe he... foto apaan yah? Maap Ave lagi lemot, nih

Len : Kamu 'kan yang kirim mail tentang foto di kamar tidur? ? *Blushing*

Ave : Halah, halah, kok onii-san blushing – blushing sendiri? Waaah, gawat nih, jangan piktor dong...

Len : Kamu... *deathglare*

Ave : *pasang kacamata anti deathglare* Waha ha ha... gak mempan, eits, ntar deh aku kasih tau, tapi ada permintaan terakhirku, yaitu...

Len : *iba* Ya udah apaan, tapi jangan mati dulu. Kalau enggak pasti reader makin penasaran sama foto itu

Ave : Reader apa kamu?

Len : *blushing* cepetan ngomongnya!

Ave : Permintaanku adalah mengatakan kalau ...

Herzlich Willkommen (Welcome) to First Project of Sweet Ave Maria

Rating : T

Pairing : Len X Kahoko

Genre : Family/Romance

Disclamer : La Corda d'Oro bukan punyaku, kalau iya pasti udah dari seleksi kedua kubikin Len sadar kalau dia ada rasa sama Kahoko, dan menyatakan cintanya sehabis mainkan biola buat lumba-lumba yang sakit itu (di anime), atau sewaktu Len meluk Kahoko dari belakang yang di Chapter 67 atau Chapter 70 sewaktu Len ngasih jaketnya buat Kahoko sebelum naik taksi ke bandara... Tapi sayang bukan punyaku hiks... hiks... Len... ;( Sorry for my blabbering...

Warning : Dont like the pairing? Don't like the story? Don't read this fic, then. It's simple as that ^v^

Ave : Selain itu, Ave mengucapkan terimakasih atas review minna-san, dan untuk lemon-limen-san, mee-chan, CursedCrystal-san, Aidou-san dan intan-san, terima kasih banyak sudah memfavoritkan cerita watashi yang gaje, amburadul, OOC, gak jelas, aduh... pokoknya makasih, honto ni arigatou, danke, xie xie, thank you, sankyu... ^^ seneng deh, watashi akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan minna, karena itu mohon dukungan dan bimbingan senpai-tachi *membungkuk hormat ala orang Jepang* Dan ini balasan review minna..

**Choco-san **: Terima kasih, moga - moga bisa tambah menarik lagi bagi reader semua, he he...

**Mee-chan **: kisu - kisu? *ngelirik Len yang berblushing ria* he he... liat sendiri ya... Hiks, emang sedih, tapi yang sebenarnya ni cerita bakal happy end kok. Soalnya author ga suka ma cerita sad end, karena itu melanggar hukum penulisan cerita! *ditabok orang sekelurahan* Hana-chan bilang makasih udah mau nemenin dia, Momma Kahoko juga siap nemenin dia ma Daddy-nya, he he... Katanya nanti dia mo dateng main sama Sapi'i, baik - baik ya... jangan kelahi, lo... Wah, minta adik ya? Ntar ada saatnya kok Hana bakal minta 'adik - adik' ma Momma n Daddy-nya, kasian nii-san... he he...

**Kine-san **: Emang ni cerita OOC, entah sejak kapan si Len jadi kecampur sama Edward Cullen, mungkin karena author selalu membayangkan Edward itu Len tiap kali baca twilight makanya ada berasa Edward, ampuni aku, Twi-fan... Abis mo gimana lagi, mereka 'kan mirip abis kaya' pinang dibelah dua... he he...

**Aidou-san** : NOOOO! Jangan UKE! Ternyata Aidou-san pecinta Yuri? Suka Yaoi juga ga? He he... betul itu, sayang Hana ga kenal ma si guru Gay, he he... tapi jangan sampe deh, tu anak masih inosen, kaya'nya kalau kenal sehari bakal gawat... Weleh, weleh... yang mengklaim Aoi udah ada... Yo wis, saya 'kan udah tunangan ma si Kiriya Etou, wa ha ha ha... Kazuki mah dah di booking ma Manami, Len ma Kahoko, Ryo ma Mizue yang tersisa kaya'nya ga ada... ha ha ha... Aku suka ma KeiShou, kok, mereka 'kan pairing paling ngegemesin, deh... ^^ Ting tong ting tong, tebakan Aidou-san bener semua, hayo... mau nebak foto apa ga? Siapa tahu aja bener lagi... Ini ada tambahan bahasa Jerman, tapi ga tau bener apa salah... sebelumnya maaf ya kalo salah...

**intan akai-chiku opeliamalthea **: Wah, namanya panjang juga, yah... boleh panggil intan-san? Biar gampang diingetnya... Salam kenal juga, watashi wa Sweet Ave Maria desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Btw jangan panggil senpai, watashi masih pemula juga kok di FF... Makasih, makasih, makasih... sujud sukur aku banyak yang suka, ha ha ha... ;p panggilnya Kahoko aja, jangan Hino, itu mah keformalan deh... Len ma Kahoko menikah? Ditunggu aja, yang sabar ya... Mungkin kalau Hana udah kebelet banget mau punya 'adek2' baru dilamar, ha ha... nggak deng... Ntar sih, agak lamaan deh kaya'nya, sabar ya ditunggu...

Nah, karena aku sudah mengatakan permintaanku, maka... **ADIOS **LEN-NII *kabur menyongsong matahari terbenam*

Len : WOIII ! ! ! TUNGGU ! ! ! !

* * *

**The Fated Love**

'_Percayakah kau, kalau orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu adalah orang yang pernah kita jumpai sebelumnya?'_

-:- Chapter 4 -:-

"Hmm, begitu"

Len menatap Kahoko lekat – lekat. Ia masih ingat, Kahoko yang dulu ia kenal. Kahoko yang saat ini berada dihadapannya adalah Kahoko yang sama. Kahoko yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Meskipun mereka hanya satu kali bertemu secara langsung, mereka tetap menjaga hubungan pertemanan mereka melalui surat. Akan tetapi, hubungan itu harus berakhir juga. Sampai sekarang Len masih terus menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Setiap kali ia memikirkan namanya, ia selalu dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah yang luar biasa. Ia tak pernah bisa mengenyahkan perasaan itu dari dirinya. Ia tidak bisa dan ia tidak ingin membuang perasaan itu. Meskipun menyakitkan, ia tetap memegang erat perasaannya itu. Sebagai bukti ia memiliki seseorang yang sangat berharga. Teman yang dapat mengerti dirinya.

Ia ingat, Kahoko yang dulu disukainya dan yang masih tetap disukainya hingga sekarang, berambut sepanjang bahu dan berbadan mungil, dengan mata yang berbinar terang. Kahoko yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Kahoko yang sama sekali berbeda secara fisik tetapi hatinya tetap sama. Rambut merahnya yang sekarang sepanjang pinggang tergerai lembut di punggungnya. Ia sudah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang sangat mempesona, meskipun sekarang tubuhnya langsing tetapi ia masih terlihat mungil baginya. Matanya masih memiliki binar yang sama. Senyumnya tak pernah berubah padanya, meskipun ia telah menyakiti hatinya. Sejak hari itu, ia selalu bertanya – tanya mengenai keadaannya, bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, apakah ia masih bermain biola atau tidak. Tapi setelah ia mendengar Kahoko mengajar biola dan seni musik, ia merasa ia dapat bernapas dengan sedikit lebih lega. Len selalu menduga bahwa Kahoko tidak akan menyentuh apapun yang berhubungan dengan musik lagi, karena itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah menyakitinya begitu dalam. Len.

Len menyadari bahwa wajah Kahoko semakin memerah di bawah tatapannya, napasnya yang teratur kini mulai memburu. Len memerah, ia berusaha keras mengontrol napasnya agar tidak ikut memburu. Tapi ia mulai merasa hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Kahoko yang membeku, membalas menatapnya lekat – lekat, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di dalam hatinya rapat – rapat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa dikatakannya. Len memperhatikan Kahoko mulai gemetar, wajahnya semakin memerah dan napasnya memburu lebih cepat.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, kakinya membawanya mendekati Kahoko. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Kahoko, tapi gadis itu tidak memberikan reaksi penolakan seperti yang ia kira. Len merengkuh wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan betapa panas kulitnya yang semakin memerah dalam kedua tangannya. Len tidak dapat berpikir, yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah Kahoko, Kahoko ada di sana bersamanya, Kahoko, gadis yang teramat sangat dicintainya, gadis yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi – mimpinya. Ia disana, dan hanya itu yang terpenting baginya sekarang.

Kahoko membalas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiksanya. Len membungkukkan badannya sedikit, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kahoko.

"_Kahoko",_ desah Len dengan suara tak lebih dari bisikan. Dilihatnya Kahoko memejamkan kedua matanya, Len semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Napas keduanya semakin memburu, merasakan napas masing – masing di wajah mereka. Len semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"_Kahoko",_ Len mengerang lemah. Napasnya membelai wajah Kahoko lembut, tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Kepala Kahoko berputar, ia menaruh tangannya di dada Len yang bidang.

"_Len",_ Kahoko mendesahkan namanya. Ia semakin memperkecil jarak secara perlahan. Bibir Kahoko bergetar saat bibir Len menyapu lembut bibirnya. Ia meremas jaket Len dan membuka mulutnya, _"Len"_, lirihnya. Len meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Kahoko, menariknya mendekat, tangannya yang lain berada di belakang kepalanya.

"_Kahoko..."_, bisiknya di bibir Kahoko yang bergetar. Napas keduanya semakin memburu. _" Aku men—"_

"DADDY! MOMMA! LIHAT, AKU NEMU BUNGA—"

Suara Hana yang melengking tinggi membuat mereka berdua tersentak kaget. Len menjauhkan dirinya dari Kahoko secepat yang ia bisa lakukan. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah datangnya suara dan lebih dari terkejut, ia melihat Hana dan Shindo-san berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Shindo-san memerah dan tersenyum meminta maaf, Hana menatap ayah dan ibunya dan Shindo-san bergantian, bingung.

"Oh, maaf, Tsukimori-san, Hino-san. Sepertinya kami... _'mengganggu'_ kalian. Silakan lanjutkan lagi, saya akan bawa putri anda ke halaman, jangan sungkan. Anggap saja... ehm, kami tidak mengganggu kalian tadi", Shindo-san tersenyum pada Len dan Kahoko, meminta maaf dan menyemangati.

"Tu—tung—tunggu—bukan—i—ini..", Len tersipu mencoba menjelaskan kejadian hampir ciuman tadi itu pada Shindo-san. Len benar – benar tidak ingat kalau Shindo-san dan Hana masih ada di sini, dan pintu kamar itu memang sejak tadi terbuka lebar. Len semakin memerah mengingat semua itu.

"Tidak apa – apa, saya mengerti, kok. Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian, kami akan menunggu anda di bawah, begitu anda sudah selesai dengan... uhuk—urusan anda—uhuk—uhuk", Shindo-san menyamarkan maksudnya dengan terbatuk. Ia meninggalkan Len dan Kahoko yang mematung dengan muka merah dengan Hana.

"Kenapa kita pergi? Aku 'kan mau ngasih liat Momma sama Daddy dulu"

"Mereka sedang sibuk, Sayang. Nanti saja kalau mereka sudah selesai, ya?"

"Aah", Hana mengerang kesal diikuti oleh suara tawa Shindo-san yang berat. Len menatap pintu yang sudah ditutup oleh Shindo-san saat mereka pergi dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Ia merasa harga dirinya sudah hancur. Bagaimana mungkin, ia hampir tertangkap tangan oleh Shindo-san? Apalagi Hana melihat dia hampir... Len menoleh ke arah Kahoko, cemas ketika melihat gadis itu nyaris melebur dengan kasurnya yang berwarna merah.

Kahoko balas memandang Len, matanya terbelalak saat bertemu pandang dengan Len. '_Apa tadi... Len-kun mau... MENCIUMKU?'_, pikir Kahoko panik. _'TIDAK, TIDAK MUNGKIN! TAPI KALAU BEGITU APA? KENAPA BADANKU BERGERAK DENGAN SENDIRINYA? APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU?'_

'_Bukannya itu yang kau inginkan, Hino Kahoko? Bukankah kau ingin dicium olehnya?'_

'_Si—siapa?'_

'_Aku ini ya kamu. Bilang saja kalau kau mau, lagipula tidak ada salahnya bukan? Sepertinya dia juga ingin sekali menciummu, lihat saja dia'_

'_Ti—tidak mung—kin—tapi...'_

'_Oh ayolah! Dia masih single meskipun sudah punya anak, tapi anak angkat! Bukankah kau mencintainya?'_ Kahoko terdiam, semakin memerah malu.

"...no... Hino...", Kahoko tersentak kaget begitu mendengar Len memanggil namanya. Len menatap Kahoko cemas. Gadis itu sedari tadi diam saja, ia seperti tidak berada di kamar ini. Len melihatnya menggeleng dengan muka memerah dan berbisik dengan dirinya sendiri. _'Apa mungkin karena syok?'_

"Ma—maaf, Tsukimori-kun. Se—sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, a—aku susul mereka", Kahoko bangkit dan bergegas menyusul Hana dan Shindo-san. Len membiarkannya melewatinya.

'_Apa yang kulakukan? Dia pasti membenciku sekarang'_, pikirnya sedih.

* * *

Len mencuri pandang pada Kahoko sesekali. Sejak kejadian itu, Kahoko tidak berbicara apapun pada Len. Ia bahkan berusaha menjauhi Len, saat ini mereka duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan kaku sejak Shindo-san pergi sejam yang lalu, berkata pada mereka kalau ia masih ada pekerjaan di kantornya dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Kahoko berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menciptakan jarak yang cukup jauh darinya. Len menghela napas berat.

'_Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengontrol diriku tadi? Benar – benar bodoh! Sekarang Kahoko berusaha menjauhiku. Aku benar – benar payah! Setelah akhirnya kami bertemu, malah seperti ini jadinya!'_

'_Itu normal, kok, Tsukimori Len. Bagi seorang pria untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu'_

'_Nggak... Sama sekali nggak normal. Aku pasti sakit'_

'_Tentu saja kau sedang sakit! Karena kau 'kan baru saja terjatuh. Jatuh ke jurang bernama cinta'_

'_Aku pasti sakit keras! Aku harus segera minum obat!'_, pikir Len cemas. Ia bangkit dari sofa kulit ruang keluarga dan menuju dapur. Kahoko menyadari kalau Len sudah tidak ada di ruang keluarga bersama mereka. Kahoko meletakkkan Hana yang sudah tertidur di atas sofa, ditutupinya tubuh kecilnya dengan jaket miliknya. Ia bangkit dan mulai mencari Len.

'_Hmm... aneh, kemana dia pergi ya? Aku yakin melihatnya pergi ke sini tadi'_, pikir Kahoko bingung. Ia sudah mencari Len ke tempat – tempat yang ia pikirkan. Kecuali master bedroom. Kahoko benar – benar menghindari tempat kejadian sebelumnya. _'Lupakan! Jangan diingat lagi!'_ Tepat saat Kahoko berjalan melewati dapur, ekor matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sedang menyandar di konter dapur. Kahoko berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Tsukimori-kun? Kau tidak enak badan?", tanyanya cemas pada Len yang sedang memijit pelipisnya.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing, itu saja"

"Sudah minum obat?", Len hanya mengangguk sekali sambil menghela napas berat.

"Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu. Kalau kau ingin makan, ambil saja yang ada di kulkas. Jangan sungkan, ini rumahmu juga, Hino", Kahoko membeku. "Ah, maksudku mulai sekarang kau akan sering menghabiskan waktumu di sini dengan Hana. Karena itu kau harus menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumahmu juga", tambah Len. Ia berpikir kalau Kahoko tidak menyukai ide itu, tetapi sebenarnya Kahoko menyukai ide tentang menganggap rumah itu sebagai rumahnya. Itu artinya Len menerimanya di dalam keluarga kecilnya. Meskipun hanya sebagai ibu pura – pura bagi Hana, ia tetap bahagia.

"Ah, i—iya, terima kasih, Tsukimori-kun"

"Aa, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku akan ada di kamarku", Len beranjak dari konter dan berjalan menuju tempat datangnya Kahoko tadi. Kahoko memandangnya dengan cemas. Ia baru berpikiran untuk membuatkan Len secangkir teh hangat saat ia melihat botol obat di atas konter yang tadi di sandari Len.

'_Ah, sepertinya dia benar – benar sakit, deh. Sebaiknya aku buatkan teh saja'_

'_Huh? Kok dia tidur di sini, sih? Bukannya dia bilang mau ke kamarnya?'_, pikir Kahoko bingung. Dia mendekati Len yang duduk tertidur pulas di sofa ruang keluarga, bersebelahan dengan Hana yang juga tertidur pulas. Kahoko tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Perlahan ia menaruh nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat di atas meja dan duduk di sebelah Len. Ia memandangi wajah Len dan Hana yang sedang tidur, ia merasakan perasaan sedih sekaligus menenangkan yang aneh. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu atau mengapa ia merasakannya.

'_Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup mereka di Wina dulu, apalagi membayangkan Len-kun membesarkannya seorang diri sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, yah, meskipun tidak benar – benar seorang diri. Tapi dia berhasil membesarkannya, ia jadi mirip Len-kun sewaktu ia masih kecil',_ pikir Kahoko geli ia menahan tawanya agar tidak membangunkan mereka.

'_Len-kun benar – benar sudah tumbuh dewasa, tingginya sekarang jauh melebihiku, padahal aku yakin sekali dulu tinggi kami tidak terlalu jauh selisihnya, mungkin hanya selisih empat senti. Tapi sekarang sepertinya beda tinggi kami sampai dua puluh senti lebih. Suaranya juga sudah berubah jadi berat dan dalam. Senyumnya yang sekarang sedikit berbeda, tapi ia masih tetap Len-kun yang kukenal dulu. Permainan biolanya sekarang benar –benar sempurna, tekhniknya, suaranya, tapi... kenapa sekarang sepertinya ia tidak bermain dengan perasaan dengan lepas ya?', _pikirnya sedih_,_ '_Dan...',_ mukanya memerah saat memperhatikan wajah Len.

'_Tampan, bukan begitu Hino Kahoko?'_, Kahoko semakin memerah mendengar suara pikirannya, _'Tentu saja ia tampan, manis, keren, gagah, dan segalanya. Ia memiliki semua yang diinginkan setiap pria di dunia ini. Kekayaan, kepopuleran, wajah tampan dan badan yang sempurna seperti model. Yang pasti ia 'kan tipe idaman setiap wanita. Termasuk kamu, 'kan?'_

'_Bu—bu—bu—bu'_

'_Jangan menyangkalku, Hino Kahoko. Aku tahu yang kau dan aku inginkan. Karena aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak kecewa dia tidak menciummu tadi'_, Kahoko semakin memerah saat ia mengingat kejadian nyaris ciuman itu. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, ia memang _agak_ sedikit kecewa Len tidak jadi menciumnya karena gangguan dari Hana. _'Tuh, 'kan kau kecewa. Bayangkan saja, apa yang mungkin terjadi setelahnya...'_ Sekarang wajahnya semerah rambutnya. Tiba – tiba Len bergerak sedikit, Kahoko tersadar dari lamunannya dan terkejut saat kepala Len perlahan terjatuh di pundaknya. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Kahoko", desahnya. Kahoko terkejut mendengar Len menyebut namanya dalam tidurnya, tapi keterkejutan itu segera berganti menjadi kebahagiaan. Ia mengecup kepala Len lembut.

"Mimpi indah, Len-kun"

* * *

Len mengerjapkan matanya sekali, ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, tiba – tiba matanya membesar setelah ia melihat wajah Kahoko yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. _'Apa yang Kahoko lakukan di sini?'_, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan sadar kalau ia tidak berada di kamarnya, melainkan di ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya Hana masih tidur dengan pulas di atas sofa di sampingnya. Dibelainya lembut rambut gadis kecilnya yang tersenyum dalam tidur. Len tersenyum, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kahoko yang juga masih tidur. Dalam tidurnya, Kahoko tersenyum. Tersentak, Len memperhatikan dengan lebih seksama. Senyum Kahoko dan Hana saat tidur, mirip. Sangat mirip. Ia bingung, mengapa senyum keduanya bisa sangat mirip. Setelah diingatnya, senyum Hana memang sudah seperti itu sejak ia masih sangat kecil. Sekarang ia tahu, mengapa dulu ia mau membesarkan Hana. Saat pertama kali ia melihatnya, ia langsung teringat akan dirinya saat ia masih bayi. Tapi, begitu bayi mungil itu membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata amber yang sangat mirip dengan mata Kahoko. Kemudian, bayi itu tersenyum dan mulai tertawa. Saat itulah, Len merasakan perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata – kata. Ia merasakan sebuah kedekatan yang familiar dengan bayi mungil yang saat itu ada dalam dekapannya. Ia kini mengerti, mengapa saat itu ia merasa dekat dengannya, itu karena Hana mengingatkannya pada gadis kecil yang dicintainya. Kahoko.

Len tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hana dulu. Ia bangkit perlahan dari sofa dan mengangkat tubuh Hana lembut. Ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu mengguncang sofa, tapi itu tidak masalah. Hana dan Kahoko masih tidur dengan pulas. Ia membawa gadis kecilnya itu menuju kamar tidurnya. Setelah menidurkannya di kamarnya sendiri, Len kembali menuju ruang keluarga. Ia melihat Kahoko masih tidur pulas, ia berjalan menghampiri Kahoko dan membenarkan letak jaketnya yang dipakaikannya pada Kahoko sebelum ia menggendong Hana ke kamarnya. Saat itulah, Kahoko bersin. Len dengan cepat memandang Kahoko, takut ia sudah membanggunkannya. Tapi Kahoko masih tidur dengan pulas. Dengan menghela napas berat, Len membopong Kahoko dengan mudah. Ia kembali berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, menuju kamar tidur utama.

Ia tidak tega membiarkan Kahoko tidur di ruang keluarga dan membuatnya jatuh sakit. Sesampainya di kamar tidur utama, Len meletakkan Kahoko dengan lembut di atas kasur berukuran king size-nya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kahoko mendesah dalam tidurnya dan bergumam, _"Arigatou Len-kun"_, Len terbeliak sejenak. Kemudian, dengan tersenyum ia membelai wajahnya lembut, takut membangunkan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Mimpi indah, Kahoko", bisiknya. Perlahan, Len mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup keningnya lama.

* * *

Kahoko terbangun dengan bingung, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan penuh pertanyaan berkelebat di kepalanya. _'Sejak kapan aku ada di sini? Bukankah tadi aku ada di ruang keluarga bersama Len-kun dan Hana? Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarnya? Apa yang terjadi?'_, pikirnya. _'Sebaiknya aku mencari mereka dulu, sudah jam berapa ya? Mungkin mereka sudah lapar'_

Kahoko duduk di kasur dan melihat jaket kulit yang dipakainya. Ia ingat benar, jaket itu adalah jaket yang sama yang dikenakan oleh Len sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengeratkan jaket yang dipakaikan Len padanya, _'Pasti Len-kun yang memakaikan ini padaku, ia baik sekali'_

Kahoko akhirnya menemukan Len sedang memandang keluar jendela dari ruang perpustakaan. Ia menghampiri Len yang dengan cemasnya memandang ke jalanan di luar sana.

"Ada apa Tsukimori-kun?", Len berbalik memandangnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Kahoko terkejut ditanya oleh Len sepert itu, ia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali sebelum menjawab, "Ehm... baik, mungkin?", jawabnya ragu. Len terkekeh geli mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Kenapa kau malah membalas pertanyaanku?"

"Kau malah belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tsukimori-kun", Len kembali terdiam dan memandang jalanan dengan cemas. "Ada apa? Katakan padaku, Tsukimori-kun", tambahnya. Len memandangnya ragu sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Ada berita buruk. Badai salju akan terjadi malam ini. Dan badai ini diperkirakan akan menghantam Jepang dari arah barat daya. Dan ini bukan badai biasa. Kurasa kau harus tinggal di sini bersama kami sampai badai mereda, Hino", jawabnya lambat – lambat.

"Malam ini akan ada badai?", ulang Kahoko tak percaya. Len mengangguk sekali.

"Anginnya sudah mulai kencang. Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan listrik cadangan, kalau – kalau listrik padam", Len berjalan meninggalkan Kahoko yang masih menatap keadaan di luar.

'_Sepertinya keadaan benar – benar serius. Sebaiknya aku tinggal di sini saja dengan mereka berdua. Siapa tahu, mereka membutuhkanku'_, angin semakin mengencang dan pohon – pohon mulai bergoyang tidak karuan. Ranting – ranting patah dan jutaan butir salju menghantam apapun yang menghalanginya. Kahoko gelisah melihatnya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara ranting dan salju menghantam kaca – kaca di rumah itu, yang diikuti oleh suara tangisan yang keras.

"HANAMI!", serunya panik sambil berlari menuju kamar gadis kecil itu. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Hana meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya, yang sedang menangis dan berteriak dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal di atas kepalanya. Kemudian baru di sadari oleh Kahoko, kalau Hana tidak sedang berteriak, melainkan menyanyi lagu twinkle – twinkle dengan sangat keras. Kahoko bergegas mendatanginya.

"—UPABOVETHEWORLDSOHIGH! LIKEADIAMONDINTHESKY—DADDY MOMMA!", teriaknya saat gemuruh angin yang semakin mengencang menghantam kaca jendela kamarnya, sehingga kaca itu bergetar dengan suara yang menakutkan.

"HANAMI!", Kahoko memeluk Hana yang menangis ketakutan, tubuhnya menggigil saat Kahoko memeluknya erat. "Tenang, Sayang, Momma di sini, Shh, tenang, tenang", ujarnya menenangkan Hana. Hana memeluk Kahoko erat dan menangis di dadanya. Kahoko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap punggung kecilnya.

"HANAMI! KAHOKO, ADA APA?", tanya Len yang saat itu menghambur ke dalam kamar. Ia begitu khawatir, saat ia hendak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ia mendengar teriak ketakutan Hana. Ia bergegas menaiki tangga, takut terjadi sesuatu pada gadis kecilnya.

"LEN!", seru Kahoko lega. Ia tidak sadar ia telah memanggil nama depannya. Len memeluk mereka berdua dengan sikap melindungi.

"Ada apa? Tadi aku mendengar Hana berteriak, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak apa – apa, Len. Hana hanya ketakutan, badainya cukup kencang sekarang"

"Aku tahu, generator listrik sudah kusiapkan, kalau terjadi pemadaman, kita sudah siap"

"DADDY, MOMMA AKU TAKUT!", Hana berseru pada mereka saat angin kencang sekali lagi menghantam kaca jendela kamar itu.

"Tunggu di sini, jangan kemana – mana, aku akan menutup semua jendela dulu"

"Len! Jangan, itu terlalu berbahaya. Kumohon jangan pergi", Kahoko menarik lengan Len, menahannya. Len melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kemana – mana. Aku hanya akan pergi ke lantai satu dan memencet beberapa tombol saja. Aku tidak akan pergi keluar, kok. Oke?", saat Kahoko masih terlihat ragu, ia mencium puncak kepalanya dan Hana. "Aku segera kembali", Len pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Momma, Daddy mau kemana?", tanya Hana cemas. Kahoko mempererat pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak apa – apa, jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi Daddy ke sini lagi", ujarnya menenangkan Hana dan dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar suara mendengung. Kahoko mencari asal suara dan ia melihat ke arah jendela, tirai baja perlahan menutupi jendela, menghalangi angin kencang yang menghantam jendela. Kemudian suara itu berhenti seiring tirai baja itu menutup penuh jendela kaca.

"Kahoko, Hana", panggil Len saat Len memasuki kamar Hana lagi. Mereka berdua memutar kepala mereka dan melihat Len berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Len" "Daddy", seru keduanya bersamaan. Len kembali memeluk mereka berdua.

"Benar 'kan, aku tidak apa – apa? Kau khawatir terlalu berlebihan, Kahoko", Kahoko tertawa lega. "Sebaiknya kita makan sesuatu, sudah waktunya makan malam", sambungnya.

"Eh? Sudah selarut itu?"

"Begitulah. Ayo kita ke dapur, kita lihat apa yang bisa kita buat"

* * *

"Wow, ternyata kau benar – benar sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Bahkan sampai isi kulkas dan lemari penuh semua"

Len terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kahoko, ia mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari dalam kulkas dan meletakkannya dia tas konter yang berada di tengah dapur. Kahoko mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Kau mau apa?", tanya Len.

"Eh? Kau bisa memasak? Hebat!", puji Kahoko. Len kembali tersenyum.

"Yah, aku 'kan tinggal sendiri selama beberapa tahun di Wina. Setidaknya aku harus bisa masak sendiri, meski itu masakan simpel, sih. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa masak! Jangan meremehkanku, _Tsukimori Len-san_!"

"Oke, oke, kalau begitu bagaimana? Kita jadi masak atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kita mau masak apa?"

"Daddy, Momma, bikin nasi goreng aja", usul Hana yang sejak tadi duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi di konter tengah di seberang mereka. Len dan Kahoko bertukar pandang setuju. Dengan cekatan, mereka menyiapkan bahan – bahan membuat nasi goreng.

"Kau mau pakai telur, Hana?"

"Ya! Seperti biasa ya Daddy", Len tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tiga butir telur dari kulkas. Kahoko memperhatikan Len yang sedang menuang telur ke atas wajan.

"Kau mau telur, Kahoko?"

"Eh, ah, iya. Mata sapi setengah matang, ya", Len berhenti memecahkan telur ke tiganya dan memandang Kahoko dengan heran. "Hm? Ada apa, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... selera kita bertiga sama", jelas Len geli.

"Benar begitu? Kebetulan sekali", balas Kahoko sambil tertawa. Hana ikut tertawa kecil, tiba – tiba ia berhenti tertawa. Len dan Kahoko mengamati gadis kecil itu dengan heran dan cemas.

"Momma, Momma jangan pergi dulu, ya. Di luar serem banget, Momma di sini dulu aja, ya", pintanya. Kahoko dan Len saling berpandangan sejenak, Len memutuskan untuk menjawab permintaan Hana.

"Hana, Sayang, Momma malam ini akan menginap bersama kita, jadi jangan khawatir"

"Benar, Momma?"

"Iya, benar, Sayang. Tsukimori-kun telurnya hampir matang"

"Ah, iya", setelah perbincangan itu, Hana kembali memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya memasak makan malam mereka dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah duduk di meja makan dan menyantapnya.

"Mmm... enak sekali. Ne, ne, Tsukimori-kun, ternyata kau koki yang hebat. Sup krim jamur ini enak sekali. Benar – benar lezat...", puji Kahoko. Len tersenyum miring, mendengar pujiannya.

"Nasi goreng sayuran ini juga lezat, Hino. Kau juga koki yang hebat", puji Len. Kahoko tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan koki andal di keluargaku", Len tertawa kecil.

"Mmm... masakan Momma sama Daddy enaaaak banget! _Lecker _(lezat) !", puji Hana pada orangtuanya. "Kalau aku besar nanti, aku juga mau pintar masak ah, kaya' Daddy sama Momma", Len dan Kahoko tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Angin bertiup semakin kencang di luar sana, tetapi kedamaian di rumah itu tidak terganggu sama sekali. Saat mereka sedang bersiap – siap menidurkan Hana, tiba – tiba listrik padam. Hana memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan meringkuk di atas kasurnya, sebagai refleks.

"—"

"Hana, Hana, shh, tenang", Len memeluk Hana erat. "Tidak apa – apa, Daddy hitung sampai tiga dan buka matamu, mengerti. Tidak apa – apa, kok. Satu, dua, tiga, buka matamu", bisiknya lembut. Hana membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kamarnya kembali terang, tidak gelap lagi. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. "Ini karena generator listrik", jelas Len.

"Nah, sekarang tidur, sudah malam"

"Daddy, Momma, kita tidur bareng ya? Aku masih mau sama Momma"

Len memandang Kahoko ragu. Kahoko mengangguk sekali dan tersenyum padanya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Momma akan tidur bersamamu dan ayahmu", Hana bersorak kegirangan. Len memandang Kahoko dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Mereka pun pergi ke kamar utama. Len menaruh Hana di atas kasur dan berbalik menghadap Kahoko, "Tunggu sebentar di sini. Ku ambilkan baju ganti untukmu dulu" Dan Len pun berjalan menuju walk-in closet. Kahoko duduk di pinggir kasur, memperhatikan Hana yang dengan sibuknya membenarkan letak bantal – bantal sambil berbicara dengan boneka kelinci putihnya yang baru, Shiroi.

"—ne? Malam ini jangan nakal. Kita mau tidur sama Daddy sama Momma, kalau kamu nakal, nanti aku laporin sama _Grossmutter (nenek)_"

Kahoko tersenyum melihat tingkah Hana. Ia mengusap kepala Hana, "Ayo, tidur, Sayang. Sudah malam"

"Mana Daddy?"

"Maaf menunggu. Ada apa Sayang?", tanya Len yang baru kembali dari walk-in closet. Ia menyerahkan piyama pada Kahoko. "Maaf, sebaiknya kau pakai saja piyamaku ini. Aku tidak punya ukuran yang lebih kecil lagi", jelas Len pada Kahoko. Kahoko tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Hino"

"Ah, aku juga mau mandi bareng Momma, boleh 'kan Daddy?"

"Tentu saja, ayo, Hana, kita mandi", ajak Kahoko. Hana melonjak kegirangan pada Kahoko. Kahoko mengangkatnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu. Len menggeleng geli melihat tingkah gadis kecilnya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju walk-in closet, mengambil piyama untuk dirinya sendiri dan sebuah selimut tambahan.

"Momma, kenapa anginnya ngeri ya? Aku 'kan jadinya takut", Kahoko yang sedang menggosok punggung kecilnya tersenyum kecil mendengar gadis kecil itu berkata seperti itu. Ia mendekap Hana dengan protektif.

"Itu karena badai, tenang saja, besok pagi pasti sudah reda. Jadi jangan takut, Sayang. Daddy dan Momma akan menjagamu"

"Benarkah Momma?"

"Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang ayo kita bilas dulu. Daddy pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"_Ja_ Momma"

Setelah selesai berpakaian, mereka pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Len sedang duduk di pinggir kasur, mengetik sesuatu di Hp-nya. Hana berlari mendekati Len, Len tersenyum menyambutnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas kasur. Kahoko melihat mereka dengan tersenyum sendu. Dilihatnya Len menciumi Hana sambil tersenyum, Hana tertawa – tawa riang.

"Wangi sekali, Hana"

"_Nein_... Daddy stop... geli... Aha ha ha ha..."

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?", Len menggerutu, pura – pura kesal.

"Aha ha ha ha...", Kahoko tertawa melihat mereka. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kikuk. Len dan Hana menoleh memandang Kahoko, mereka berhenti tertawa saat mereka mendengar Kahoko tertawa. "Ehm, eh... eto...", Kahoko memerah malu melihat mereka berdua memperhatikannya. Len tersenyum miring pada Kahoko, ia memandangi Kahoko mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, menilai pakaian yang dipakai olehnya.

"Bagus", Kahoko memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, ayolah, aku tahu kok kalau aku terlihat aneh! Kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu, Tsukimori-san!", gerutu Kahoko. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka, Len menatap mata Kahoko lekat – lekat.

"Tidak, sungguh, bagus, kok" _'Bagus dengan begitu aku tidak akan kehilangan kendaliku seperti tadi',_ pikir Len geli.

"Hmph! Aku tahu benar 'kok, aku terlihat menggelikan. Aku sampai harus menggulung ujung lengan baju dan celanaku berkali – kali karena terlalu panjang"

Len tersenyum semakin lebar, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kahoko. Kahoko menerimanya dengan ragu. Len menarik Kahoko mendekat, "Percayalah, bagus, kok. Sama sekali tidak aneh", Kahoko tersenyum kecil. Ia duduk di sebelah Len sambil mengembuskan napas berat.

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu", Hana menguap lebar. Ia memeluk leher Len lebih erat, matanya perlahan mulai menutup dan ia menguap lebar sekali lagi. "Kau sudah mengantuk, Sayang?", Hana mengangguk lambat.

"Saatnya tidur, Tuan Putri", Len menggendong Hana dan menaruhnya di tengah kasur. Kahoko bergeser ke sebelah kanannya dan Len di sebelah kirinya.

"Daddy, Momma, anginnya kok nggak mau berhenti? Aku takut", ujar Hana saat Len menyelimutinya. Kahoko tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi berhenti, kok. Jangan khawatir, tidurlah sekarang", kata Kahoko sambil membelai wajahnya lembut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Momma benar, sekarang tidurlah. Kami akan menjagamu, jangan khawatir, Sayang", tambah Len. Hana tersenyum mengantuk dan menguap lebar sekali lagi.

"Gutten nacht, Daddy, Momma"

"Gutten nacht, Hana", balas Len dan Kahoko bersamaan. Mereka mengecup keningnya, tak lama Hana sudah tidur dengan pulas. Len memandang Kahoko yang sedang membelai wajah Hana yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sudut – sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman yang disukai oleh Len. Ia merasakan seseorang sedang menatapnya. Kahoko mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan sepasang topaz.

"Ada apa, Tsu—"

"Terima kasih"

"Huh?"

"Karena kau sudah mau menjadi ibunya, aku benar – benar berterima kasih, Kahoko. Satu hari bersamamu, ia bahagia seperti ini. Belum pernah, aku melihatnya seperti ini. Meskipun hanya sebentar saja, dia... dia senang sekali. Baru kali ini, ia langsung tidur nyenyak. Biasanya ia akan minta dimainkan Schubert, Ave Maria", Len terkekeh geli. "Kau ingat, tidak? Lagu itu..."

"Ya, aku ingat. Lagu yang dulu kau mainkan saat kita pertama kali bertemu", sambung Kahoko.

"Aku... selama ini aku... terus memikirkan tentang... perbuatanku dulu, aku benar – benar menyesal. Maafkan aku, Kahoko, aku tahu, perbuatanku itu sama sekali tak termaafkan. Karena itu aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Kahoko, karena kau masih mau menerima permintaanku yang egois ini. Sungguh, aku benar – benar berterima kasih padamu, Kahoko. Aku tahu, kau mungkin membenciku karena perbuatanku padamu, tapi kau mau membantuku menangani Hana. Kau mau menjadi ibunya. Karena itu, seumur hidup aku berutang budi padamu, Kahoko. Aku—"

"Shh, Tsukimori-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, sungguh. Memang benar waktu itu aku sedih sekali. Aku bertanya – tanya pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa kau sampai berbuat seperti itu, apa salahku? Tapi aku _tidak pernah_ membencimu, sedikit pun pikiran itu tidak pernah terlintas, Tsukimori-kun. Aku... aku _tidak bisa_... membencimu sedikit pun", bisik Kahoko di akhir perkataannya. Ia menyembunyikan matanya dengan poninya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Len memandangnya dengan sedih dan penyesalan. Ia mengangkat dagunya dan terkejut ketika mendapati air mata di mata ambernya.

"Oh Kahoko, maafkan aku. Kumohon, jangan menangis", pintanya. Kahoko menarik napas dalam sebelum menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak apa"

"Kahoko, aku benar – benar minta maaf"

"Mm, tidak apa – apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu, kok"

"Terima kasih, Kahoko", Kahoko membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Len menarik tangannya dari dagunya. Kahoko menatap Len bingung.

"Bolehkan, aku memanggilmu Kahoko?", Kahoko terbeliak kaget, "Maaf, kalau aku baru meminta ijinmu. Tidak masalah, kalau kau tidak—"

"Bukan! Le—maksudku Tsukimori-kun! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan", potong Kahoko dengan wajah memerah. Len tersenyum kecil, lega.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Len"

"Tidak usah... aku takut nanti akan berpengaruh pada karirmu. Bagaimana kalau nanti jadi gosip?"

"Omong kosong! Bukankah dengan begini orang lain akan menyadari kalau aku bukan gay? Dan teman – temanmu juga tidak akan patah hati lagi, bukan?"

"_Mungkin mereka malah tambah patah hati"_, gumam Kahoko.

"Hn? Kau bilang apa?", tanya Len bingung. Ia merasa mendengar Kahoko berbicara, tapi ia tidak menangkap perkataannya. Kahoko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memerah.

"Eh, bukan apa – apa, kok. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, besok kau harus pulang, 'kan?"

"Ya, kau benar, selamat tidur, Kahoko", Len bangkit dari kasur, Kahoko menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanyanya. Len memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku mau ke ruang tamu"

"Untuk apa?"

Len tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kahoko, ia menjawab lambat – lambat, "Tidur di sana. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya aku di sini". Kahoko terbeliak, ia tidak menyangka, Len akan merasa seperti itu.

Ia mengerjap dua kali sebelum berkata, "Tidak masalah, kok. Seharusnya aku yang merasa tidak enak, bukan kau. Sebaiknya aku saja, yang tidur di sofa"

Len mengerutkan alis tak setuju, "Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan seorang gadis tidur di sofa? Memangnya aku ini apa?"

Kahoko terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Mm, mungkin aku bisa tidur di kamar tidur tamu?", usulnya ragu. Len memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak bisa"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena di kamar tidur tamu belum ada perabotan kamar", jelas Len bosan. "Sudahlah, Hino. Sudah malam, tidurlah", Kahoko mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengannya. Len menatapnya dengan heran, "Apalagi sekarang?"

Kahoko memalingkan wajahnya agar Len tidak melihat semburat merah di pipinya. "Mm... mungkin... kurasa sebaiknya kita... maksudku... kau... dan... aku... tidur di...si...ni...", ujarnya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

Len membelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Kahoko akan mengusulkan hal itu. Pikiran dan perasaannya saling bertolak belakang, sejujurnya ia ingin berada dekat dengannya, tetapi... Pikirannya yang terlalu rasional itu menyuruhnya agar menjauh dan menolak usulan Kahoko mentah – mentah. Kahoko memandang Len takut – takut saat Len masih bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Alisnya mengerut frustasi karena memikirkan usulan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Hana? Kalau ia terbangun dan melihat salah satu dari kita tidak ada, bukankah itu akan membuatnya sedih?", tanya Kahoko dengan suara pelan. Len akhirnya menutup kedua matanya sambil mengembuskan napas berat.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah, Kahoko. Ada yang harus kuperiksa terlebih dahulu", Len bangkit dan melepaskan genggaman Kahoko lembut. "Aku akan tidur di sini, karena itu tolong lepaskan genggamanmu, Kahoko", Kahoko semakin memerah dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Go—gomen..."

Len mengangguk dan pergi keluar kamar. Kahoko menghela napas lega setelah Len menutup pintu kamar. Ia menatap Hana yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya, dibelainya lagi wajah malaikat gadis kecil itu. "Huff... kenapa sih, dia itu? Mm, imutnya... Kira – kira, Hana sedang mimpi apa, ya? Sepertinya ia bahagia sekali..."

"Pasti karena dia sedang memimpikanmu", sahut Len yang saat itu sudah berada di sampingnya. Kahoko terlonjak kaget, ia membalikkan badannya cepat, memandang Len.

"Aduh, Tsukimori-kun! Kau mau membuatku sakit jantung apa?", bisiknya geram. Len memasang wajah dinginnya, tetapi matanya berkilat senang.

"Oh?", dia berjalan menuju tempatnya semula dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. "Selamat malam, Hino", ia pun memejamkan matanya. Kahoko memandangnya ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia ikut merebahkan diri. Kahoko menarik selimutnya sampai dagunya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap kantuk segera menyerangnya.

Len menyadari Kahoko bergerak gelisah, ia menghela napas pelan sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa, Hino?"

"Mm, kau belum tidur, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, kalau kau terus bergerak – gerak, Hino?", ia melanjutkan perkataannya setelah ia mendengar Kahoko menggumamkan maaf dengan lemah. "Katakan, apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Hmm... sebenarnya... ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Tsukimori-kun. Tentang... Hana, itu kalau kau tak keberatan", sambungnya cepat – cepat, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Tentang apa?", tanyanya sambil menatap langit – langit kamar. Kahoko memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Len memandangnya saat ia tidak juga mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Kahoko mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia akhirnya berbicara.

"Kau... apakah suatu saat kau akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya padanya?"

"Tidak", jawab Len singkat sambil terus memperhatikan Kahoko. Kahoko menarik napas panjang.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin kehilangannya" , _'Seperti aku kehilanganmu dulu'_, sesalnya. Kali ini Kahoko memandang Len saat ia mendengar nada sedih dalam suaranya.

"Kau takut kalau dia... memintamu mencari orangtua kandungnya? Dan akan memilih orangtua kandungnya daripada kau?"

"Bukan... memang ada ketakutan semacam itu, tapi kalau itu dapat membahagiakannya, aku akan melepaskannya. Walaupun itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi bukan itu..."

"Lantas?", desak Kahoko. Len menopang badannya dengan siku dan menatap Kahoko dalam.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak membohonginya, Kahoko. Aku takut, kalau ia sampai mengetahui kebohonganku, satu saja. Dan ia akan kehilangan semua kepercayaannya padaku. Itulah yang paling kutakutkan", jawabnya lambat – lambat. "Aku hanya takut ia akan membenciku karena itu"

"Tidak akan", tukas Kahoko pelan. Ia ikut menopang badannya dengan siku, ditatapnya Len dengan tatapan mengerti. "Hana tidak akan pernah membencimu atas semua kebohonganmu itu, percayalah"

"Aku tidak yakin, Kahoko, aku... takut. Tsuchiura dan Etou benar, seharusnya aku mengatakannya sejak awal ia menanyakan ibunya. Tapi aku malah berbohong padanya sejak awal. Sampai – sampai, kau ikut terbawa karena kesalahanku, Kahoko. Aku minta maaf"

Kahoko menggeleng lemah, ia tersenyum sendu menatap pria di hadapannya. "Percayalah, Len-kun. Ia tak 'kan membencimu, kau ayah yang sangat baik. Lagipula, bukankah dengan begini kita bisa bertemu lagi? Sedikit banyak, kita bisa bertemu lagi adalah karena Hana yang salah mengenaliku sebagai ibunya, bukan? Mungkin kalau tidak begitu, bisa – bisa kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi", gurau Kahoko. Len tersenyum kecil mendengar suara tawa pelan Kahoko.

"Mungkin kau benar" , _'Tapi kau salah, Kahoko, aku tidak akan diam saja. Sebenarnya, aku sempat berpikiran untuk mencarimu dan meminta maaf dengan benar padamu saat aku pertama kali melihat videomu' _sambungnya dalam hati.

"Mm... Momma... Daddy... enak... lagi...", Hana bergumam dalam tidurnya sambil terus tersenyum. Len dan Kahoko memandang malaikat kecil mereka sejenak. Kemudian mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka masing – masing.

"Kalau begitu, selamat tidur, Tsukimori-kun"

"Hn, selamat tidur juga, Hino"

Saat Len membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk tidur, Kahoko yang sedang menaikkan selimutnya sekali lagi, ia kembali bertanya pada Len. "Oh, iya. Menurutmu kenapa Hana mengira aku ini ibunya?"

Len menahan napasnya. Ternyata Kahoko juga sama penasarannya dengan dirinya.

"Hm? Tsukimori-kun? Ah, sudah tidur rupanya", gumamnya. Kahoko pun mematikan lampu baca di dekatnya, tak lama ia pun segera tertidur. Len menoleh ke balik bahunya, melihat wajah Kahoko yang sudah tertidur dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya. Len membalikkan badannya ke arahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Dibelainya dengan sayang wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Mimpi indah, Kahoko, mimpi indah Hana", bisiknya lembut. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mengecup kening keduanya lama. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kahoko yang tergeletak di atas tubuh Hana. Ia sendiri pun terlelap tak lama sesudahnya.

***Fin-Chapter 4 Heart to Heart***

* * *

Kahoko : Hm? Apaan nih? Kaya' orang tapi kaya' bukan orang? *ngambil tongkat dan menyodok benda asing nan aneh bin ajaib itu* KYAAA GERAK! ! !

keepOUT: Apa ini... akhirat? Ed-sama... Aku akan menghantuimu... Terima kasih... sekarang aku bisa alchemy... Lho? Bidadari-nya kok cuantik men tho? Kukira aku dapet bidadara (cowok)?

Kahoko : Ahm... *dalam hati : ternyata ini orang, tapi waras nggak ya?* ano... kamu masih belum mati kok

keepOUT: WHAT? *shock lebay* AKU HARUS KABUR! KYAA! Aku akan melompati dimensi dan sampai ke Sakuragaoka! HTT-san, MATTE! *membuka pintu kemana saja* SAYONARA BIDADARI PENOLONGKU! AKU NGGAK TAU KAMU SIAPA, TAPI KAMU MENYELAMATKAN LEHERKU! SANKYU! *loncat ke dalam pintu dan menghilang sampai kapan*

Kahoko : Eh? Bidadari? Kaya'nya itu orang nggak waras deh

Ave : Maklum saja, itu anak obatnya abis kemaren pagi, jadi sampai sekarang masih kambuh

Kahoko : LHO? Ave-san? Kok kamu di sini? *dalam hati : kirain Len udah nangkap dia*

Ave : Ngomongin leher, aku baru selamat dari Len-nii... *gemetaran* untung aja ada nora'emon, eh salah doremon, eh, masih penasaran ma foto? Ato mo nebak foto apa?

Kahoko : AH! Iya, foto, Ave-san! ! !

Ave : Tenang, tenang, yang tau Cuma Nami ama si Yunoki itu, si keepOUT tu ga tau' kok

Kahoko : APA? Amou-san sama Yunoki-senpai TAU!

Ave : Iya, tau bukan tahu bukan tempe.

Kahoko : Ave-san, kumohon ! ! ! Berikan fotonya, akan kulakukan apapun! ! !

Ave : *nyengir kuda* Hooo... beneran?

Kahoko : Iya deh, asal jangan disebarin

Ave : Kalo aku minta kamu menjauhi Len-nii gimana?

Kahoko : Eh... itu... tapi...

Ave : Katanya mau ngelakuin apa aja

Kahoko : Iya, deh

Len : Jangan Kahoko!

TBC bukan tuberkulosis lho... tu bi kontinyut

**Sneak Peak :**

"Ehem – ehem, Kaho-chan, maaf aku mengganggumu. Nanti saja kita lanjutkan bicaranya, oke? Dan kau harus memberitahuku semuanya!"

-o::o-

"Tsukimori Len, menurutmu apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang – orang kalau mereka mendengar ada seorang perempuan dan laki – laki yang memanggil nama depannya masing – masing, menanyakan bagaimana tidurnya semalam dan sepertinya menghabiskan malam di rumah salah satu dari mereka, menyiapkan sarapan bersama—"

-o::o-

"Yah, semacam itulah. Bisa dibilang ditolak secara halus sama Tsukimori"

-o::o-

"Karena kita teman, teman harus saling membantu, bukan?"

-o::o-

"Kalau Cuma sekali 'kan mana mungkin sudah..."

-o::o-

Nah, reader masih penasaran dengan foto apaan? Ada yang mau nebak? Si keepOUT tu ya si Pururu-chan, tapi ganti nama ga bilang – bilang. Bikin susah Ave! Please leave review, karena dengan review minna si author suka ngayal ini bisa lebih cepat ngupdate cerita ini,,,

Misteri foto rahasia akan segera terkuak! Nantikan chapter mendatang!


	6. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

Ave : Kalo aku minta kamu menjauhi Len-nii gimana?

Kahoko : Eh... itu... tapi...

Ave : Katanya mau ngelakuin apa aja

Kahoko : Iya, deh

Len : Jangan Kahoko!

**The Present...**

Ave : Eits, kita pause dulu sejenak *mencet tombol pause di remote* Nah, sebelum Ave menyebarkan ni foto yang jadi sumber masalah, watashi mau ngucapin maaf karena baru bisa update, disekolah lagi banyak ulangan hampir tiap minggu bisa 2 kali *dilema anak sekolahan* n kemaren sibuk urusin ultah, he he... tambah tua nih, makanya ga bisa update n terima kasih atas review minna, and ini adalah balasannya :

**Kine-san,** aduh! Malu? Watashi sendiri sampai kaya' kepiting rebus nulisnya, ^ / / / ^ Watashi langganan indovision makanya bisa nonton di Animax, mudahan segera re-airing lagi deh, abisnya watashi suka banget ma VA English dubnya suara Len ver. Inggris hadooooh mantep deh, ampe ngiler aku dengernya, pokoknya semuanya cocok dengan karakternya, pa lagi dark Azumanya dark abiiiis klo DL mah watashi kurang tahu, gimana klo youtube? ? ? Dulu watashi ada kok webnya yang bisa nonton anime La Corda, tapi yang ver. Jepangnya, ntar watashi cari dulu alamatnya ya ? ? ?  
Hoh sangat dekaaaat sekali, jaraknya mungkin 0,999999999999... dst milimeter wkkkk ^W^ Kawinnya kapan? Ntar nanya ma Len-nii ku dulu, ya ? ? Semoga dalam waktu dekat wkkkk

**Aidou-san,** watashi juga punya temen fujoshi, he he... wakh watashi setuju pastinya Hana bakal kaya' Lee, dan pastinya bikin cast La Corda kita bakal kena serangan jantung ngeliat Hana dandan kaya' Lee, wkkkk, Salammu sudah disampaikan... ^ / / / ^ he he, Kiriya-kun tercintaku juga bilang makasih and salam balik deh buat Aoi-kun... Yang hentai? ? ? Nih bentar lagi ketahuan foto apaan *thumbs up sama Nami* Siiip deh! Ntar ya, tunggu chap depan, pesta minum tehnya...  
Watashi kan #1 LenxKahoko fans, jadi jelas dund... he he Eh, Aidou-san punya drama CD nya ato DL? Koleksi album watashi masih belom lengkap n ada yang hilang, nih, bisa bantu ga kira – kira DL di mana yang aman n kualitasnya bagus? ? ? Ato beli di Indonesia di mana ya? Tau yang jual ato alamat DL yang bagus buat gamenya gak? ? ? ?

**Mee-chan,** ganti nama ya? ? tetap manggil Mee-chan ga pa2 kan? ? ? He he matur nuwun yak...  
Hauhhh... banyak yang blushing? ! AKH! Serangan hawa panas akibat nonton adegan LenxKahoko! ! Ini gara2 mereka, sih! Haduuuuh, watashi sendiri aja waktu nulisnya blushing ^ / / / / ^ pa lagi bacanya, he he minta adiknya masih chap depan, tapi ga tau kapan, sabarnya, pastinya akan ada adegan blushing2 lagi deh, wkkkk *Author suka banget bikin readers blushing*

**ReiyKa-san,** yoroshiku, n welcome... keren? He he, Arigatou ne...U / / / U, jadi tersanjung... ga pa2 kok, boleh watashi panggil Rei-san? He he, sama watashi juga berblushing ria, senyum2 gaje, teriak2 dalam hati, pernah juga hampir loncat gara2 ngebayanginnya *ampe dikira otak lagi gangguan ma KeepOut yang kebetulan lagi sama2 ngetik* Oh, tentu lah LenxKahoko tu best pairing dah, no doubt... Makanya terima kasih sebesarnya ma Kure-sensei yang udah bikin watashi jatuh cinta ma ni cerita terutama mereka berdua ^^ makasih atas dukungannya, jangan lupa review lagi klo baca ya? N makasih sudah mem fav cerita watashi yang masih amburadul ini... ^^

**Clementine Cramoisi-san,** ini nulisnya bener gak? wah, silakan saja eng... panggil siapa ya? Clementine-san aja boleh? Silakan, waduuuh watashi malah senang klo cerita ini dijadikan fav sama banyak orang, he he ^ / / / ^ diusahakan update kilat deh...

N terima kasih yang sebesar2nya buat **nidakaito, ReyKa, aisacchan **yang sudah mem fav cerita watashi yang amburadul, watashi akan mencoba mengimprove kemampuan menulis watashi agar tidak mengecewakan readers, mohon bantuan dan dukungan minna-san ya

Ave : *mencet tombol play* Hmph! Apa urusan nii-sama sih? Ni kan urusan cewek lagipula Ave ga mau kakak Ave diambil orang *nari2 dalam pikiran*

Len : Author apaan sih? Sukanya black mail orang! Lagian siapa kakakmu sih?

Kahoko : Len! Ini semua kulakukan demi nama baik kita *bisik2 : terutama kamu*

Readers & Ave : *ber 'ooh' n 'aaah' n 'bersuit2' ria*

Len : *blushing* Tapi Kahoko...

Ave : Haiyah, ni orang pada mau ga sih? Klo ga mau Ave pergi nih

Kahoko : Tunggu Ave-san! Aku janji ga akan dekati Len lagi

Len : Kahoko!

Ave : Jaminannya apa? *pose ala Len klo lagi jadi Ice Cube*

Kahoko : Kau bisa hapus aku dari cerita ini

Ave : Wakh! Ga mau! Ga bisa! Bercanda, kok bercanda, nih! Kukasih gratis, free, Cuma2, tanpa bayaran ato imbalan *kasih amplop besar warna coklat*

Kahoko & Len : *ngambil amplop, ragu2*

Ave : Aduh! Curigation amat sih! Ave kan anak baik *puppy eyes* Tapi ada syarat sih, Cuma minta bantuan

Len : Katanya gratis!

Ave : Duh ni abang kok cerewet amat ya *padahal Author sendiri yang nulis* Cuma sapa readers, bilang disclaimer n de el el, de es te, de es be. Gimana?

Kahoko : Yah... baiklah, tapi Cuma itu aja kan? *Ave ngangguk2 ngikutin lagu Project Pop*

Kahoko & Len : Herzlich Willkommen (Welcome) to First Project of Sweet Ave Maria

Rating : T (klo ada T+ pasti naik jadi T +)

Pairing : Len X Kahoko *keduanya blushing*

Genre : Family/Romance *kembali blushing*

Disclamer : La Corda d'Oro bukan punya Ave-san, kalau iya pasti udah dari seleksi kedua Ave bikin Len sadar kalau dia ada rasa sama Kahoko, *tambah blushing* dan menyatakan cintanya sehabis mainkan biola buat lumba-lumba yang sakit itu (di anime) *makin blushing*, atau sewaktu Len meluk Kahoko dari belakang yang di Chapter 67 atau Chapter 70 sewaktu Len ngasih jaketnya buat Kahoko sebelum naik taksi ke bandara... atau setelah indirect confessionnya Len di chap terakhir, Len kissed Kahoko *keduanya meledak karena blushing, Len sampai mimisan, Kahoko hampir pingsan* Tapi sayang bukan punya Ave hiks... hiks... Len... ;( Sorry for my blabbering... *Len ngangkat sebelah alis, ngapain juga namanya dibawa2?*

Warning : Dont like the pairing? Don't like the story? Don't read this fic, then. It's simple as that ^v^

Len : Mendingan jangan dibaca, pasti ada efek samping!

Ave : Heh! Pintar amat ngomong kaya' begitu, klo ga gini tingkat kepopularitasanmu nurun lho!  
Nah, karena sudah dibaca, silakan lihat, deh tu fotonya

Kahoko : Eng... apa ga usah lihat ya?

Len : *langsung buka amplop n terkejut* Lho? Ini kan bukan foto kami. Cepat serah kan foto kami!

Ave : Lho? Emangnya Ave bilang apa kemaren di mail?

Len : *blushing* 'aku punya foto yang di kamar berdua, gambarnya bagus banget, mau lihat gak?'

Ave : nah, emangnya Ave ada bilang itu foto Len Tsukimori ma Kahoko Hino di kamar di chap 4? Ga kan?

Len : Nggak sih, tapi...

Kahoko : Tapi itu kan fotonya Edward Elric-san sama Winry Rockbell-san kan?

Ave : Iya, tapi kan yang di op terakhir FMA kan gambarnya dimana? Hayooo di kamar kan? Trus yang satu lagi kan gambar yang ada di majalah yang mereka sandaran itu, juga di kamar kan? Nah, salah Ave apaan coba?

Len + Kahoko = Speechless

Ave : Nah, udah dulu, ya, jya... * pergi sambil melambaikan tangan*

Len : Jadi selama ini kita...

Kahoko : Salah paham?

Len n Kahoko : Syukurlah *tertawa lega bersamaan*

Ave n Nami : *ngumpet di semak2* Ah siapa bilang? *evil smirk*

keepOUT : *muncul tiba2* BERIKAN FOTONYA! (secara dia EdXWin Fangirl no.1)

LenxKahoko : *sweatdrop*

.

.

**The Fated Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Percayakah kau, kalau orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu adalah orang yang pernah kita jumpai sebelumnya?'_

_._

-:- Chapter 5 -:-

.

.

Kahoko membuka matanya lambat – lambat. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, dilihatnya Len dan Hana masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Kahoko tersenyum dan membelai wajah Hana lembut, takut membangunkan gadis kecil itu. Ia menoleh memandang Len sebelum akhirnya bangkit perlahan dari kasur. Ia berjalan mengendap – endap menuju pintu kamar. Kahoko mengembuskan napas lega setelah pintu di belakangnya tertutup.

"Uff... Sebaiknya aku memasakkan sesuatu untuk sarapan. Ini sudah jam berapa ya? Hm..."

Saat berjalan menuju dapur, ia mendengar bunyi dering yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Ia bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan. Ia membuka flap ponselnya dan menaruhnya ke telinga.

"Ya, di sini Hino"

"_Kaho-chan! Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak membalas sms-ku semalam? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

Kahoko menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum menjawab penelepon itu, Mio. "Maaf, Mio, tadi malam aku sama sekali tidak berada dekat dengan ponselku. Lagipula kalau aku dekat dengan ponsel memangnya aku akan bisa mendengar bunyinya? Tadi malam 'kan anginnya kencang sekali"

"_Memang, sih... Tapi aku benar – benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Kaho-chan. Kau tidak apa – apa?"_

"Ya, aku tidak apa – apa, kok. Sebentar, Mio", Kahoko memasang earphone bluetooth dan mengaktifkannya. "Ya, silakan, diteruskan"

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

"Hm? Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan"

"_Ya ampun, Kaho-chan! Kau masih belum bangun tidur? Ini kan sudah siang! Hampir makan siang!"_

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"_Aduh, Kaho-chan! Masa' aku bohong, sih? Coba aja kamu lihat jam berapa ini!"_, Mio mendengus sebal bercampur geli. Kahoko mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar.

"Huh? Jam setengah dua belas?", pekiknya terkejut. Ia mengingat – ingat jam berapa tadi malam ia baru tidur. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat. Ia tidak pernah melihat jam selama ia di sana.

"_Tuh, apa kubilang. Ini sudah siang. Kau pasti tidur larut lagi 'kan"_

"Hm... sepertinya, sih"

"_Hmph! Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu terlalu keras Kaho-chan. Eh, iya, ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu dan ini penting!"_

"Oh, ya? Tentang apa?" ia memotong – motong sayuran sambil terus mendengarkan Mio di telepon.

"Pagi, Kahoko. Kita sarapan apa?"

Kahoko terlonjak kaget. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Len berdiri di belakangnya. "Len! Jangan mengejutkanku! Kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung!"

Len tersenyum miring, "Maaf, tapi bukan salahku kalau kau terlalu cuek pada sekitarmu dan asyik melamun. Tapi tetap saja, aku minta maaf"

"Geeez... Sebenarnya ini bukan sarapan. Aku menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita"

"Makan siang?"

"Mm, ini sudah jam setengah dua belas. Yah, kurang lebih lah", Kahoko menjawab sekenanya.

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Hm? Tidak usah, lagipula kau pasti masih lelah"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Tidurmu semalam nyenyak?"

Kahoko tersenyum, "Baik. Kalau kau?"

"Baik juga", Len tersenyum lembut.

"_Uuh... Kaho-chan...",_ panggil Mio. Kahoko memucat, ia telah melupakan Mio. Len menatapnya cemas. Tangannya menopang tubuh Kahoko, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kahoko? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?", tanyanya cemas. Kahoko tidak memandangnya. Ia berpikir keras. Mio mendengarnya berbicara dengan seorang pria, yang menanyakan bagaimana tidurnya, menawarkan bantuan membuat makan siang, dan terlebih lagi memanggilnya dengan nama depannya dan ia juga memanggilnya dengan nama depannya juga!

'Gawat! Mio pasti berpikiran yang bukan – bukan!', pikirnya kalut, tanpa sadar Kahoko menggumamkan pikirannya.

"Mio? Siapa—oh", Kahoko mendengar Len bergumam rendah. Ia menengadah memandang Len bingung.

"Darimana—"

"_Ehem – ehem, Kaho-chan, maaf aku mengganggumu. Nanti saja kita lanjutkan bicaranya, oke? Dan kau harus memberitahuku semuanya!"_, Mio memekik kegirangan.

"Mi—Mio tung—", Kahoko menghela napas berat saat Mio menutup teleponnya. Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kahoko menggeleng lemas, "Tidak apa – apa"

"Katakan saja, ada apa. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa membantuku", Kahoko mendesah berat.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?"

Kahoko terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka Len tidak mengerti masalah yang terjadi. "Tsukimori Len, menurutmu apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang – orang kalau mereka mendengar ada seorang perempuan dan laki – laki yang memanggil nama depannya masing – masing, menanyakan bagaimana tidurnya semalam dan sepertinya menghabiskan malam di rumah salah satu dari mereka, menyiapkan sarapan bersama—" Kahoko menelan ludahnya dan melanjutkan dengan berbisik, "—bagaimana pandangan orang tentang mereka?"

Len memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?", Ia tidak melihat tanda – tanda kalau Kahoko akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya dengan lambat, "Kurasa orang akan berpikiran kalau mereka adalah suami-istri, atau mungkin tunangan, atau bisa juga mereka sepasang kekasih. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan masalahmu?"

"Masalahku adalah teman baikku, Mio, adalah orang yang suka mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri. Dan aku yakin yang ia pertama kali pikirkan saat mendengar kita berdua berbicara, adalah kita ini sepasang kekasih, atau tunangan, atau... atau...", wajahnya semakin memerah saat mengatakan kata – kata itu. Len yang sedari tadi memandangi Kahoko ikut memerah begitu mengetahui maksudnya. "Yah, pokoknya seperti yang kau katakan tadi! Ini gawat, Len!", Kahoko memekik panik. Len menghela napas, Kahoko yang melihatnya cemberut.

"Lalu bagaimana? Tadi dia memintaku untuk menceritakan tentang ini! Aku harus bagaimana?"

Len terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia berkata lambat – lambat, "_Katakankan saja kalau kau kekasihku._ Sepertinya itu akan lebih mudah daripada harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal". Kahoko ternganga mendengar perkataan Len. Wajahnya semakin memerah, melebihi warna rambutnya.

"Ke—ke—ke—ke—kek—keka—kekas—kekas—"

"Momma, Daddy?", Len dan Kahoko membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Di depannya, Hana berjalan tersaruk – saruk mendekati mereka sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

"Ha—Hana, pagi Sayang" sapa Kahoko kikuk. Saat hampir mendekati mereka, Hana tersandung dan jatuh terjerembab. Dengan panik Kahoko dan Len mendekatinya dan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya. "Hana, Sayang, Kau tidak apa – apa?", tanya Len dan Kahoko bersamaan. Hana mengusap kedua matanya sekali lagi.

"Daddy, Momma..."

"Ada apa? Yang mana yang sakit?", tanya Len panik. Hana menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lapar...", Len dan Kahoko terbelalak, kemudian mereka tertawa lega. Hana menguap sekali di dalam pelukan Len yang masih tertawa bersama Kahoko.

.

xx-o-xx

.

"Tsukimori, ini mau kau taruh di mana?"

"Ah, itu buku – buku teori musik, bukan? Tolong taruh di ruang perpustakaan saja", Ryotaro mengangkat bahu dan membawa kardus penuh buku itu menuju ruang perpustakaan. Len kembali membongkar muatan truk box. Ryotaro, Kiriya, Kazuki, Aoi, Mizue, Keiichi, Shouko, Nami, dan Manami datang untuk membantu pindahan Len siang harinya. Para pria membongkar muatan truk box sedangkan para wanita memilah dan merapikan barang – barang. Saat Len memasuki kamar anak perempuannya untuk memberikan barang – barang Hana, ia tertegun. Kamar itu berantakan, tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya hampir meledak karena marah.

"_Kalian..._ apa yang _kalian_ lakukan _sekarang?_", suaranya gemetar karena amarah.

"EKH! TSUKI! Ehe he he..."

"Aduh, gawat kita benar – benar mati..."

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAMAR INI PENUH SAMPAH SEPERTI INI?"

"Apa? Ada apa Tsuki—ASTAGA!", Ryotaro yang mendengar amukan Len mendatanginya. Begitu ia sampai di kamar itu yang terlihat adalah potongan – potongan kertas tersebar di mana – mana dan Kazuki dan Aoi yang saling berpelukan ketakutan. "Apa – apaan kamar ini? Kenapa penuh sampah begini?"

"Tanya saja pada dua orang bodoh di sana"

"Kami Cuma mau menghias kamar Hana-chan saja, kok, Tsuki, he he he..."

"Ada apa? Kenapa ribut – ribut? Ah? Kok jadi berantakan begini?"

"Daddy kenapa?"

Len mendengus kesal saat semua orang akhirnya berkumpul di kamar Hana. "Kenapa kamarku berantakan, Daddy? Jangan – jangan gara – gara angin yang kemarin malam, ya?", tanyanya polos, ia memeluk kaki Kahoko, ketakutan.

"Bukan, 'kok, Hana-chan, kami mau menghias kamarmu saja, kok", Aoi dengan tenang mendekati Hana. _'Kalau Hana-chan suka dengan dekorasinya, Tsukimori-kun pasti tidak akan marah'_, pikir Aoi senang.

"Memangnya hiasan apa Uncle Aoi?"

"Ah, kami bikin bentuk – bentuk keping salju"

"Salju itu keping? Lho bukannya bentuk bulat – bulat kecil mirip kapas?", Hana memiringkan kepalanya. Aoi tertawa.

"Bukan, kalau dilihat dengan mikroskop, akan terlihat bentuk – bentuk yang indah sekali. Kami baru saja membuat beberapa bentuk, Hana-chan mau lihat?"

"Mau, mau, mau", sambut Hana sambil melonjak kegirangan. Ia menarik tangan Aoi dan menariknya mendekati Kazuki yang terbengong – bengong melihatnya. "Ayo Uncle, ayo, ayo, aku mau lihat, aku mau lihat, aku mau lihat"

"Iya, iya"

Len mengembuskan napas keras. Ia menyerahkan kardus penuh boneka milik Hana pada Nami, ia berbalik badan, "Jangan lupa dibereskan kalau kalian sudah selesai", dan ia pun berjalan keluar. Kahoko memandang punggungnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa sih, Tsukimori-kun itu. Tumben marahnya Cuma sebentar", gumam Nami heran. "Ah, jadi, Kaho-chan, tadi malam kalian benar – benar tidak melakukan apapun?", tanya Nami dengan mata disipitkan. Kahoko memerah, tadi pagi saat mereka datang dengan alasan membantu merapikan barang – barang, mereka terkejut saat mendapati Kahoko sudah berada di sana dengan menggunakan pakaian milik Len. Lebih tepatnya sweater turtle neck putih dan celana training hitam – putih milik Len yang digulung berkali – kali. Len menjelaskan kalau Kahoko terjebak di rumahnya akibat badai salju semalam. Mereka memandang Kahoko dengan tatapan curiga. Nami mencecarnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan saat mereka sedang merapikan barang – barang di ruang musik lantai satu, ruang musik terbesar di rumah itu.

"Yah, Tsukimori-kun bilang kalau sebagian besar pakaiannya yang ada di Wina sudah dikirimkan ke Jepang satu minggu sebelum keberangkatannya. Makanya, di rumah ini ada banyak pakaiannya dan Hana. Karena itu, aku meminjam pakaiannya", jelasnya pada Nami yang pada saat itu menanyakan pakaiannya. Ia tidak menjelaskan secara mendetail tentang kejadian tadi malam, meskipun Nami tampaknya masih memiliki segudang pertanyaan, tapi untung saja, ada Shouko, Mizue, dan Manami yang menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan – pertanyaan pemilik majalah entertainment yang keras kepala itu.

"Tidak ada apa – apa, kok, Amou-san. Sungguh", Kahoko tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan teman barunya itu. Tapi sayangnya, Nami mengacuhkannya dan tidak mempercayai perkataannya.

"Kau tahu, Kaho-chan. Aku tidak memercayaimu untuk yang satu ini", matanya semakin menyipit dan Kahoko menahan napasnya. "Tapi berhubung hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati, aku akan melepaskanmu. Untuk sementara waktu saja"

"Ah, bukan begitu cara mengguntingnya, Kazuki-kun"

"Ah, maaf, Mana-chan"

"Huff, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja mereka. Ayo, masih banyak barang yang harus dibereskan. Aku tidak ingin membuat Tsukimori-kun mengamuk lagi hari ini", Kahoko menghela napas diam – diam ketika Nami membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur diikuti oleh Kiriya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Fuyuumi-chan. Jangan sampai Amou-san juga meledak seperti Tsukimori-kun"

"Ba—baik, Hi—Hino-san", jawab Shouko.

.

xx-o-xx

.

Len memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa dua kardus terakhir. Ia meletakkannya di dekat lemari pendek yang berada di ujung ruangan. Len membuka kardus itu dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan gerakan cepat. Tiba – tiba matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah folder berwarna abu – abu. Dengan ragu, diambilnya folder itu dan dibuka isinya. Di dalam folder itu berisi kertas – kertas yang mulai menguning. Kertas – kertas itu adalah surat – surat yang didapatnya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Ia mengambil sebagian dari kertas – kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

.

'**... Tsukimori-kun, aku boleh memanggilmu Len-kun? Kalau tidak boleh tidak apa – apa, sih... Tapi kita 'kan sudah berteman hampir satu tahun. Boleh, 'kan? ...'**

**-Hino-**

**.**

'**... Len-kun, kenapa kau belum membalas surat – suratku juga? Kata ibumu kau tidak sedang sakit. Apa yang terjadi, Len-kun? Tolong kau balas suratku ini. Aku mencemaskanmu, Len-kun ...'**

**-Kahoko-**

**.**

Ia mengambil secarik kertas lusuh yang ditaruhnya di bagian belakang folder. Ditatapnya kertas itu dengan hati yang terluka. Wajahnya berkerut sedih ketika ia mulai membaca kata demi kata yang tertoreh di kertas itu.

**.**

'**Tsukimori-kun, aku minta maaf kalau aku memiliki salah padamu. Tolong maafkan aku, Tsukimori-kun.  
Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kau bisa tenang sekarang. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Tsukimori-kun.  
Aku mengerti kalau kau sudah tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi.  
Aku begitu payah, tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti dirimu. **

**Aku sadar, kalau dunia kita berbeda, karena itu sebabnya kau menghindariku bukan?  
Karena aku tidak pantas menjadi temanmu? Karena itu, Aku minta maaf sebesar – besarnya, Tsukimori-kun.  
Aku berjanji ini suratku yang terakhir, setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi.  
Dan aku berjanji, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.**

**Terima kasih, karena kau sudah mau menjadi temanku.  
Hino Kahoko yang payah ini. Terima kasih, karena selama kita berteman kau sudah sangat baik terhadapku, Tsukimori-kun.  
Terima kasih, aku minta maaf, dan selamat tinggal.**

**-Hino-**

.

* * *

.

"Len, ayo mainkan satu lagu", pinta ibunya. Len yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sepasang suami – istri yang sedang berdansa di lantai ballroom hotel mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya dengan tersenyum. Malam itu, keluarga Tsukimori diundang ke acara perpisahan keluarga Hino yang akan dipindah tugaskan ke Swedia. Keluarga Hino merupakan salah satu teman baik keluarga Tsukimori dan telah terjalin hubungan kerjasama antara keduanya sejak kedua kepala keluarga itu masih muda.

"Benar, Len-kun. Tunjukkan pada bibi permainanmu", ujar seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelah ibunya. Wanita itu berambut sebahu dengan potongan pendek dan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat. Wanita itu bernama Hino Akari. Len tersenyum dan mengangguk. Saat ia hendak mengambil biolanya, datanglah seorang gadis kecil berambut sebahu berwarna merah. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai di punggungnya dan memakai bando berwarna putih-pink. Warna yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"Okaa-chan"

"Ara, Kahoko, sini Sayang. Misa, perkenalkan, Kahoko anak bungsu kami. Kahoko Sayang, beri salam pada bibi Misa", Kahoko yang berada di sebelahnya membungkuk memberi salam.

"Watashi wa Kahoko desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu Misa-obasan"

"Ara, ara... Kahoko-chan. Yoroshiku ne... Cantiknya... dia mirip sekali dengan suamimu, ya, Akari"

"Begitulah, dia seumuran dengan Len-kun"

"Benarkah? Wah, sepertinya teman Len jadi tambah lagi. Kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Kahoko tinggal bersama mendiang neneknya dulu. Ia sangat menyayangi ibuku. Diantara anak – anakku, Kahoko yang paling dekat dengan ibuku. Oh, iya, kau 'kan dulu tidak menghadiri pemakaman ibuku. Jadi kau tidak bertemu Kahoko"

"Aku turut berduka, Akari"

"Tidak apa – apa, lagipula kejadiannya 'kan sudah lama sekali"

"Oh, ya, Kahoko-chan, kenalkan ini putra bibi. Namanya Len, kalian berteman baik ya?"

Kahoko dan Len saling bertatapan sejenak, kemudian Kahoko tersenyum dengan sangat manis sambil menyapanya, "_ Watashi wa Hino Kahoko desu... Anata ga Tsukimori Len-kun desuka? Yoroshiku ne, Tsukimori-kun"_

"Yoroshiku Hino, ore wa Tsukimori Len", tanpa disadari Len sedikit merona saat membalas senyuman Kahoko.

.

xx-o-xx

.

"Tsukimori-kun boleh aku minta tolong?", tanya Kahoko saat mereka berada di dekat kolam renang hotel, jauh dari ballroom. Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu"

"Mm... mainkan satu lagu lagi dong...", pinta Kahoko sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Len. Len menatapnya bingung.

"Lagu? Lagu apa?"

"Terserah kamu aja", Len berpikir sejenak. Ia mengingat – ingat lagu yang sudah ia hapal untuk dimainkan. Ia teringat sebuah lagu yang amat disukainya. Ia menoleh memandang Kahoko yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersemangat. Len berjalan ke salah satu kursi berjemur di dekat sana. Kahoko mengikuti di belakangnya dengan heran. Len menaruh kotak biolanya di salah satu kursi itu dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan biola sewarna emas dari kotaknya yang berwarna biru.

Len membalikkan badan menghadap Kahoko. Ia tersenyum sebelum menarik bow di atas senar. Kahoko memandangnya takjub. Ia menutup matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dadanya. Senyum lembut menghias wajahnya. Len memandang Kahoko dengan tatapan lembut. Nada terakhir lagu itu pun mulai menghilang di udara musim semi. Kahoko membuka mata ambernya dan berseru.

"Hebat! Bagus sekali, Tsukimori-kun! Tadi itu lagu apa? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar"

Len menaruh biolanya kembali di kotaknya. "Judulnya Ave Maria karya Schubert"

"Hm... Ave Maria...", gumam Kahoko.

"Hino, katanya kamu bisa memainkan piano?"

"Iya dulu, diajari sama nenekku", gumamnya lirih.

"Hm... gimana kalau kita duet?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, kita duet, kita mainkan lagu bareng – bareng. Sepertinya di dekat lobi hotel ada grand piano. Ayo kita pergi", Len menarik tangan Kahoko dan menenteng kotak biolanya di satu tangan yang lain.

"EH? !"

Di lobi hotel yang kosong itu, Len menarik Kahoko mendekati grand piano hitam elegan yang berada tak jauh dari lobi dan lift. Kahoko menatap Len ragu sesaat.

"Kalau kita dimarahi bagaimana? Sepertinya kita harus minta ijin dulu, deh"

"Sudah diijinkan. Tenang saja, hotel ini milik kakekku. Kita tidak akan dimarahi, kok"

"Benar, nih?", Len mengangguk dengan senyum kecil. Kahoko tanpa sadar membalas senyumnya. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum duduk di atas kursi piano. Ia membuka penutupnya dan memencet beberapa tuts-nya. "Tsukimori-kun kita main lagu apa?", tanyanya pada Len yang sudah siap di posisinya.

"Giliranmu yang menentukan", Kahoko menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu, berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan Fauré?"

"Fauré?"

"Un, Berceuse Op. 16? Lagu itu tidak terlalu susah, temponya tidak terlalu cepat, dan nadanya juga manis. Itu lagu kesukaanku" Len mengangguk. Kahoko memosisikan jari – jarinya dia atas tuts – tuts piano. Alunan melodi memenuhi ruangan dengan manis. Beberapa pegawai hotel itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Mereka terkejut karena melihat dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan indahnya. Misa-san, Tsukimori-san, Akari-san dan Hino-san beserta beberapa tamu yang baru keluar dari lift terperangah. Di tengah ruangan, dilihatnya Kahoko dan Len sedang memainkan duet. Mereka berjalan mendekati keduanya perlahan dan tetap menjaga jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Ah, Fauré", desah Hino-san lirih.

"Berceuse. Indahnya...", bisik Misa-san. Akari-san menutup matanya.

"Lagu ini, lagu yang sering dimainkan ibuku saat Kahoko susah tidur dan saat ia sedang sakit. Semenjak neneknya meninggal, Kahoko tidak pernah memainkan piano lagi. Piano selalu mengingatkannya pada neneknya dan itu membuatnya sedih. Ia masih belum bisa melepaskan neneknya. Aku bersyukur, Kahoko memainkan piano lagi", bisiknya. Hino-san merangkul bahu istrinya dengan erat. Mereka melanjutkan mendengarkan permainan keduanya. Denting piano yang lembut dan gesekan biola menentramkan hati pendengarnya. Alunan melodi itu akhirnya menghilang, Kahoko menundukkan kepalanya. Len menghampirinya, ia meletakkan biola dan bownya di atas piano itu. Ia menatap Kahoko dengan cemas.

"Hino, kamu kenapa?", Kahoko menggeleng kecil. Len menarik napas dalam dan merengkuh wajah Kahoko. "Kamu nangis? Kenapa? Ada apa?", serunya panik. Kahoko menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Lagu ini... lagu kesukaan nenekku... Nenek selalu mainkan itu kalau aku sakit, atau kalau aku nggak bisa tidur. Nenek... hiks... hiks... kami selalu mainkan itu sama – sama... hiks... hiks... Aku kangen nenek... hiks... hiks... hiks...", Len memeluknya erat.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis, Hino. Ada aku di sini. Aku minta maaf, aku yang memaksamu main. Maaf, Hino", Kahoko memeluk Len dan menangis di bahunya.

"Hiks... hiks... Tsukimori-kun... hiks... hiks..."

"Kalau nenekmu lihat, beliau bisa sedih, Hino. Jangan menangis... kalau kamu nangis nanti jadi jelek lho", gurau Len. Kahoko tertawa kecil.

"Ha ha ha... hiks... hiks... biar... hiks... Tapi terimakasih, Tsukimori-kun... hiks... hiks... Sekarang aku udah nggak apa – apa kok hiks... Karenamu, aku udah nggak terlalu sedih lagi, main piano hiks... terimakasih, Tsukimori-kun", ujar Kahoko dengan senyum manisnya. Len meregangkan pelukannya sedikit dan menghapus air mata Kahoko.

"Nah, gitu dong. Senyum. Kalau senyum 'kan manis... Eh? !", seru Len saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya dan keluarga Hino yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tsu—Tsuki—Tsukimori-kun?"

"Bagus sekali permainanmu tadi Sayang", ujar Akari-san sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka. Len dan Kahoko segera melepaskan pelukan masing – masing. Wajah keduanya memerah malu.

"Wah... kawaii ne...", seru Reiko pada Kahoko dan Len. Kahoko menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Re—Reiko-nee", gumam Kahoko lirih.

"Sepertinya di masa datang kita akan menjadi satu keluarga utuh, bukan begitu, Tatsuya?", tanya Tsukimori Jun sambil terkekeh. Hino Tatsuya ikut terkekeh kecil, mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Len, jangan jadi playboy lho!"

"Ha—Haha ue!", tegur Len dengan muka memerah. Misa-san dan Akari-san tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keduanya. Tsukasa tersenyum lebar.

"Kahoko kamu nggak boleh pacaran selama kakak masih belum punya pacar lho!"

Kahoko dan Len semakin memerah saat mendengar hal itu. "Ni—Nii-chan!", serunya marah. Ia melompat dari kursi piano dan mulai mengejar kakak laki – lakinya. Kedua keluarga itu tertawa melihat kakak – beradik yang berkejaran itu, Len menghela napas pelan.

.

xx-o-xx

.

"Yo! Tsukimori, kamu kok senyum – senyum sendiri? Bikin merinding aja"

Len menengadah memandang wajah sahabatnya, Tsuchiura Ryotaro. "Oh, Tsuchiura", sapanya. Ryotaro menarik kursi di depan meja Len. Ryotaro sudah menjadi teman terdekatnya sejak kelas satu SD. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, terlebih duet. Misa-san senang mendapati Len sering mengajaknya berkunjung. Karena Misa-san dan Ryotaro sering membahas tentang piano, selain itu juga karena Len mendapatkan teman dekat.

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Dari tadi aku liatin kamu senyum – senyum terus. Kamu nggak lagi sakit, 'kan?", tanyanya dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan. Len memukul bahunya pelan sambil tertawa. Yang dipukul ikut tertawa. "Nggak, bener deh serius! Ada apa sih?"

Len menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dipegangnya. Ryotaro menerimanya dengan heran, ia melihatnya sebentar dan tertawa terbahak. "Aha ha ha ha... Pantes aja... aduh... aduh... sakit... hu hu... Aha ha ha..."

"Sekarang kamu yang kaya' orang gila, Tsuchiura", Ryotaro yang masih terbahak menyerahkan foto yang diserahkan Len padanya tadi.

"Darimana kamu dapat foto kaya' gini? Lucu banget... Hi hi hi...", foto itu adalah foto Tsukasa yang sedang tidur yang didandani menjadi perempuan. Lengkap dengan make-up tebal dan dress, pita polkadot menghiasi rambutnya serta sebuah boneka teddy bear yang dipeluknya erat.

Len tersenyum kecil, "Oh, dari teman penaku"

"Ah, iya, dia. Hei, kau 'kan sudah janji mau memperlihatkan foto temanmu itu. Aku penasaran nih"

"Hmph! Dasar nggak sabaran! Nih, namanya Hino Kahoko", Len menyodorkan selembar foto Kahoko yang selama ini selalu dibawanya. Dalam foto itu Kahoko yang sedang berada di sebuah taman bunga memakai gaun lolita selutut berwarna pink-biru, rambutnya yang diikat dua dengan pita warna senada dan seulas senyum manis di wajahnya membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat.

"Wah, ini ya... pantas Tuan Muda lebih betah di dalam kelas yang panas ini daripada main bisbol bareng – bareng. Manisnya...", Len merebut foto Kahoko dengan segera. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal mendengar Ryotaro berkata seperti itu. "Kamu kenapa, sih? Oh, aku tahu, cemburu ya?", godanya. Len memerah.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tsuchiura", Ryotaro terkekeh geli.

"He he he... bercanda Tuan Muda", Len mengembuskan napas kesal.

"Hei, ayo kita main bisbol. Orangnya kurang satu nih", Len menghela napas berat. "Ayolah, Tsukimori kita melawan Hihara-senpai, lho"

"Hihara-senpai? Oke, aku ikut", Len merapikan kertas surat dan foto – foto yang bertebaran di mejanya. Ryotaro melihat kertas surat terakhir yang dimasukan ke dalam tasnya.

"Kamu mau nulis balasannya di sekolah?", Len mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Ayo, kita tanding. Kita nggak boleh kalah dari senpai itu"

Ryotaro bangkit dan melempar kepalan tangannya ke udara, "YOSH! KALAHKAN PARA SENIOR!"

.

xx-o-xx

.

"KYAAAA! ! ! ! ITU TSUKIMORI-KUN! ! ! ! !"

"WOI! ! Suruh mereka diam kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa? Iri?"

Ryotaro mengembuskan napas kesal, "Aku tahu kok kalau ini hari Valentine, makanya mereka kaya' gitu. Banyak senpai yang bakal ngasih kamu coklat, nih"

"Tsukimori-kun pasti dapat coklat yang lebih banyak dari kita, nih, Tsuchiura-kun", gerutu Kazuki. Len hanya diam, Ryotaro dan Kazuki saling menatap bingung.

"Ada apa, sih dengannya?", bisik Kazuki pada Ryotaro. Ryotaro mengangkat bahunya.

"Mana ku tahu. Sejak pagi dia sudah uring – uringan"

Len membuka loker sepatunya dan disambut oleh banjir kotak berwarna pink. "Tuh, 'kan lebih banyak dari kita", gumam Kazuki sedih. Len melempar salah satu kotak yang masih tergeletak di dalam lokernya pada Kazuki.

"Tuh, aku nggak butuh"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia 'kan nggak suka coklat, senpai"

"Kalau mau, silakan ambil sebanyak yang kalian mau. Aku nggak butuh, kok"

"Wah, Tsukimori, benar nih, boleh buat kami?", tanya salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

"Hn, ambil saja", Len berjalan pergi setelah memasang sepatunya menuju track-field. Ryotaro mengikuti Len, meninggalkan sekelompok anak laki – laki yang sedang berebut coklat di depan loker sepatu mereka.

Pelajaran olahraga hari itu cukup membosankan bagi Len. Ia berharap hari ini segera berakhir. Saat makan siang pun tiba, ia, Ryotaro dan Kazuki sedang berbicara asyik ketika seorang anak perempuan mendekati mereka.

"Tsukimori-kun, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Berdua saja"

"Kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan, disini saja. Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak masalah. Silakan pergi dari sini", ujarnya dingin pada gadis itu dan membuatnya hampir menangis.

"Tsu—Tsukimori, kami pergi dulu, ya. Ayo, senpai", Ryotaro dan Kazuki pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sekarang katakan apa maumu. Aku harus latihan, jadi cepat!"

"A—ano... a—aku... mau ngasih ini sama kamu, Tsukimori-kun!", serunya sambil menyerahkan kotak berwarna pink dengan pita biru. "Aku... kupikir menaruh coklat di lokermu itu pengecut dan kamu nggak suka sama cara kaya' gituan, makanya... Tolong terima coklatku", pintanya.

Len terbelalak, kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Terimakasih, tapi sebenarnya aku nggak suka makan makanan manis. Apalagi coklat, maaf, tapi aku nggak bisa terima. Alasanku memberikan semua coklat yang ku terima karena aku nggak suka makanan manis". Gadis itu terkejut. Ia tersenyum kecut dan berbalik meninggalkan Len.

Ryotaro dan Kazuki mendatanginya sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Wah, kok ditolak? Miyashita itu 'kan divanya angkatan kita. Malah ada kakak kelas yang naksir dia, tapi ditolak semua"

"Dia 'kan Cuma mau ngasih coklat. Lagipula aku nggak bisa makan coklat. Seharusnya kamu 'kan tahu itu, Tsuchiura"

"Nggak bisa makan atau nggak mau makan coklat cewek lain?", gumamnya.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?", tanya Len bingung. Ia merasa Ryotaro mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak yakin. Ryotaro menggelengkan kepalanya, Kazuki mengedikkan bahunya saat bertemu tatap dengan Len dengan pandangan bertanya. Sepulang sekolah, Len menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia berkali – kali menghela napas. Saat ia memasuki kamarnya, ia terkejut mendapati sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita warna emas tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan semakin terkejut saat mendapati isinya. Di dalamnya terdapat kotak berwarna biru dengan pita merah dan secarik kertas. Ia mengambil kertas beserta kotaknya. Ia membuka kertas itu dan mulai membaca isinya perlahan. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

**.**

'**Len-kun Happy Valentine's Day... Tenang saja, aku bikin dark chocolate kok, jadi nggak manis. Bagaimana dengan hari Valentine-mu? Pasti banyak dapat coklat ya? Enaknya yang dapat coklat... Kalau aku 'kan yang harus ngasih... he he he... ;) Oh, iya, minggu ini ...**

**... Aku kangen kamu, Len-kun. Kalau aku ke Jepang lagi, boleh nggak aku main sama kamu selama aku di sana?**

**-Kahoko-'**

**.**

Senyumnya melebar setelah selesai membacanya. Ia mengambil satu potong coklat berbentuk kunci G dan memakannya. "Umai.. (enak)", gumamnya.

.

xx-o-xx

.

Len membanting partitur dan standar musik di hadapannya. _'SIALAN! KENAPA AKU NGGAK BISA MAIN LEBIH BAIK? ! ! KENAPA? ! !'_ Ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Biola dan bownya tergeletak begitu saja di sebelahnya. _'Ini nggak bagus! Orang – orang mengharapkan aku lebih baik dari ini! Kenapa aku nggak bisa? ! ! Kenapa? ! ! !'_

"Pagi, Tsuchiura-kun", sapa beberapa anak perempuan saat Ryotaro memasuki ruang kelas yang sepi.

"Pagi", balasnya. Ia menaruh tasnya di atas mejanya.

"Hei, Tsuchiura-kun, ada apa dengan Tsukimori-kun? Kok kaya'nya akhir – akhir ini dia lagi bad mood terus. Ada apa, sih?"

"Hmm... entahlah. Aku sendiri kurang tahu juga, sih. Tingkahnya jadi aneh sejak minggu lalu, sejak dia dan keluarganya diundang ke sebuah acara khusus para musisi. Dia kaya' lagi ada masalah tapi nggak mau cerita. Dia bahkan nggak pernah nulis surat lagi sama teman penanya itu di sekolah. Mungkin mereka lagi bertengkar"

"Gimana, ya, dia jadi pendiam dan pemarah banget. Dikit – dikit marah, kamu 'kan temannya yang paling dekat, Tsuchiura-kun. Tanya dia aja, mungkin kami bisa bantu dia", celetuk gadis satunya yang berambut coklat susu, Takato Mio.

"Nggak, udah kutanya, sih. Tapi coba ku bujuk dia, hari ini 'kan kami harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok kami. Nanti saja, saat itu baru kutanyakan sama dia, deh"

"Mungkin... dia ketukar sama alien! Mungkin, Tsukimori-kun yang asli di bawa pergi ke planet lain di galaksi lain, terus dia dibeginikan... dibegitukan... hii..."

"Kamu daya khayalnya kaya'nya ketinggian, deh, Takato", gumam Ryotaro.

"Huu... siapa tahu aja bener 'kan? Kalau Tsu—Pagi, Tsukimori-kun", sapa Mio dengan riang. Dua gadis yang lain dan Ryotaro menoleh memandang Len yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Hn", jawabnya singkat. Setelah ia menaruh tasnya di mejanya, ia kembali keluar sambil menenteng kotak biolanya.

"Oi, Tsukimori! Hari ini kita jadi mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu, 'kan?"

"Aa"

Setelah Len menghilang dari balik pintu dan memastikan kalau ia sudah berada jauh dari kelas, mereka mulai berbisik – bisik.

"Tuh, 'kan pasti alien yang menggantikan Tsukimori-kun yang asli—"

"Jangan – jangan patah hati"

"EH? Tsukimori-kun punya PACAR? HUAAA... JANGAN DONG!"

"Kaya'nya sih... Tapi mudahan aja dia nggak punya. Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun udah punya pacar belum, sih?" Ketiga gadis itu memandang Ryotaro dengan tatapan cemas dan penuh harap.

"Ehm... mungkin... aku nggak tahu juga, sih... Mungkin yang dia bilang teman penanya itu sebenarnya pacarnya... Aku nggak pernah tanya yang kaya' gituan sama dia, sih... Tapi kaya'nya sih emang bener mereka itu pacaran..."

"EH? ! ! NGGAK! ! ! NGGAK MUNGKIN! ! !", pekik ketiganya bersamaan.

"SIAPA?"

"ORANG MANA?"

"APA DIA CANTIK?"

Ryotaro berjengit saat ketiga anak perempuan itu mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, "Maksudnya? Eng... Dia kaya'nya kesel banget waktu aku lihat foto temannya itu, waktu ku bilang dia cantik, eh, fotonya langsung diambil sama dia. Kaya'nya waktu itu dia marah deh. Ceweknya sih ada di luar negeri. Ayahnya 'kan pejabat di Kedutaan Jepang... Eng... dimana ya?"

Sunyi sesaat, kemudian sunyi itu berubah menjadi histeria baru. Ketiga anak perempuan itu menangis sejadi – jadinya. "HUAAA...! ! ! ! NGGAK BOLEH! ! ! ! HUAA! ! ! ! TSUKIMORI-KUN! ! !"

"O—oi!"

"Lho, ada apa dengan mereka, Tsuchiura?", tanya salah seorang teman sekelas mereka yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. "Mereka habis ditolak sama Tsukimori, ya? Nangisnya sampai begitu"

"HUAA... TSUKIMORI-KUN ! ! !"

"LHO? ! KOK MALAH TAMBAH KENCANG, SIH NANGISNYA? ! !"

"Yah, semacam itulah. Bisa dibilang ditolak secara halus sama Tsukimori", jawab Ryotaro acuh.

.

xx-o-xx

.

Ryotaro memandang kamar Len yang rapi. "Jadi, paman dan bibi tidak di rumah? Bagaimana dengan kakek dan nenekmu?". Sepulang sekolah, ia dan Len pergi ke rumah Len untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sesampainya di rumahnya, mereka langsung menuju kamar Len. Ryotaro dan Len sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar itu. Bahkan Ryotaro pernah menginap di rumah itu.

"Mereka pergi ke pemandian air panas di Kyoto. Katanya pemandiannya baru dibuka"

"Paman dan bibi juga ke sana?"

"Ya", Ryotaro menggumamkan 'Oh', tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Len. "Tunggu dulu di sini, aku ambilkan snack dan minuman dulu. Kau mau Cola?"

"Cola saja, butuh bantuanku, Tsukimori?", Len menggeleng singkat dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ryotaro menghela napasnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar Len. Dilihatnya kertas – kertas yang berserakan di atas meja, _'Hmph! Ternyata tidak terlalu rapi. Mana ya tugas kami? Sedikit lagi 'kan selesai'_

Tiba – tiba sikunya menyikut sesuatu hingga jatuh berdebam ke lantai. "Wah, gawat!", ia menunduk untuk mengumpulkan kertas yang berserakan keluar dari map berwarna merah itu. Ia terbelalak saat meneliti kertas – kertas itu. Kertas – kertas itu ternyata surat – surat berharga milik temannya. Ia tahu, Len tidak akan seceroboh ini, apalagi menaruh surat – surat dari seorang Hino Kahoko di sebuah map yang dibiarkan tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Matanya semakin melebar saat ia tak sengaja melihat isi surat itu. Surat yang kini berada di tangannya sangat menyayat hati. Menyakitkan melihat kata – kata yang tergores di kertas itu. Menyakitkan melihat huruf – huruf yang kabur dan nyaris tidak bisa dibaca karena hurufnya yang berantakan. Huruf – huruf itu seakan memberitahukan pada pembacanya betapa sedihnya isi surat itu. Betapa sedihnya sang penulis ketika ia menulis huruf demi huruf yang seakan bergetar sedih karena hati sang penulis yang sangat hancur.

.

'**Tsukimori-kun, aku minta maaf kalau aku memiliki salah padamu. Tolong maafkan aku, Tsukimori-kun.  
Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kau bisa tenang sekarang. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Tsukimori-kun.  
Aku mengerti kalau kau sudah tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi.  
Aku begitu payah, tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti dirimu. **

**Aku sadar, kalau dunia kita berbeda, karena itu sebabnya kau menghindariku bukan?  
Karena aku tidak pantas menjadi temanmu? Karena itu, Aku minta maaf sebesar – besarnya, Tsukimori-kun.  
Aku berjanji ini suratku yang terakhir, setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi.  
Dan aku berjanji, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.**

**Terima kasih, karena kau sudah mau menjadi temanku.  
Hino Kahoko yang payah ini. Terima kasih, karena selama kita berteman kau sudah sangat baik terhadapku, Tsukimori-kun.  
Terima kasih, aku minta maaf, dan selamat tinggal.**

**-Hino-**

_._

'_Kenapa? Tsukimori tidak membalas suratnya? Kenapa Hino jadi minta maaf? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah Tsukimori—'_

"Maaf menunggu, Tsuchiu—", Len terbelalak saat melihat Ryotaro yang berjongkok, di hadapannya sebuah map berwarna merah yang isinya berserakan di lantai kamarnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? ! !"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Tsukimori? Kau bertengkar dengan Hino?"

Len merenggut kertas yang dipegang olehnya. Ia meraup semua kertas yang berserakan dan menjejalkannya ke dalam map merah itu dalam hitungan detik.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi Tsukimori? Kenapa Hino berkata di su—"

"BUKAN URUSANMU TSUCHIURA! !", bentaknya. Ryotaro terperangah, selama ini Len tidak pernah semarah itu pada siapa pun. "INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANMU! ! !"

Cukup sudah bagi Ryotaro, ia bangkit menyamakan ketinggian dengan Len. Ditatapnya mata topaz Len dengan amarah yang membakar dirinya. "TENTU SAJA ADA, KAU TEMANKU, TSUKIMORI! ! TEMAN SALING MEMBANTU! !"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU! ! !"

"KAU INI KENAPA? ! ! KAU ANEH SEKALI AKHIR – AKHIR INI! ! MEMANGNYA ADA APA? ! MUNGKIN AKU BISA MEMBAN—"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA – APA DAN KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMBANTUKU! !"

"KALAU BEGITU JELASKAN! ! CERITAKAN SEMUA PADAKU! ! BUKANKAH KITA INI TE—"

"KAU **BUKAN** TEMANKU! ! ! SEKARANG KELUAR! ! !"

"OKE! ! ! AKU **BUKAN** TEMANMU, TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN **HINO**? ! ! ! KALIAN BERTEMAN BUKAN? ! ! ! KENAPA KAU **MENYAKITINYA**? ! ! ! KENAPA? ! !"

"**KELUAR **DARI RUMAHKU! KAU **TIDAK** AKAN MENGERTI! KELUAR **SEKARANG** JUGA!"

Ryotaro mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan menghambur keluar. Len terengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia telah mengusir teman baiknya. Ryotaro. Selama ini ia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan siapa pun. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"_Sukisho_! ! !", umpatnya dengan suara pelan.

.

xx-o-xx

.

Sejak hari itu, Len dan Ryotaro tidak pernah saling menyapa. Teman – teman sekelas mereka pun dibuat bingung karenanya. Len lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan selalu berlatih biola. Ia tidak pernah lagi berkumpul bersama teman – temannya. Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Ryotaro yang masih kesal dengan perlakuan Len berjalan – jalan sore di taman. Sore itu ia baru kembali dari pertandingan sepak bola yang diikutinya. Ia merasa aneh tidak bersama Len mengikuti pertandingan itu. Tiba – tiba, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Suara biola. Ia tahu, permainan siapa itu. Meski pun saat ini suaranya sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa ia dengarkan. Ia berjalan mendekati arah asal suara dan bersembunyi di belakang sebatang pohon.

Dilihatnya Len yang sedang memainkan biolanya dengan tekhnik yang melebihi anak SD seusianya. Tapi ada yang salah, batinnya. Entah mengapa, permainan itu ada yang salah. Ada yang tidak benar. Akhirnya, nada terakhir Tzigane mengambang di udara musim gugur yang lembab, ia menyadari apa yang tidak benar. Cara Len memainkannya. Ia memainkannya dengan amarah dan kesedihan yang tak ia mengerti. Len yang saat itu terengah – engah, menaikkan bownya dan memulai lagu yang sama, Tzigane dengan pace lebih cepat. Ryotaro memperhatikan wajahnya dengan lebih teliti.

Wajahnya, terlihat sangat kelelahan dan kesakitan. Barulah ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah jari – jari Len yang dengan lincahnya menari di atas neck biola emasnya. Senar perak itu mengilat di bawah cahaya matahari musim gugur, warna merah mendominasi sebagian besar senar – senar itu. Darah. Len menekan jari – jarinya yang berdarah semakin dalam pada neck biolanya, dan setiap saat itulah, wajahnya akan mengerut menahan sakit. Ryotaro tidak tega melihat temannya kesakitan seperti itu. Ia menghambur ke arah Len dan menyentak tangannya yang memegang biola. Len membuka matanya terkejut. Di depannya, Ryotaro menatapnya dengan amarah yang meluap.

"MAUMU ITU APA, HAH? ! MENYIKSA DIRIMU SAMPAI MATI KEHABISAN DARAH? !"

"Tsu—Tsuchi—Tsuchiura", gumamnya lirih.

Ryotaro tidak menggubrisnya, "KAU **GILA** YA? ! ! JARI – JARIMU INI, KAN SANGAT BERHARGA, TSUKIMORI! ! ! KAU MAU JADI MUSISI, 'KAN? ! LANTAS MENGAPA KAU MENYIKSANYA? ! ! KAU MAU **KEHILANGAN** SEMUA JARIMU, HAH? ! ! KALAU BEGITU ADA KABAR BAIK! ! AKU YANG AKAN MEMOTONGNYA SENDIRI AGAR KAU PUAS! ! !"

Len terperangah, matanya melebar. Ia memandang jari – jari tangan kirinya dan terkejut saat mendapati jari – jari itu mengeluarkan cairan merah yang mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis yang dirindukannya. Ryotaro merampas biola dan bownya, meletakkannya di kotaknya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika ia melihat Len yang tertegun memandangi jari – jarinya yang berdarah.

"Sudah sadar sekarang?", tanyanya sinis. Len menatapnya sesaat, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?", bisiknya.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau menghentikan latihanku?" Ryotaro mengembuskan napas kesal dan menjawabnya dengan lantang.

"Entah kau menganggapku apa, tapi bagiku kau tetap temanku", Len mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ryotaro yang sedari tadi memandanginya. "Aku tahu, kalau kau ada masalah. Mungkin aku nggak bisa bantu, tapi bukankah kalau diceritakan pada seseorang akan terasa lebih ringan?"

Len terdiam sejenak, "Mengapa kau sebegitu gigihnya mendesakku agar bercerita padamu?"

"Karena kita _teman_, teman harus saling _membantu_, bukan?"

.

* * *

.

'_Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tsuchiura'_, pikirnya dengan senyum pahit. Saat itu, ia merasa ia tidak sendiri. Saat ia terpuruk itulah, ia akhirnya menemukan sahabat sejatinya. Tsuchiura Ryotaro. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Hal – hal yang telah merubah seorang Tsukimori Len yang periang dan ramah menjadi seorang Tsukimori Len yang pendiam dan dingin. Ryotaro menerima dirinya seperti dulu. Ia telah memaafkan kesalahannya. Sejak hari itu, Ryotaro selalu bersamanya, ia menjadi orang yang paling mengerti akan dirinya. Ia menatap kertas surat lusuh itu sedikit lebih lama. Sudah jutaan kali, ia melakukan hal itu, hanya menatap kertas lusuh yang menguning dimakan usia. Membiarkan dirinya mengingat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali ia membacanya.

"Tsukimori-kun, sudah malam, aku harus pulang sekarang"

Len membalikkan tubuhnya cepat ke asal suara itu. Kahoko berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu ia ingat sejak ia masih kecil dan akan selalu diingatnya selamanya. "Hana sudah tidur, dan yang lainnya juga sudah pulang. Kecuali Tsuchiura-san dan Mizue-san. Barang – barang yang lain juga sudah selesai kami rapikan"

"Aa, ku antar kau pulang. Tunggu sebentar", Len kembali memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam folder abu – abu di depannya. Ia mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di punggung kursi kerjanya. Ia berjalan menuju Kahoko dan bersama – sama, mereka menuju lantai satu. Mizue dan Ryotaro yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menengadah begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki keduanya.

"Aku antar Hino pulang dulu. Bisa tolong jaga rumah ini sebentar?"

"Tentu, Tsukimori-san", sahut Mizue. Dipangkuannya, Hana tertidur dengan lelapnya. Wajah malaikatnya kembali tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat damai. Len mengecup kening gadis mungilnya dan memberikan salam pada keduanya. Kahoko juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Len sebelum menyusulnya keluar dari rumah itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kahoko sesekali melirik pria yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Sejak tadi, Len tidak mengucapkan apa pun padanya. Kahoko memghela napas diam – diam. Sesampainya di gedung apartemennya, Len mengantar Kahoko menuju apartemennya. Saat mengantarnya, Len juga tidak menggenggam tangannya sedikit pun. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Kahoko. Kahoko menyadari hal itu, tiba – tiba saja ia merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Tsukimori-kun. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan juga mengantarku sampai apartemenku. Hari ini juga, aku banyak bersenang – senang. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, Tsukimori-kun, sudah larut", ucapnya lirih.

"Aa"

"Jya... Selamat tidur, Tsukimori-kun. Mimpi indah", saat Kahoko membalikkan badannya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya, Kahoko merasakan sepasang tangan dingin melingkar di pinggangnya. Kahoko memandang bahunya dan mendapati kepala Len telah bersandar di sana.  
"Tsu—Tsukimori-kun...", bisiknya lirih, wajahnya memerah.

"Biarkan aku... sebentar lagi... Kahoko... kumohon...", desahnya. Napasnya menggelitik lehernya, membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli. Len mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangnya. Kahoko membiarkannya memeluknya seperti itu, ia menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Len dan menikmati waktu. Merekam setiap detik, detak, dan setiap tarikan dan desahan napas mereka, menyimpan kehangatan yang diterimanya dari Len. Hingga akhirnya Len melepaskan pelukannya pada Kahoko dengan sendirinya.

.

* * *

.

Kahoko memasuki toko kue langganannya dengan lesu. Pagi ini Mio meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk makan siang bersama. Yang ia yakini sebagai permintaan klarifikasi atas kejadian kemarin siang di telepon. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari temannya.

"KAHO-CHAN...! ! DI SINI!", Mio melambaikan kedua tangannya, menyuruhnya mendatangi meja di pinggir jendela. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek. Kobayashi Nao.

"Maaf, agak telat. Anak – anak masih banyak yang bertanya tentang pelajaran tadi", ujarnya sambil mengambil tempat di seberang mereka.

"Tidak apa – apa, santai saja, aku juga baru datang. Rapatnya tadi mundur 30 menit", ujar Nao menenangkan Kahoko.

"Iya, tenang saja, Kaho-chan. Aku yang sudah datang dari tadi saja santai kok. Tidak perlu buru - buru", Mio tersenyum lebar. Kahoko tahu, ia pasti akan meminta penjelasan tentang hal itu. Ia menghela napas lelah sebelum Nao bertanya.

"Iya, maaf, Mio. Tapi sebenarnya ada apa kau meminta makan siang di sini? Bukankah minggu lalu kau sendiri yang bilang mau makan di restoran keluarga yang baru buka di dekat rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja, bukan?"

"Memang... tapi ini 'kan sangat penting... Jadi sebaiknya di sini saja. Kan lebih dekat... benar 'kan _Ka—ho—chan_? ? ?", Kahoko tersenyum kecil.

"Katamu ada kejadian penting. Memangnya apa yang penting? Si dokter pujaan hatimu ternyata suka juga sama kamu?", tanya Nao skeptis. Mio tetap tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ah, bukan itu, 'kok Nao. Lebih penting daripada itu...", ujarnya dengan nada diulur – ulur.

"Permisi... Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Ah, aku pesan orange milkshake dan rainbow cake", pesan Mio.

"Hm... cappucino dan tiramissu. Kaho kau mau pesan apa?"

Kahoko melihat menunya sekilas, terlihat kurang tertarik. "Strawberry shortcake, Cheesecake, Black forest, Rose tea, dan air mineral botolnya 3" Pelayan dan teman – temannya ternganga, apakah mereka tidak salah dengar?

"Kaho, kau yakin mau memakan _semua_nya?"

"Yah... aku belum makan dari pagi"

"Ahm.. saya ulangi lagi pesanan anda...", setelah semua pesanan sudah benar, pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan terheran – heran.

"Ada masalah apa, Kaho?", tanya Nao khawatir. Kahoko tersenyum kecut sebagai jawabannya. Mio bertepuk tangan senang.

"Oh aku tahu! !", serunya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu tidak, Nao? Ternyata Kaho-chan sudah punya _kekasih_!", pekiknya girang.

"HAH? !"

"Iya, betul sekali! Kemarin siang aku menelepon Kaho-chan, aku khawatir sekali waktu dia tidak membalas sms-ku sejak malam. Saat kutelepon dia sekitar jam setengah 12 siang, ia masih terdengar mengantuk. Dan katanya dia mau bikin sarapan. Tapi sewaktu kuingatkan dia untuk melihat jam, ia kaget sekali. Terus, mau tahu apa lagi? Sewaktu aku menceritakan tentang si dokter, aku mendengar suara **pria**! _Laki – laki_! ! _Cowok_! ! ! _Kaum Adam_! ! ! Di _belakang_nya! ! Kaho-chan asyik mengobrol dengannya tapi itu bukan masalah. Tidak masalah saat itu ia _melupakanku_! Karena mereka saling menanyakan bagaimana _tidur_ mereka semalam dan mereka saling _memanggil nama kecil_nya masing – masing! ! ! Si pria menawarkan bantuan untuk memasakkan sarapan, tapi Kaho-chan bilang tidak usah dan berkata kalau dia _pasti_ masih capek! ! ! Bayangkan betapa _romantis_nya, Nao! ! ! Hanya _berduaan_ di apartemen yang dikelilingi _badai salju_! ! ! Pantas saja kau tidak mendengar bunyi ponselmu semalam, kau terlalu asyik, sih! ! KYAAAAAA! ! ! ! _ROMANTISNYAAAAA_! ! ! ! !", pekik Mio kegirangan.

"Kaho? ? Benar? ? ?"

"Sejak kapan kamu pacaran, Kaho-chan? ! ! Kenapa nggak bilang – bilang kami, sih? ! !"

"Kamu _berduaan_ aja sama cowok di _apartemenmu_? ! !", keduanya memekik bersamaan. Nao dengan tatapan tidak percaya sedangkan Mio dengan tatapan girang. Kahoko termangu sejenak, ia berduaan saja dengan cowok di apartemennya? Gila! Kalau sampai ketahuan kakak – kakaknya, ia akan berakhir jadi tahanan seumur hidup.

"Bukan! ! ! Waktu itu aku terjebak di rumahnya karena badai! ! !" Kedua temannya terdiam mencerna informasi baru tersebut.

"KALIAN _NGAPAIN_? ! ! !", pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"Hm? Ngapain? Kami tidur, 'kan sudah malam", Mio dan Nao semakin terbeliak lebar.

"Kaho, sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

"Apa sudah dari dulu? ! ! Kaho-chan, kau sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, bukan? ! !"

"Tentu saja! Dia dulu pernah jadi teman penaku. Kami juga baru bertemu lagi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, kok", jelasnya tenang.

"Kau tidur de... maksudku di rumahnya?"

"Un. Memang apanya yang salah?"

"Kaho... berapa kali...?"

"Hmm?", tanyanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kaho-chan... baru sekitar tiga hari... kenapa bisa... kenapa kau sampai..."

"Sampai apa, sih? Kalian bicaranya tidak jelas!"

"Kaho... kutanya padamu... sudah berapa kali... Kau tidur di rumahnya?", bisik Nao.

"Kan kubilang kami _baru_ bertemu lagi _tiga hari_ yang lalu. Aku baru sekali itu, kok menginap di sana", jawabnya bingung. _'Sebenarnya apa maksud mereka, sih?'_, pikirnya bingung.

"Kalau Cuma sekali 'kan mana mungkin sudah...", sambung Mio juga berbisik. Kahoko mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apaan, sih? Katakan saja, jangan membuatku penasaran! !"

"Kaho-chan, apa kau merasa pusing atau mual?"

"Hm? Pagi ini sih aku belum sempat sarapan, jadi agak pusing. Mungkin maagku kambuh"

"Kau yakin itu _hanya_ maag, Kaho?"

"Maksud kalian apa? Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti", Nao dan Mio bertukar pandang cemas sejenak, kemudian mereka menggerak – gerakkan bibir mereka, membentuk kata – kata yang tak sanggup mereka katakan dengan keras.

Kahoko yang membaca gerak bibir mereka perlahan memucat, kemudian berubah warna menjadi ungu, dan kemudian memerah. Semakin lama merah wajahnya melebihi warna rambutnya. Kedua temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya ikut cemas. Kemudian Kahoko bangkit tiba – tiba dari kursinya seperti tersengat dan memekik, shock tepatnya.

"DEMI TUHAN MIO! ! ! NAO! ! ! AKU MASIH **VIRGIN**! ! ! ! ! !"

.

.

***Fin-Chapter 5 The Past***

.

.

Ave : Readers, sambutlah bintang tamu kita hari ini, dia pria, baik hati, ramah, cheerful, energetic, **walking sound-system, hijau, tukang makan**, peniup handal, dan inilah dia, Ave persembahkaaaan *drum roll* Kazuki Hihara-senpai

Readers : Kyaaaaa

Kazuki : Hai, semua, domo, domo, halo author...

Ave : Halo Kazuki... *melayang ke planet Jupiter*

Kazuki : Ekh! Author melayang! ! !

Ave : *kembali ke tanah* Hu hu, panggilnya Ave saja, ya?

Kazuki : OK, makasih sudah mengundangku ke sini Author tapi...  
apa maksud Ave dengan **walking sound-system, hijau, tukang makan**? Memang sih aku tukang makan dan warna rambutku hijau, tapi... *aura hitam keluar*

Ave : Ekh! Itu... Akh! Baru ingat tadi ada kue blueberry cheesecake mau?

Kazuki : *grinning* Mau! Aku udah lapar nih! *langsung lupa*

Setelah makan (Kazuki 10 piring kue n Author Cuma makan setengah n langsung diminta Kazuki)...

Kazuki : Oh, ya, Ave ada apa manggil ke sini?

Ave : Pfu fu fu, supaya readers bisa ketemu kamu

Kazuki : Ah iya peran ku sedikit banget, nih, di chap ni malah di flash back n si Tsuchi itu yang lebih banyak dapat peran *gloomy*

Ryotaro : *dari balik panggung* Ya iya lah, senpai! Ave kan suka aku *ngedip ke Ave*

Kiriya : Woi! Itu cewek ku tahu!

Ave : Jangan khawatir Kiriya, I'm yours... *fly to heaven* Tenang, lain kali ada kok buat senpai sendiri...

Kazuki : Janji? *joy*

Ave : Akhirnya tamat, ya... La Corda...*sighs*

Kazuki : Iya, agak sedih nih

Ave : Kenapa? Ave juga sedih

Kazuki : Ya gitu deh... Sedih pisah sama yang lain... Trus Kaho-chan ga jadian sama aku, bahkan aku belum sempat bilang 'aku suka kamu Kaho-chan' atau 'aku cinta padamu' sedih deh *gloomy* Klo Ave apaan?

Ave : * teary eyed, gloomy, dark cloud* karena Len ama Kahoko ga diceritain jadian apa kagaknya, senpai, aku juga ikut sedih yang lain2 ga ada confess sama sekali, bahkan Aoi yang terang2an suka aja ga ada confessnya, senpai juga ga ada, parah lagi Len malah ga confess secara terang2an! Masa Cuma Ryotaro aja sih yang bener confess ke Kahoko? ! ! Aku mo protes ma Kure-sensei! ! Aku eh bukan SEMUA fans La Corda menuntut sequelnya tapi tetap aja menceritakan Kahoko ama Len setelah acara peluk2 itu! Sebel! Ga ada kisu lagi! ! Terus Kahoko juga ga ada jawab Ryotaro, kan kasian si Tsuchi! ! Jangan2 masih ngarep lagi! !

Ryotaro : *dari belakang panggung* emang aku masih ngarep kok Author *glared by other guys*

Ave : Menggantung! Terlalu menggantung! ! Emang sih ada Lily yang bisa jadi simbol Violin Romance, tapi tetap aja, kami butuh kata2, KATA, N CONFESSION LEN! N KISU! KISU ! ! ! FCOL ! ! ! Sama kaya' kata si Lily **'disini harusnya mereka ciuman' **Jadi harusnya ada kelanjutannya donk! Masa sih gitu doang! Paling ga buat nunggu sequelnya itu di kasih spesial chappie kek biar kita semua ga penasaran, ntar Kahoko nikah ga ma Len, trus gimana masa depan mereka n para peserta concours, Kazuki jadian ma siapa *Kazuki blushing* pokoknya yang menceritakan secuil masa depan mereka lah! ! Setuju ga readers? ? ? Yang setuju angkat tangan! ! !

(Semua Cast La Corda angkat tangan, termasuk Kahoko dan Len)

Nami : Aku butuh artikel tentang Violin Romance ku dan 2C Romance ! !

Kaji : Apa itu? 2C Romance? Baru kali ini dengar

Nami : 2C Romance : Cello-Clarinet Romance *Shouko fainted, Keiichi wide awake*

Azuma : Pasti asyik lihat mereka berdua *dalam hati dark side : harusnya aku bisa punya lebih banyak waktu untuk ngerjain Kahoko. Pasti asyik*

Kanazawa : Haah masa muda

Ryotaro : Aku penasaran banget, kira2 Kure-sensei mau nyuruh Hino bilang apa ke aku ya?

Kaji : Paling tidak aku harus bisa muncul lagi dan bilang kalo aku cinta Hino-san *Kahoko blushing, the other guys glared him* Apa? *innocently*

Kiriya : Bener tuh, masa aku keluar Cuma pas debut sih? Cuma nongol dikit, apa Cuma buat promosi aja biar gamenya laku ya? Habis manis sepah di buang nih *down*

Kazuki : Paling tidak aku mau orang2 lihat kalo Kazuki Hihara ga selamanya innocent n childish, bisa ngutarain isi hati, bisa nembak Kaho-chan! *semangat 45nya keluar*

Len : Aku mau lihat masa depan ku! Apa aku bisa jadi violinist terkenal melebihi orang tuaku atau tidak *dalam hati : gimana jawaban Kahoko atas indirect confessionku? Mudahan kami dapat adegan kiss... Juga apa aku nikah sama Kahoko? Anak kami nanti gimana? Asal jangan hijau atau ungu! ! Mungkin merah... Lalu ada berapa banyak ya? Yah terserah Kahoko...* *agak blushing*

Kahoko : Aku mau lihat apa aku bisa main seperti Tsukimori-kun? *juga dalam hati : kira2 Kure-sensei bikin aku jawab confession-nya Len apa ya? Mudahan aja aku disuruh terima... trus bisa ada kiss... Apa aku akhirnya nikah sama dia? Aku nggak mau Cuma berakhir jadi bahan khayalan orang di fic yang nggak-enggak, dijodohin sama semuanya, emang ga capek apa? Nanti anak nya gimana ya? Merah? Atau Biru? Atau percampuran? Masa' sih ungu? ! Nggak aku nggak mau punya anak rambutnya ungu! ! *shivers* Lebih baik biru* *sambil blushing*

Shouko : Aku j—juga mau li—lihat *dalam hati : apa bisa sama Shimizu-kun?* *blushing*

Keiichi : Aku mau lihat... apa kita bisa mainkan ensemble lagi? Dan... Shouko...

Mio : Aku mau Violin Romance! ! ! *guling2 di tanah*

Nao : Yah, semuanya sih mengharap banget Violin Romance terjadi, juga romance2 lainnya

Shinobu : Pasti bakal asyik kalo terjadi, yah mari kita semua berdoa dan berharap

Ave : He eh, semoga aja Kure-sensei juga di protes ya di Jepang sana jadi biar La Corda kesayangan kita ada lanjutannya... Amiiin*diaminin banyak orang* nah gimana klo kita lihat dulu sneak peak chap berikutnya?

Kazuki : Hihara Kazuki dan Sweet Ave Maria mempersembahkan :

**Chap 6 Sneak Peek :**

"Kupikir aku bisa mengajakmu makan siang, tapi ternyata sudah terlambat. Lagipula, Hana mau makan cake di kafe yang di ceritakan Hihara-san"

"Heh? Pelayan itu benar – benar ingin melayanimu, ya, Tsukimori-san?"

"Akui saja, Kahoko, kau cemburu mendengar ada perempuan yang menggodaku"

"Memangnya Mommamu tadi pakai apa waktu memukulku? Sakit sekali"

-o::o::o-

"Tapi kenapa sensei masih belum punya pacar?"

"Lho, 'kan memang benar, 'kan? Tsukimori-san 'kan ayahnya Hana, sedangkan kau 'kan ibunya. Ehm... bisa dibilang begitu, sih"

-o::o::o-

Kazuki : Wah, Author bisa ceritakan sedikit? Aku kurang paham nih, he he

Ave : OK

Chap 6 akan kedatangan seorang tamu baru, karakter baru alias OC dan apa ini?  
Apa yang terjadi antara OC dengan karakter utama cewek kesayangan kita?  
Len berbohong?  
Apakah Kahoko akan mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya  
pada Len? Dan kemudian ia akan menghadapi perasaannya?  
Atau...  
Kahoko akan lari dari kenyataan lagi seperti di dunia nyata dan tetap  
tidak menyadarinya?  
Lalu mengapa ia merasakan perasaan – perasaan seperti ini?  
Perasaan yang membingungkannya dan melelahkan hati dan pikirannya setiap  
kali Len ada di dekatnya?  
Atau mengapa ia tidak bisa menghentikan  
dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan lelaki itu walau hanya sebentar?

Kazuki n Ave : Minna, Review please ^^

Kiriya : BTW, Ave bikin fic baru, silakan mampir dan baca

Ave : N jangan lupa Review-nya ^^


	7. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Ave disini, Minna-san, he he he... Sumimasen, Ave gak update2 ni fic, he he, but Don't worry be happy, Ave takkan menelantarkan FFN! Nah, sekarang saatnya Kolom balasan review ^^

ReiyKa-san :: He he, harus dong, hugs n kiss tu mesti satu paket, wkkkk *digebuk masa* Hana-chan tu OC, dia tuh tokoh komik bikinanku waktu masih SMP dulu, komiknya juga masih ada, lho, pfu fu fu... ^^ Ni dah update...

Aidou-san :: Sankyu... Danke... atas PM-nya, he he... ^^ Betul sekali, nah, tinggal menunggu hari aja nih udah ada belum di net, beberapa hari ke depan,,, SPECIAL CHAPPPPP! ! ! ! ! ! ! He he, seru ya? Sudah suci, kan ayang Aoi na? ? ? wkkk ;p

Intan-san :: Santai aja,,, USEK tu apa sih? ? ? Nee-chan? Ya silakan saja... Chap 5? Wah makasih, yak... Nie update na...

BFS-san :: Makasih udah setia... Request? ? Ho ho, just wait n see :9

Mee-chan :: Benarkah? Semoga menghibur yak, wkkkk... Jangan mundur dong Mee-chan, semangat! ! ! oke, jawaban untuk Review :

1, makasih Mee-chan...

2, sudah diusahakan tapi dasar otak terlalu fokus nulis cerita, jadi lupa harus konsen di tanda (-), gomen ne ^^b

3, Klo kagak di spasi munculnya Cuma atu, makanya dikasih spasi. Maksudnya bar gak terlalu berat untuk di baca n lebih menegaskan cara bicara tokoh aja.

Namanya Review kan terserah orang, mo masukan, ato cuci muka—eits! Caci maki maksudnya, he he... mo di flame juga terserah, yang namanya pendapat orang kan beda2 ni negara demokrasi jadi bebas berpendapat, Request Mee-chan lagi dalam tahap penggarapan, tunggu ya, Mee-chan? Tp kasih tau ma Ave Gender, umur, nama, n penampilan yang Mee mau kaya' apa, ntar Ave masukin. Mau ga' jadi adek salah satu tokoh yang bakal muncul nanti? He he, jangan capek2 nulis review Mee-chan ke Ave ya, soalnya Mee termasuk salah satu yang paling Ave tunggu reviewnya.

nda ciril tea-san :: Diusahakan, bos! Makasih, ya, keep review ^^

Rievectha Herbst :: WADOH! Namanya syusyah syekaleee... ^^b Rie-san? Boleh Ave panggil itu? Ga pa2, ho ho ho... Ni UPDATE Na... Yoroshiku... ^^

IRMA nGeFans Len :: WAKH! Flamboyant sekalee... he he ^^ mereka ga bertengkar, tapi Len-nii itu menjauhi Kahoko-nee, padahal dia ga mau, tp terpaksa karena dia mo ngejar cita2 nya, hm... So Len *stared at Len* KYAAAAAA*jerit2 dlm bantal* Makasih... *crying bucket* padahal Ave masih banyak kekurangan... But Thank you ^^ Iya, ya, coba aja... AYO KITA DEMO KURE-SENSEI *ditendang ke ujung galaksi bima sakti*

december's 12 :: Boleh panggil Dec-chan? Jangan liatin tamatnya ntar sebel buru2 tamat *ditabok* Hee? ? ? Hontou ni? ? ? *BG : flowery N BGM :: cring, cring* Yah, seandainya beneran, hiks! :'( (

Misyel-san :: Wah, makasih ^^ Jangan gila dong, Ntar ave dimasukin penjara karena membuat orang jadi gila! Terus berlanjut, kok ^^ Panggilnya Ave aja, kaya' yang lain, ni udah Lanud kok... Eh, Lanjut,,, wah maaf mengecewakan Anda... Ga pa2, Ave ga ngerasa gitu, kok, santai aja! He he ^^

.

Ave minta maaf sebesar2, sedalam2, seluas2, dan se se lainnya, Ave ga jamin kapan bisa update, ga menentu apa lagi bentar lagi Ulangan, jadi kaya'nya mendekati hari H Ave ga bisa update lagi, Ave mo HIBERNASI dulu di kutub utara, hehe Jadi ditunggu ya,, maaf sudah mengecewakan...

Len : Kamu tu emang ngecewain!

Ave : *crying buckets* HUWAAAA... ONII-SAMA GA ONI DESU! ! ! KIRIYA-KUUUUN... TASUKETE! ! !

Kiriya : *hugged Ave* Don't cry my love! Biarin aja si Len-san itu,, dia mah IBLIS! DAMON!

Damon : *appears out of nowhere* Loh? Mana si Stefan ma Elena? Oh, ada manusia, minum darahnya ah...

Stefan : WOI! Kakak ni kok malah nyasar ke LCD sih? Ayo balik ke Vampire Diaries! *geret2 Damon*

Len, Kiriya : *sweat drops*

Ave : *LOL*  
Ah, n here's some thanks buat yang jadiin Ave Fav Author : Princess Yuuri-san, Misyel-san,  
Menjadikan Fic ini dan B'day Surprises jadi Fav Story : Princess Yuuri-san, Misyel-san, December 12-san,

Clementine-san :: Sama2, he he, sip, ntar Ave cari di fb! Sip, ni dah dilanjut,, please leave Review ^^

**N here are some spesial notes for Nik Van Fresces : Really don't know that you're reading my fic! It's a pleasure for me,, hehe... It's okay, just leave review in English,, I won't mind at all,,, Keep writing your fic, okay? I can't wait to read yours! ^^**

**Ave : **Sayang-ku Kiriya-kun,, bacain ya? ?

Kiriya : Anything for you!

Herzlich Willkommen (Welcome) to First Project of Sweet Ave Maria

Rating : T *bisik2 tetangga : padahal kalo ada T+ mo dinaikin T+ loh*

Pairing : Len X Kahoko *Sebel, masa' bukan AveXKiriya* *digorok fans LenXKahoko n Kiriya*

Genre : Family/Romance

Disclamer : La Corda d'Oro bukan punya Ave, kalau iya pasti udah dari seleksi kedua dibikin Len sadar kalau dia ada rasa sama Kahoko, dan menyatakan cintanya sehabis mainkan biola buat lumba-lumba yang sakit itu (di anime), atau sewaktu Len meluk Kahoko dari belakang yang di Chapter 67 atau Chapter 70 sewaktu Len ngasih jaketnya buat Kahoko sebelum naik taksi ke bandara... Tapi sayang bukan punya Ave *dlm hati: kok manggil2 nama Len-san?*

Warning : Dont like the pairing? Don't like the story? Don't read this fic, then. It's simple as that ^v^

Kiriya n Ave: Happy reading then!

.

.

**The Fated Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Percayakah kau, kalau orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu adalah orang yang pernah kita jumpai sebelumnya?'_

.

-:- Chapter 6 -:-

.

.

"AHA HA HA HA... KAHO-CHAN... GOMEN, GOMEN..."

"AHA HA HA HA HA... ADUH! SAKIT... AHA HA HA... PERUTKU SAKIT... HI HI HI..."

"U—u—urusai (diam)...", Kahoko memandang kedua temannya yang terbahak dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, lebih merah dari warna rambutnya.

"Khu khu khu... maaf... seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu sendiri, Kaho-chan... Kikikik..."

"Iya... uhuk—maaf, tapi wajahmu kacau banget... ha ha ha..."

"Ukh... gara – gara kalian, sih..."

"Tapi yang teriak 'kan kamu, Kaho-chan... Bukan salah kita...", ujar Mio di sela – sela tawanya. Kahoko semakin memerah malu. Kahoko menghela napas berat, ia masih teringat kejadian sebelumnya. Ia begitu terkejut saat membaca gerak bibir mereka. Ia tidak tahu darimana teman – temannya mengira ia sudah melakukan..._'Hentikan!'_, pikirnya malu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras – keras. Kahoko menyeruput rose tea pesanannya dengan canggung. Setelah ia berteriak, seluruh pengunjung kafe menoleh ke meja mereka dengan tatapan terkejut. Sampai sekarang masih ada beberapa orang yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ada pula beberapa orang yang dengan terang – terangan menunjuknya dan masih menertawakannya. Bahkan pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya harus meminta maaf berkali – kali sambil menahan tawa. Kahoko menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Kalian benar – benar keterlaluan! Masa' sampai..."

"Lho? Bukankah itu yang selalu terlintas di pikiran semua orang kalau mendengar ceritamu? Kau juga berpikiran begitu, bukan Nao?"

"Hmm, iya sih"

"Dasar piktor!", desis Kahoko pelan. Ia memakan potongan strawberry shortcakenya yang merupakan kue keduanya dengan lahap hingga tandas. Ia menelan potongan kue terakhir itu dengan kesal.

"Kaho-chan... Maaf deh..."

"Warui, Kaho..."

Kahoko mulai melahap kue ketiganya—Cheesecake. "Tapi benar, 'kan kalau kamu nggak melakukan apa – apa sama dia?", tanya Nao.

"Sudah kukatakan, kami tidak melakukan apa pun seperti yang kalian kira. Aku Cuma menginap di rumahnya. Itu saja, tidak lebih dari itu"

"Hmph! Kau merusak khayalanku tentang suasana romantis!"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi apa benar kalian pacaran?", Kahoko kembali menunduk malu. Ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Len kemarin.

"_Katakankan saja kalau kau kekasihku. Sepertinya itu akan lebih mudah daripada harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal"_

'_Mana mungkin aku bilang begitu?'_, pikirnya. "Mm... mungkin, sih..."

"Lho? Kok mungkin?", protes Mio.

"Uhm... Gimana ya?"

"Tunggu sebentar! Tadi katamu dia itu teman penamu. Jangan – jangan teman penamu yang waktu itu kau ceritakan pada kami, ya? Bukannya kamu suka sama dia?", tanya Nao dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Siapa ya namanya? Ng... aku sudah lupa... Tapi kemarin kamu panggil dia siapa ya? Hm..."

'_Gawat! Bisa – bisa jadi skandal besar, nih!'_, "Ah, Mi—Mio..."

"Aku ingat! Namanya Len! Kemarin kau memanggilnya Len! Tapi aku tidak tahu marganya apa"

"Shhhh! Jangan keras – keras!"

"Jadi benar, nih? Kalian sudah pacaran sejak kapan?", desak Mio.

"Ehm..."

"Daddy! Aku mau Blueberry cheesecake!", rengek sebuah suara yang melengking tinggi. Kahoko dengan segera mengalihkan pandang mencari asal suara itu. Suara yang meski baru beberapa hari ia dengar tapi sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dan betul saja, di meja di tengah ruangan itu duduk seorang pria berambut aquamarine dan seorang gadis kecil berambut royal blue. Ia tahu, lelaki itu adalah Tsukimori Len dan gadis kecil di hadapannya adalah Hana. Meskipun warna rambutnya berbeda, ia yakin 100% lelaki itu adalah Len.

"Baiklah, tolong blueberry cheesecake-nya satu, hot chocolatenya satu, black coffee satu, sandwich hamnya satu dan veggie salad satu. Dan air mineral botolnya 2", pesan Len. Pelayan wanita di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Hanya itu saja, Tuan? Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup itu saja", Len tersenyum miring padanya, pelayan itu pun memerah.

"Baiklah, silakan tunggu sebentar", pelayan itu mengambil menu dari tangan Len. Kahoko menyipitkan matanya dan mendengus kesal saat melihat si pelayan sengaja menyapukan tangannya di atas tangan Len saat mengambil kembali buku menu darinya. Dilihatnya Hana tampak sama kesalnya dengan dirinya, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan mencebikkan bibirnya. Pipinya digelembungkan kesal.

"Ada apa, Kaho?"

"Huh? Oh, tidak kok, hanya saja, coba lihat pelayan itu. Padahal pria itu datang kemari dengan anaknya, tapi ia malah menggoda si ayah dan mengabaikan anak kecil itu", gumamnya kesal.

"Ya, aku tahu maksudmu, Kaho-chan. Mereka benar – benar genit. Tapi siapa, sih yang tak mau dengan pria itu? Ia masih sangat muda dan sangat tampan... Lihat saja, semua perempuan di kafe ini memandangnya...", ujar Mio sambil terkikik geli.

Kahoko mengedarkan pandang ke semua meja, dan benar saja, semua perempuan di ruangan itu memandang terpesona pada pria berambut aquamarine itu. Kahoko semakin sebal di buatnya. Tiba – tiba pria tersebut mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jeansnya dan membuka flapnya dengan sekali sentakan. Ia memencet sebuah tombol dan meletakkannya ke telinga.

Kahoko yang memerhatikannya mengerutkan alis, bingung. _'Apa yang dia lakukan?'_, pikirnya. Dan di saat itulah, ponselnya berbunyi. Kahoko mengaduk isi tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kerutan di wajahnya mendalam saat melihat nomor yang tertera di layarnya. Dibukanya flap ponselnya dan diletakkannya ke telinga. "Di sini Hino"

"_Aku tahu",_ ujar suara di seberang telepon. Kerutan di keningnya berkurang, ia melirik ke meja kedua Tsukimori itu duduk.

"Ada apa meneleponku?"

"_Memangnya tidak boleh? Hana mengajak makan siang di kafe, kau bisa ikut? Kafenya tidak jauh dari sekolah tempatmu kerja, kok"_

Kahoko tersenyum kecil, "Mm, aku sedang makan siang dengan teman – temanku"

"_Begitu... Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kalian makan di mana? Kalau sudah selesai mau ku jemput?"_

Senyum Kahoko melebar, "Tidak perlu. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari sekolah, kok"

Tiba – tiba ponsel Mio bergetar, Mio mengambil ponselnya dan menggeser slide ponselnya ke atas. "Yaah... Nao-chan, Kaho-chan aku dipanggil ke rumah sakit lagi. Giliranku jaga kamar bayi sekarang. Besok lagi kita makan bareng di restoran keluarga dekat rumah sakit, ya, yang baru itu", ajak Mio sambil berdiri.

"Aku juga, istirahat makan siangku sudah habis. Kau tidak apa – apa 'kan kalau ditinggal sendiri?"

"_Un_, tentu, hati – hati di jalan"

"Sampai besok, Kaho-chan"

"_Jya,_ Kaho"

"_Iterasshai_", Kahoko melambai pada kedua temannya. "Kau tidak masak makan siang sendiri?", tanyanya pada Len. Ia melirik Len yang berbicara di telepon.

"_Kupikir aku bisa mengajakmu makan siang, tapi ternyata sudah terlambat. Lagipula, Hana mau makan cake di kafe yang di ceritakan Hihara-san",_ ia dapat membayangkan Len memutar bola matanya saat berkata seperti itu. Kahoko terkikik geli. Ia meminum botol air mineralnya yang kedua lambat – lambat, ia memasukkan botol mineral terakhirnya ke dalam tas tangannya sebelum berbicara.

"Begitu... Sejak kapan kau suka makan makanan manis? Seingatku kau tidak pernah suka makanan manis"

"_Aku tidak pesan cake, aku memesan sandwich dan salad. Hana yang memesan cake"_

"Oh...", gumamnya saat ia melihat pelayan yang sama datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Ia merengut kesal saat dilihatnya pelayan itu menyelipkan kertas di bawah cangkir kopinya sambil tersenyum menggoda padanya.

"Silakan dinikmati, Tuan, silakan panggil saya kalau anda _butuh_ sesuatu lagi. _Kapan saja_, Tuan", ujar pelayan itu dengan nada menggoda.

'_Oh! Maksudmu kapan saja Len membutuhkan hidangan _spesial_ darimu, ya? Hmph! Tak 'kan kubiarkan',_ pikirnya jengkel saat mendengar nada menggoda pelayan itu di telinganya. Ia nyaris muntah mendengar suaranya.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih", ujar Len dengan senyum miringnya. Hana yang sebelumnya memberengut kesal saat melihat kedatangan pelayan yang sama, sekarang menatap ayahnya dengan wajah gelinya. Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari pelayan di sampingnya dan memandang gadis kecilnya, ia tersenyum memandang wajahnya. Hana balas tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"Ehm... baiklah, tapi tolong hubungi saya kapan pun anda mau, Tuan. Saya akan siap _melayani _anda dan... _anak _anda yang manis ini", Kahoko memutar bola matanya dan pura – pura muntah. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kahoko mengembuskan napas kesal.

"_Kahoko?"_

"Heh? Pelayan itu benar – benar ingin _melayani_mu, ya, _Tsukimori-san_?"

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"Hmph! Harusnya aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi mendengarnya. Pasti _banyak_ sekali perempuan yang naksir kamu"

"_Kahoko, kenapa kau tiba – tiba jadi begini?"_

"Sepertinya lebih baik kalau kau _benar – benar gay_", desis Kahoko pelan.

"Gay? _Kahoko kau—",_ geram Len kesal saat ia mendengar Kahoko menggerutu, Kahoko dapat membayangkan ia mengerutkan keningnya. _"Oh, aku tahu, kau_ cemburu, _ya?"_

Kahoko tercengang, "Aku _tidak _cemburu!", sengitnya sambil memerah.

"_Akui saja, Kahoko, _kau_ cemburu mendengar ada perempuan yang menggodaku"_

"_Tsukimori Len_ aku sama sekali _tidak _cemburu! Kalau kau sudah punya pacar, itu juga bukan urusanku! Mau sama cewek atau cowok, _aku tidak peduli!", _desis Kahoko kesal.

"_Katakan saja kau menyukaiku, 'kan, Kahoko?", _goda Len. Kahoko dapat membayangkannya tersenyum mengejeknya, wajahnya semakin memerah, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya dengan kasar di atas meja. Len terlunjak kaget saat mendengar suara meja dipukul. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara, belakang kepalanya dipukul dengan sangat keras. Ia menoleh dan melihat figur seorang perempuan yang membanting pintu kafe. Kahoko berjalan menjauhi kafe sambil menatap lurus dengan marah.

Len membelalakkan matanya, terkejut saat Kahoko memukul meja tadi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Kahoko sudah menutup teleponnya saat ia memukul belakang kepalanya. Hana menyipitkan matanya sebal.

"Daddy, Momma pasti marah besar sama Daddy. Daddy harus minta maaf sama Momma"

"Maaf, Sayang. Daddy hanya tidak mengira kalau Mommamu akan semarah itu"

"Makanya, Daddy jangan ngerjain Momma! 'Kan aku udah bilang, sebaiknya kita ke tempat Momma duduk aja. Daddy, sih, bilangnya mau ngerjain Momma, jadinya gini, deh"

Len terkekeh geli, ia memegang belakang kepalanya dan meringis, "Memangnya Momma-mu tadi pakai apa waktu memukulku? Sakit sekali"

Hana tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi susunya, "Pakai tas tangan", ia tertawa lepas saat melihat Len membelalakkan matanya ngeri.

"Memangnya diisi pakai batu?", gumamnya saat ia menyeruput kopinya. Saat memasuki kafe, ia tahu Kahoko ada di sana, tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu makan siangnya. Ia yang mengajak Hana makan siang di kafe itu, karena kafe itu terkenal akan cakenya yang enak. Ia masih ingat Kahoko suka sekali dengan strawberry shortcake, ia berencana untuk mengundangnya makan siang di sana. Saat pelayan itu datang, ia tahu semua perempuan di kafe itu memandangnya, termasuk Kahoko dan kedua temannya. Saat itulah ia mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai Kahoko. Ia sudah menceritakan idenya pada Hana dengan berbisik, agar tidak kedengaran oleh orang lain. Hana sempat ragu, tapi ia akhirnya ikut karena ia ingin melihat ibunya cemburu. Ia selalu benci melihat ada perempuan lain yang menggoda ayahnya. Dan ia ingin tahu apa reaksi ibunya jika ia melihat ayahnya digoda oleh wanita lain. Hana sempat melirik ke arah Kahoko dan ia senang mendapati ibunya sama jengkelnya dengan dirinya.

"Tapi nanti kita jadi beli kado sama Momma 'kan, Daddy?", ujar Hana sambil memakan blueberry cheesecakenya tenang, seakan tidak terjadi apa – apa. Len menyeruput kopinya pelan, mereka mengacuhkan penonton yang menatap mereka dengan heran karena kejadian sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, Momma jadi pergi dengan kita, kok"

"Bagus, deh", Len melirik sekilas ke arah pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka, ia balas tersenyum miring pada pelayan yang tersenyum padanya. Ia mengambil kertas yang diselipkan di piring cangkirnya. Ia membuka kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas. Ia mengambil pena dari saku jaketnya dan tisu dari meja. Ia menuliskan beberapa kata dan meletakkannya di bawah vas bunga yang terletak di tengah mejanya. Ia melirik pelayan itu sekali lagi dan mengetuk tisu itu, memastikan pelayan itu menangkap pesannya. Pelayan itu tersenyum menggoda padanya sekali lagi dan dibalas Len dengan senyum miringnya. Hana yang melihat ayahnya dan pelayan bergantian merengut kesal.

"Daddy, nanti aku laporin sama Groβmutter sama Groβvater, lho"

Len tersenyum menenangkan malaikat kecilnya yang marah, "Tenang, Daddy tidak akan pernah menduakan Momma"

"Terus, kenapa Daddy balas nulis di tisu?", tanyanya skeptis. Len hanya tertawa kecil.

"Habiskan makanmu, nanti kita akan mampir ke rumah nenek dan kakek untuk mengambil baju – baju kita. Nanti Daddy jelaskan"

.

.

Kahoko memasuki halaman gedung sekolah SMP Seiso dengan kesal. Ia berjalan menghentak kakinya. Murid – murid yang berjalan melewatinya menatapnya heran. Jarang mereka melihat guru favorit mereka dalam keadaan kesal.

"Ukh! Awas saja! Kalau dia sampai berani muncul di hadapanku, akan kujadikan bubur! Enak saja mengata – ngatai orang cemburu! Dasar violinis gay menyebalkan! Pantas saja sampai sekarang dia masih belum punya pacar! Dasar, keterlaluan! Bisa – bisanya aku menganggap dia baik! AAAAAKH! DASAR BODOH! BODOH BODOH BODOH! AKU NGGAK AKAN PEDULI LAGI SAMA DIA! MENYEBALKAN!", amuknya dengan wajah memerah marah.

"Hino-san, siapa yang menyebalkan?", tanya sebuah suara berat dari belakangnya, Kahoko membalikkan badannya dan memerah malu begitu melihat seorang pria berpostur tinggi besar di hadapannya. Pria berambut apricot itu memandangnya heran.

"A—a—Yamaguchi-sensei... ma—maaf...", Yamaguchi Oda tersenyum padanya. Ia memandang Kahoko dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa.

"Ah, kau masih memanggilku sensei? 'Kan sudah kubilang, jangan panggil sensei. Panggil saja _Yamaguchi-kun, _umur kita 'kan tidak terlampau jauh. Oh, iya, kenapa tidak makan siang bersama Mori-sensei?"

"Mm... Mori-san makan bersama pacarnya. Aku tidak mau jadi orang ketiga. Tidak enak"

"Begitu... Tadi kemana? Aku tidak melihatmu di kantin sekolah atau di restoran biasa"

"Aku makan siang bersama temanku, kami makan cake di kafe dekat sini"

"Oh begitu, pantas saja, aku tidak melihatmu. Padahal aku 'kan mau mengajakmu makan siang bersamaku"

"O—oh..."

"Oh, ya, Hino-san, sepulang sekolah ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan. Boleh kuminta waktumu sebentar?"

"Hm? Tentang apa? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Harus sepulang sekolah nanti", gumam Oda dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, baiklah kalau—"

"Hino-chan, Yamaguchi-sensei, sedang apa kalian berdiri di depan pintu?"

"Mori-sensei, Hino-san, aku permisi dulu. Jangan lupa, nanti tunggu aku sepulang sekolah. Hanya sebentar, kok"

"Baiklah", Oda menangguk sekilas memberi salam pada Mori sebelum ia berjalan menuju gym. Manami mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berbalik menghadap Kahoko.

"Ada apa tadi? Sepertinya serius sekali"

"Entahlah", jawab Kahoko sambil melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas 8-4. Manami yang berjalan di sebelahnya mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir.

"Hino-chan, kau sebenarnya sudah tahu 'kan kalau Yamaguchi-sensei menyukaimu?"

Kahoko memerah, "Ukh... tolong jangan diingatkan. Aku tahu, kok, Mori-san. Anak – anak banyak yang menanyakan hubungan kami. Padahal, Yamaguchi-sensei dan aku hanya berteman"

"Hm... guru olahraga dan guru seni musik... Sepertinya kurang cocok, ya. Tapi, Hino-chan, apakah kau menyukai Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Mori-san. Aku tidak menyukai siapapun saat ini"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan Tsukimori-san? Kudengar dari Kazuki-kun kalau kalian dulu teman pena. Benarkah begitu?"

Kahoko semakin memerah, ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Hm? Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'"

"Bu—Bukan—aku—"

"Ah, kelasmu berikutnya 8-4, bukan? Kita sudah sampai, sampai jumpa Hino-chan", ujar Manami riang sambil berjalan pergi menuju ruang guru. Ia melambai pada Kahoko yang termangu menatapnya. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum memasuki ruang kelas.

"Selamat siang, sensei", sapa muridnya serentak. Kahoko tersenyum dan membalas salam mereka. Kahoko menugaskan mereka untuk membaca buku teori musik mereka. Hari itu mereka mempelajari tentang komponis dan musisi musik klasik dunia. Saat Kahoko menugaskan mereka untuk membuat karangan tentang musisi favorit mereka, salah seorang muridnya mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei, usul, bagaimana kalau kita menuliskan nama – nama musisi di kertas lalu kita undi, jadinya setiap karangan tidak ada yang sama"

"Usul yang baik, Hinamori-chan. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tentukan, siap saja yang akan menjadi bahan karangan kalian, oke?"

"Baik, sensei..."

"Nah, kalau begitu, siapa, ya?"

Tiba – tiba bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Murid – murid itu mengerang kecewa, Kahoko tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Hari itu jam pelajaran seni musik hanya satu jam. Setiap kali pelajarannya berakhir, murid – muridnya selalu bertingkah seperti itu. Mereka sangat menyukai pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kahoko karena sangat mudah dimengerti dan menyenangkan. Saat mereka mengatakannya pada Kahoko, Kahoko sangat terharu. Ia sangat senang karena mereka menyukai musik, karena musik memang seharusnya dinikmati oleh setiap orang. Ia sempat menyesal karena pernah berpaling darinya.

"Baiklah, kalian tentukan saja sendiri – sendiri, minggu depan harap dikumpulkan, ya"

"Baik, sensei..."

Kahoko menutup pintu kelas yang ribut itu dengan tersenyum. Murid – muridnya mulai berebut untuk memasukkan nama musisi favorit mereka. Saat Kahoko sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru, ia melihat dua orang murid kelas 7 – 2 yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sensei... boleh tanya sesuatu, tidak?"

"Tentu saja"

"Sensei sebenarnya sudah punya pacar belum?"

Kahoko tersenyum kecil, "Belum, memangnya ada apa?"

"Cuma mau tanya saja, kok, sensei. He he he..."

"Tapi kenapa sensei masih belum punya pacar?", tanya muridnya yang lain.

"Hm... Mungkin karena belum ada yang cocok saja, lagipula, sensei 'kan masih sibuk mengurus kalian"

"Begitu, ya sensei?"

"Tenang aja, sensei! Sensei boleh kok pacaran tapi jangan menikah dulu, ya, sensei?"

Kahoko tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, terima kasih atas ijinnya, sudah sana kembali ke kelas kalian"

"Hai, sensei", mereka pun pergi sambil cekikikan. Kahoko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Yamaguchi-sensei!", Oda membalikkan badannya dan melihat dua muridnya berlari memasuki ruang gym. Pelajaran olahraga kelas 7 – 2 hari itu sudah selesai sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Mereka berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sukses, sensei! Katanya Hino-sensei masih belum punya pacar. Katanya sensei belum ada yang cocok!"

"Benar, sensei! Hino-sensei sendiri yang bilang!"

"Terimakasih bantuannya anak – anak"

"Sama – sama, sensei! Selamat berjuang"

"Semoga sukses sensei!", mereka pun meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tersenyum kecil memandang buket bunga yang disembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"Hino Kahoko... Aku akan berjuang"

.

.

Kahoko menghenyakkan dirinya di atas kursi di meja kerjanya. Ia menghela napas lega. Hari ini pekerjaannya sebagai guru sudah selesai. Ia melirik kotak biola merahnya yang tergeletak di bawah meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian 17 tahun lalu. Sejak mendengar permainan biola Len, ia tertarik memainkan biola. Ia terkadang masih memainkan piano, meskipun tidak sesering memainkan biolanya.

'_Kalau bukan karena Len, pasti aku masih menjauhi musik. Dan aku hanya akan membuat keluargaku sedih karena menjauhi musik yang sangat dicintai obaa-chan', _lamunnya. Kahoko tersadar dari lamunannya dan memerah malu.

'_A—APA? Tadi aku panggil Tsukimori-kun APA?'_, Kahoko menggelengkan kepalanya panik. _'Memang sih, dulu aku juga panggil dia _Len-kun_... ta—tapi... Sejak kapan aku panggil dia _LEN_?'_

Kahoko semakin memerah setelah ia mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Ia ingat saat Len memanggil namanya, ia ingat bagaimana napasnya membelai wajahnya, ia ingat saat ia mendesahkan namanya, ia ingat ia begitu menginginkan—

"UWAAAAAH! APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN? AKU TIDAK SANGGUP BERTEMU DENGANNYA LAGIIIII!", teriaknya histeris. Ia menaruh wajahnya di atas mejanya, _'Untung saja pagi ini dia tidak menjemputku karena ada urusan... aaah... Kenapa nasibku sial sekali?'_

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Tsukimori-san?"

"KYAAAA! MORI-SAN! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

Manami tersenyum, "Jadi aku benar?"

"Ukh..."

"Ada apa? Kalian tidak bertengkar, bukan?", tanyanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak... sepertinya..."

"Sepertinya?", kutipnya bingung.

"Hmm... tadi siang kami sempat bertemu sewaktu makan siang. Ia mau mengajakku makan siang sama Hana"

"Wah... jadi kalian nge-date?"

"Bu—bukan!", pekiknya malu.

"Lho? Bukankah biasa? Satu keluarga, ayah, ibu, dan anak mereka pergi makan siang bersama? Bukankah itu bagus?", tanyanya lagi dengan senyum. Kahoko tercengang.

"A—ayah? I—ibu? A—ANAK?"

"Lho, 'kan memang benar, 'kan? Tsukimori-san 'kan ayahnya Hana, sedangkan kau 'kan ibunya. Ehm... bisa dibilang begitu, sih", renung Manami.

Kahoko terdiam sejenak, "Hei, Mori-san... Boleh, aku bertanya seseuatu?", ujarnya menciba mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu", jawabnya bingung.

"Menurutmu kenapa Tsukimori-san tidak punya pacar? Aku yakin, kalau dia punya banyak penggemar. Dan pastinya hampir semuanya perempuan. Tapi kenapa dia masih belum punya pacar?"

"Hmm...", Manami merenung sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu pasti, sih. Tapi Kazuki-kun pernah berkata ini padaku. Dia bilang, Tsukimori-san sebenarnya sudah punya seseorang yang dia sukai. Itu juga dia dengar dari Tsuchiura-san. Mereka 'kan teman akrab sejak SD"

Kahoko merasa hatinya bagai diremas – remas. _'Siapa gadis yang kau sukai, Len? Mungkinkah kau menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin... mana mungkin dia menyukai orang sepertiku'_

"...chan...no... Hino-chan, kau mendengarku?", panggil Manami.

"Huh? Ehm... maaf, apa tadi?"

Manami mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada masalah? Kau sepertinya sedang tidak fokus. Untung ruangan ini kosong. Kalau tidak, kau pasti akan ditertawakan oleh sensei – sensei yang lainnya". Kahoko memandang ke sekelilingnya. Benar saja, ruangan itu sangat sepi. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ruang guru yang biasanya penuh itu sekarang kosong melompong.

"Kemana guru – guru yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang di kantin. Kebetulan, hari ini kita pulang cepat. Dan ada perayaan ulang tahun Yamaguchi-sensei di kantin. Semua guru merayakannya. Karena kau tidak datang – datang juga, makanya aku datang mencarimu"

"Oh... begitu..."

"Kau tahu, selama aku mengenal Hana dan Tsukimori-san, baru kali ini aku melihat Hana begitu dekat dengan seseorang. Bahkan denganku saja butuh sekitar 5 bulan baru ia bisa terbiasa denganku. Begitu juga dengan Amou-san dan yang lainnya. Kazuki-kun juga, butuh waktu 4 bulan untuk bisa seakrab itu dengannya. Ia yang paling cepat bisa beradaptasi dengannya. Yah, tapi Tsuchiura-san juga sama cepatnya dengan Kazuki-kun", tambah Manami sambil merenung.

"Tapi denganmu cepat sekali. Baru sekali bertemu, ia sudah seakrab itu denganmu. Kalian kalau diperhatikan juga ada kemiripannya"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Yup! Mata kalian mirip, senyum juga, dan kalau kuingat – ingat, kalian sama – sama cerobohnya"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Pernah aku lihat dia, satu kali, jatuh dengan sendirinya, sudah bangkit lagi tapi jatuh lagi tak lama sesudahnya", Manami terkiki geli. Kahoko memerah.

"Waktu itu dia sudah lancar jalannya, umurnya sekitar setahun lima bulan saat itu. Ada lagi kemiripannya, tidak pantang menyerah", Kahoko tertawa kecil. "Selain itu juga... entah kenapa, rasanya kalian benar – benar ibu dan anak kandung. Memang sih, dia lebih banyak kemiripan dengan Tsukimori-san. Warna rambutnya, kepintarannya juga, yah, mungkin karena Tsukimori-san yang mendidiknya ya... Ha ha ha..."

'_Memang benar, Hana memang mirip sekali dengannya. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, yang pertama terlintas dia memang anaknya. Mirip sekali, sih...'_

"Aku pernah dengar, Katanya, seorang anak bisa sangat mirip sekali dengan orang yang merawatnya, meskipun tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Mungkin itu yang terjadi dengan Hana, ya"

"Mungkin", sahut Kahoko dengan senyuman.

"Nah, sekarang, memangnya kau ada masalah apa?"

Kahoko tersentak kaget, "Euhm... tidak, tidak ada..."

"Masa'? Tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak, juga sebelumnya..."

"Tidak apa – apa, kok... Ayo, kita pergi ke kantin dulu. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya Yamaguchi-sensei", Kahoko bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Manami yang masih bingung.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Hino-san sudah mau datang tadi. Kukira kau tidak mau datang"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak akan datang? Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Yamaguchi-sensei", ujar Kahoko dengan tersenyum. Oda balas tersenyum padanya. Kahoko dan Oda berjalan beriringan melintasi taman di sisi barat sekolah. Acara ulang tahun tadi berjalan meriah, semua murid ikut menghadiri pesta itu. Untungnya kantin sekolah cukup luas, sehingga dapat menampung semua siswa dan guru sekolah itu. Kahoko tidak menyangka acara itu akan menjadi sangat meriah. Ia menikmati pesta itu lebih dari perkiraannya sebelumnya.

"Oh, ya, Hino-san, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ini tentang sebelumnya"

"Ya?"

"Hino-san...", Oda menarik napas dalam sebelum berbicara, "Apakah benar kau belum punya pacar?"

Kahoko menautkan alisnya bingung, _'Kenapa semua orang selalu menanyakan hal yang sama, sih hari ini? Memangnya tidak ada topik selain aku punya pacar atau tidak? Apakah sebegitu anehnya aku masih belum punya pacar?'_ , "Tidak, aku belum punya pacar, memangnya ada apa?", jawabnya.

"Aha ha ha ha... tidak ada apa – apa, kok, Hino-san. Memangnya pertanyaanku menyinggungmu?", balasnya sambil tertawa. Kahoko ikut tertawa geli.

"Tidak, hanya saja hampir semua orang menanyakan hal yang sama padaku" , _'Bahkan temanku ada yang mengira kalau aku sudah punya pacar dan melakukan _'itu' _',_ tambahnya dalam hati sambil bergidik.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apakah kau memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?"

Kahoko terdiam, adakah seseorang yang dia sukai? Ia teringat pada Len, saat ia pertama kali mendengar permainan biolanya, ia jatuh cinta pada suara yang dihasilkan oleh biolanya. Saat mereka bermain Berceuse, saat berada dipelukannya untuk yang pertama kalinya, saat menatap wajahnya, saat ia tersenyum padanya, masa – masa singkat menjadi temannya. Kemudian saat mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama berpisah, saat memandang wajahnya yang sudah dewasa, bukan lagi Len kecil yang ia kenal, mendengar suara beratnya pertama kali, mendengar tawanya yang terasa asing di telinganya tetapi terasa sangat familiar, berada dipelukan lengannya, merasakan sentuhan tangannya yang dingin tapi menyenangkan, mendengarnya mengucapkan namanya untuk yang pertama kali... Ia selalu merasa...

Bahagia.

Utuh.

Damai.

Aman.

Ia merasa di sanalah seharusnya ia berada. Ia telah menemukan tempatnya. Karena ia temannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan. Tapi entah mengapa... Saat ia melihat pelayan di kafe siang tadi, melihat perempuan lain menggoda Len, menyentuh tangannya, tersenyum padanya. Dan saat ia melihat Len membalas senyumnya, ia merasa...

Takut.

Sedih.

Dikhianati.

Sakit.

Marah.

Kecewa.

Kesal.

Rapuh.

Kahoko ingat saat itu rasanya seperti apa. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia juga tidak mengerti, mengapa saat ia meninggalkan kafe itu ia menangis. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, perih menusuk, ia merasa sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Dan saat mengingat hal itu lagi, hatinya mulai terasa sakit. Ia tidak mengerti. Perasaan apa yang ia rasakan itu? Mengapa ia merasa seperti itu?

Ia ingat perasaannya saat Len hendak menciumnya, ia merasa melayang, kepalanya berputar, hatinya terasa sesak tetapi sesak yang menyenangkan. Mengapa ia merasakan hal itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini dengan perasaannya sendiri. Mengapa sejak bertemu dengan Len, ia merasakan hal seperti itu? Apakah—

"Hino-san, sebenarnya aku—"

"Kahoko! Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

Kahoko dan Oda membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang pria berambut aquamarine berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ah, Le—Ah, tidak apa – apa. Tidak lama, kok"

"Siapa dia Hino-san?", tanya Oda kesal, ia menatap curiga pada Len. Len membalas menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh, maaf kalau saya mengganggu anda. Saya Leonard", jawab Len dengan aksen Jerman yang kental. Kahoko membelalakkan matanya bingung.

'_Huh? Dia bilang siapa namanya tadi?'_, Kahoko mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Len tersenyum padanya.

"Kukira kau sudah siap pulang, makanya aku menjemputmu. Ternyata kau masih ada urusan dengan seseorang, kenapa tidak memberitahu dulu sebelumnya?"

"Ma—maaf, Le—Leonard, aku lupa?", jawabnya ragu. Len tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Hino-san?", panggil Oda. Kahoko mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Ah... ya... dia... teman yang ku kenal dulu sewaktu masih di Juilliard..."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Ahm... Tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa – apa, tidak penting juga, kok. Hm... Kalian mau pulang sekarang, 'kan? Cepatlah pulang, hari sudah semakin gelap"

"Baiklah... kalau begitu... Sampai besok, Yamaguchi-sensei"

"Ya, hati – hati, Hino-san", Len mengangguk sekali pada Oda. Ia mempersilakan Kahoko berjalan di depannya. Saat Len membalikkan badannya, Oda melihat salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah buket bunga mawar merah. Ia tersentak saat melihat Len memeluk pinggang gadis yang disukainya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut juga, Kahoko menengadah memandang Len. Len menyerahkan buket itu sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Dilihatnya Kahoko memerah malu, Len kembali memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya menuju mobil mewah yang menanti di depan gerbang Seiso. Oda menunduk memandang buket bunga miliknya sendiri. Buket itu memang tidak kalah besar dan indah dari milik Len. Tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa kalah darinya.

"Heh!", Oda tersenyum masam, "Hino-san, pantas saja kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Karena ternyata kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai". Ia melihat Len membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya, Kahoko mengangguk sekali ke arahnya dan dia pun masuk. Len menoleh cepat ke arahnya dan mengelilingi mobil, ia akhirnya masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Mobil itu berlalu dari hadapan Oda dengan mulus. Oda menggeleng kecil dan bergumam, "Tapi sepertinya aku masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan hatimu, Hino Kahoko-san. Karena kau sepertiya masih belum mengetahui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Dan selama itu pula, aku masih bisa merebut hatimu darinya"

.

.

.

***Fin-Chapter 6 Jealousy***

Okeh! Tanpa ba bi bu!

Hit it, KIRIYA-KUN!

Kiriya : Spoiler for next chap!

'_Kahoko milikku dan tak 'kan kubiarkan seorang pun merebut dirinya dariku, termasuk kau, Yamaguchi'_

.

"Oh, iya, benar juga! Daddy! Momma! Aku mau punya adik sekarang!"

.

"Ya, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, Momma akan selalu bersama kalian"

.

"Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku!"

.

Kiriya : Ho... gitu... *cengengesan gaje* Ave Sayang, chap 7 tuh... khu khu khu...

Ave : Jangan kasih tau Len-nii, ntar aku digoroknya!

Kiriya : Sip! *Ave pergi pake pintu kemana aja punya doremon* Lho? Ni kan buku gambarnya Ave, mungkin jatuh, hm... *iseng mode on* ngintip ah...*buka2, blushing*  
UAPUAAAAA! ! ! NI KAN LEN-SAN MA KAHOKO! ! !

Kahoko : Hm? Kiriya-kun!

Kiriya : *shocked* Eh, Kahoko, he he, ga da pa2, kok, bye2 q mo ke toilet! *ambil lamgkah seribu*

Kahoko : Dasar, aneh sekali! Hhh... Syukurlah masalah foto sudah selesai *senyum2 bahagia*

.

.

.

_.Emang kata siapa masalah foto selesai? Dasar innocent amat sih, ni kakak satu!_

_._

_Please REVIEW ^^_


	8. Chapter 7

.

.

Ave :: Sebelum memulai cerita, ijinkan Ave mengucapkan :

"SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA"

Karena sebentar lagi lebaran, Ave sekalian mengucapkan :

"SELAMAT HARI LEBARAN, MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR dan BATIN"

Ave mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau selama ini Ave ada salah pada para readers sekalian. Terutama dengan hutang update yang nggak di-update2, hiks :'((  
Sekalian, Ave minta maaf kalau update molor lagi... Belum lagi BS-Tsuchiura Ryotaro harus ditunda karena Ave kena virus SK-5 (virus Shikamaru Keiichi), ciri2nya malas dan ngantuk, WB pun merajalela, WKKKKK :p Belum lagi masalah internet yang lola bangetzzzz... Baru buka satu halaman udah DC, hauh! Bikin ZEBHEEEELLL... =3= *ah, Ave banyak ngeles nih, WKKKK*

Ini aja Ave curi2 waktu, supaya bisa update mumpung habis sahur Ave mo berangkat ke luar kota, padahal harusnya kan Ave ikut bantu packing terakhir kali *Ikh! Ave nakal!* WKKKK... Tapi Ave kan udah selesai packing tadi malam, jadi nggak apa2, kan? Hehehehe... :p

Nah, sekarang, Ave mau ngebalas review dari The Fated Love ama Birthday Surprises dan kali ini... EhemAoiEhemKajiEhem yang ngebantuin Ave balas review ^^

Aoi :: Ave-chan! Aku datang membantu nih ^^

Ave :: Aloha Aoi-nii ^^ Nih, bacain balasan buat ayang na Aidou-san yah ;)

Aoi :: OK! **Halo Aidou-san... Aoi datang membacakan balasan review nih... he he he ^^ Pasti senang kan? Apa? Keselek? Cepet2 dibawa minum gih... Namanya bukan Kantou-san atuh, tapi KIRIYA!** Eh, ini tulisannya Ave-chan lho! **Yah, salahnya sendiri gak pernah minta Aoi ***blushing* **Aduh! Typo lagi ya? Wah, gomen, gomen... Sankyu ya, udah ngasih tau, hehehe... Makanya jangan hentai2 amat dong... Kenapa Leopard? Ganas dong! Ntar Kahoko-nee bisa dilumat abis ma Len-niisama,** WTH! ! ! Dilumat? Ave-chan tega! Masa' Hino-san mau dimakan sama Tsukimori-kun!

Ave :: cerewet deh! Baca lagi, terusin!

Aoi :: Iya deh, Ehm... **nama pendeknya Leonard itu Len, begitu sih, yang Ave baca di kamus... Makanya, Ave tergila-gila(?) sama yang namanya Leonard atau Len, yah sudah tau sendiri 'kan alasannya?** Tentu aja aku udah suci kalo belum pasti aku nggak bakal diajak Ave-chan bacain review. **Terima****kasih pujiannya, meski keliatan cuek tapi setidaknya Kiriya selalu perhatian ma Ave meski sering jahil.** Hei, kalo aku nggak baik berarti image pangeranku jadi luntur dong!

Ave :: Aish! Terlalu banyak ditambahin deh*Aoi nyengir2*, etto... sekarang balasannya Misyel-san.** Apanya yang gila? Ya iyalah, Ave takkan menelantarkan fic2 Ave meskipun Ave jarang update, tenang aja ^^ Terimakasih pujiannya he he he... OK deh, Misyel ^^ panggilnya Ave aja, kayak yang lainnya ya... Konfliknya diusahakan, tapi kayaknya konflik batin LenXKaho yang banyak keluar nanti...**

Aoi :: Untuk Rievectha Herbst-san **Ok, Ave panggil Rie-san ya? Ini next chapnya, sabar ya, sepak terjang LenXOda nanti keluar kok, ditunggu aja... ^^**

Ave :: Yups! Ditunggu aja, ya n jangan lupa review lagi ^^ N buat keepOut-chan** Hei, YOU! ! Salah sendiri telat! Ave ngajakin malah ntar ntar mulu yo wis! Ku tinggal aja, hauh, kemana janjimu imouto katanya mo bantuin... :'((**

Aoi :: **And for Nik Van Fresces : Greetings as well ^^ Thanks for the compliment ^^ Eh? ? Really? Well basically I like writing long words, Maybe because of my hobby was reading novels, so I got this habit, writing long words ^^b Ehe he he... I hope you don't mind though... N here's the next chap ^^ I hope you'll like this ^^**

Ave :: Thanks for the review, Nik-san ^^ Lanjut ke Irma ajjah **Pasti capek nulisnya yah? Kalo Ave mah, biasanya karena malas nulis panjang jadi pilih nama yang pendek, Eits! Tapi jangan salah, Ave gak pernah malas ngetik untuk bikin fic, tapi kalo bikin tugas biasa malas wkkkk ^^ Masa' sih Len-niisama nyebelin? Bukannya seneng ya ngeliat Len godain Kahoko-neesan? GYAA! Tu mah namanya mo nyium niisama ku! Tak boleh lah yaw wkkkk ^u^ Yosh! Ni udah Update... Makasih udah ngasih semangat ^^ HYAAAAA... SEMANGAT MASA MUDA *niruin Lee ma guru gai* *eh, bener gak sih, nulisnya?***

Aoi :: Buat Mee-chan **Wah, Mee-chan juga suka ma Vampire Diaries ya? Sama kaya' Ave dong, he he... Boleh nih minta SuVer-nya, Ave mo main ke rumah Damon, nih, soalnya, wkkkk ^^ Aduh, Mee-chan harusnya ngajak Stefan aja, daripada sama Damon, nadanya jadi datar semua tuh, he he he... Hiks, banyak amat, ya typonya? Yang ini diusahakan gak ada typo deh... gomen... =v=" Cerita yang ada OC-nya Mee-chan masih dalam proses, ditunggu ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan Mee-chan ^^ ntar aku manggil OC-nya Mee-chan juga boleh, kan? Sapi'i? Jadi inget ma seseorang di sekolahku... Aduh ampuni saya ^^b Kemaren udah dapat Fb-nya Ave kan? Ave ntar mo bikin Fb lagi, tapi khusus untuk keperluan FFn, ntar kalo Ave udah bikin, Ave kasih tau Mee-chan ^^ Rasa penasaran**** a****nda akan terjawab, Mee-chan, wkkkk :9**

Ave :: Buat Celtic Megami-san **Salam kenal juga, boleh Ave panggil Megami-san? Gak pa2 tenang aja ^^ kan sekarang udah review... Wah, thanks ya udah suka ma chap Jealousy, hehehe... Entah kenapa ngebayangin Len-niisama iseng ma Kahoko-neesan bikin aku ketagihan, wkkkk Ni updatenya sudah datang ^^**

Aoi :: Buat Ariefyana-san **Ave panggil Arief-san, boleh? Nggak apa2 kok, kan sekarang udah review ^^ Hehehe... tau nggak, waktu Ave bikin chap Jealousy itu Ave senyum2 sendiri sambil nahan ketawa gitu, jadinya ditanyain sama ayahnya Ave kenapa senyum2 sendiri... dikira udah gila kali ya? Wkkkk ^^ Betul Hana minta adik di chap ini, hehehe... Reaksinya? Ohohoho baca sendiri aja... wkkkk... Maaf ya Ave gak bisa update kilat, gomen... ^^b Douitamashitte**

Ave :: Betul tuh, kasihan niisama, ckckckk makanya dari situ kita bisa ambil kesimpulan, yaitu jangan pernah ngisengin pacar2 kalian kaya' gitu! Ntar akibatnya bisa kaya' Len-niisama lho... wkkkk  
Lanjut selanjut-lanjutnya ke reviewer selanjutnya, monkey D eimi **Boleh Ave panggil eimi-san? Waduh, ngos-ngosan? Gomen... gomen... harusnya dibacanya satu hari satu aja, jadi nggak ngos-ngosan kaya' gitu, ^^ Makasih, ya... Sebenarnya sama sekali bukan permintaan susah, kok... Hana kan ****c****uma minta adik, kan ada tuh yang namanya dimana ada kemauan disitu ada jalan. Jadi artinya Len harus punya usaha supaya Hana bisa punya adik gitu... wkkkk jangan pada ngeres duluan ya XD haish, tenang aja, Len gak bakalan macem2 ma Kahoko sebelum mereka terikat, inget kan chap terakhirnya La Corda? Chap 75? Nah, padahal kan ada kesempatan Len buat nge kiss Kahoko, tapi nggak di kissnya juga, kan? Aish, tu chapter bikin geregetan aja! AVE GAK RELA AVE MAU KISS! Oh, tenang saja, ntar ada kok kencannya LenXKahoko... ditunggu aja ya ^^**

Aoi :: Untuk nda ciril tea-san** Terimakasih, hohoho... rivalnya Len memang sudah muncul, tapi aku males deh ama Oda, tapi apa boleh buat demi jalan ceritaku! **Yosh! Balasan review terakhir sudah dibacakan... ^^

Ave :: Terakhir

Ave :: Hh... hutang Ave udah kebayar dikit2, jadi lega rasanya ^^ he he he abis ini mo kencan ma Kiriya-kun, ah, hehehe... Aoi-nii urusin sisanya yah, bye bye *Ave ngacir ke kamar*

Aoi :: Aduh, ditinggal, tapi nggak apa2 deh, Minna-san selamat membaca ^^

Rating : T+++++++ dst

Pairing : Len X Kahoko

Genre : Family/Romance

Disclaimer : Sudah pada tau semua kan?

Warning : AR, OOC, OC, typo(s), mistypo, gaje, Dont like the pairing? Don't like the story? Don't read this fic, then. It's simple as that ^v^

.

.

**The Fated Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Percayakah kau, kalau orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu adalah orang yang pernah kita jumpai sebelumnya?'_

.

.

-:- Chapter 7 -:-

.

.

.

**Previously with Len**

Len memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung SMP Seiso sambil menghela napas berat. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berdering dan menyentaknya, ditempelkannya benda berwarna hitam itu ke telinganya.

"Ya, Hana?"

"_Daddy, mana Momma?"_

Len tersenyum kecil mendengar nada tak sabar di dalam suara cadelnya, "Momma masih belum selesai, sebentar lagi ia keluar."

Didengarnya anaknya mendengus kesal, Len tersenyum membayangkan malaikat kecilnya menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby-nya_, "Daddy jangan lupa minta maaf sama Momma! Pokoknya Daddy harus baikan sama Momma! Kalau enggak Hanami nggak mau pulang sama Daddy! Hanami mau ikut Momma!"_

Len menghela napas pasrah, ia tidak ingin berpisah darinya sedetik pun, ia tidak bisa membantah perkataannya kalau ia sudah memakai namanya daripada mengucapkan kata _aku_ saat berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Tenang saja, Hana, Daddy sudah membelikan bunga untuk Momma-mu. Daddy janji Daddy akan bawa pulang Momma, oke?"

"_Janji, Daddy?"_

"Tentu saja, kapan Daddy pernah ingkar janji padamu?" Hana terkikik di seberang telepon membuat seulas senyum kecil merekah di wajah Len. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap dua orang yang sedang berjalan melintasi halaman Seiso. Ia menyipitkan matanya kesal saat mengenali Kahoko yang sedang tertawa dengan pria di sebelahnya_. 'Siapa pria di sebelahnya? Mungkinkah ia kekasihnya? Tidak mungkin, Kahoko tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia sudah punya kekasih, tapi... bagaimana kalau ia memang sudah punya tapi tidak menceritakannya padaku karena ia pikir itu tidak penting.'_

"_...dy? Daddy...? Kok aku dicuekin! Daddy!"_

Len tersentak saat mendengar Hana berteriak di telinganya. Len masih terus menatap kedua orang itu dengan kesal saat ia berbicara dengan Hana.

"Hana, sudah dulu, ya. Momma sudah keluar, Daddy dan Momma akan segera pulang" Len menutup teleponnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak bergeming, ia terus menatap tajam keduanya, tangannya menggenggam ponsel dan kemudi erat. Buku-buku jarinya bermunculan. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa semarah itu melihat mereka berdua berjalan berdua dan tertawa-tawa. Len mengerutkan keningnya, mungkinkah ia cemburu, pikirnya.

'_Tidak mungkin aku cemburu,'_ dilihatnya pria itu berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Kahoko. Kahoko ikut berhenti dan memandang pria itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kerutan dikening Len semakin mendalam saat ia melihat buket bunga yang dibawa pria itu dibalik punggungnya.

'_Masa bodoh siapa kau! Tak 'kan kubiarkan kau mendekati Kahoko! Meskipun kau tunangannya sekali pun!' _Len turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri keduanya. Ia menyembunyikan buket mawar merah miliknya sendiri dibalik punggungnya.

"Hino-san, sebenarnya aku—"

Len melebarkan langkahnya dan berseru memanggil Kahoko. "Kahoko! Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ia sudah memasang wajah biasanya lagi saat mereka menoleh memandangnya.

"Ah, Le—Ah, tidak apa- apa. Tidak lama, kok."

"Siapa dia Hino-san?"

Len tersenyum dalam pikirannya, _'Bagus, ternyata dia bukan siapa__-__siapa Kahoko. Tidak mungkin kalau ia kekasihnya. Kalau iya, pasti ia akan memanggilnya Kahoko bukan Hino.'_

"Oh, maaf kalau saya mengganggu anda. Saya Leonard," jawab Len dengan aksen Jerman yang kental. Dilihatnya Kahoko membelalakkan matanya bingung. Entah mengapa, Len berbohong pada pria dihadapannya. Untung saja ia tidak sempat melepas penyamarannya saat mengantar Hana ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum memandang Kahoko yang bingung.

"Kukira kau sudah siap pulang, makanya aku menjemputmu. Ternyata kau masih ada urusan dengan seseorang, kenapa tidak memberitahu dulu sebelumnya?", ujarnya dengan bahasa Jepang dengan aksen Jerman yang kental itu dengan manis. Ia senang bisa menggunakan aksen itu sekarang, tidak sia-sia ia tinggal di Austria selama hampir 15 tahun.

"Ma—maaf, Le—Leonard, aku lupa?", jawab Kahoko ragu. Len tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Hino-san?" panggil pria di sebelah Kahoko. Kahoko mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada pria di sebelahnya. Len mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ah... ya... dia... teman yang kukenal dulu sewaktu masih di Juilliard..."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Ahm... Tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tidak penting juga, kok. Hm... Kalian mau pulang sekarang, 'kan? Cepatlah pulang, hari sudah semakin gelap."

"Baiklah... kalau begitu... Sampai besok, Yamaguchi-sensei."

'_Jadi namanya Yamaguchi?'_ Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menilai penampilan pria di hadapannya. _'Tidak terlalu tinggi, badannya memang besar seperti Tsuchiura, tapi...'_

"Ya, hati-hati, Hino-san." Len mengangguk sekali pada Oda. Ia mempersilahkan Kahoko berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia dapat merasakan pria itu, Yamaguchi mengawasinya. Len menyeringai dan memeluk pinggang Kahoko, ia dapat merasakan tubuh kecil itu menegang. Seringainya melebar, ia menyerahkan buket mawar itu pada Kahoko sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kahoko yang agak memerah.

"Mawar merah kesukaanmu, bukan?"

Kahoko menatapnya sambil tersipu_, 'Eh? Dia masih ingat? Padahal aku hanya sekali__memberitahunya. Kenapa ia masih ingat?'_

Len kembali menyeringai saat Kahoko menundukkan wajahnya lagi, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menarik Kahoko kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Kahoko, Kahoko memandang pria itu dari balik bahunya dan mengangguk ke arahnya. Len mengernyit saat Kahoko tidak melihatnya. Ia menutup pintu penumpang dan melirik cepat ke arah Yamaguchi Oda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

'_Kahoko milikku dan tak 'kan kubiarkan seorang pun merebut dirinya dariku, termasuk kau, Yamaguchi,'_ pikir Len sambil mengelilingi mobilnya dan masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Kahoko menatap Len bingung, Len menghiraukannya dan menyalakan mobil. Mobil itu mengerang halus saat Len menginjak gas, menjalankan mobil itu dengan mulus menjauhi Seiso, menjauhi pria itu, Yamaguchi Oda.

.

.

**The Present**

.

"Hei, Tsukimori-kun, terima kasih bunganya, cantik sekali," ujar Kahoko saat mereka sudah menjauhi Seiso. Len tetap diam. Kahoko menatap Len dari balik bulu matanya, ia terbeliak saat melihat Len menatap jalan dengan dingin.

"Tsukimori-kun? Hei—"

'_Bisakah kau menghentikan panggilan konyolmu itu, Hino Kahoko?'_

"—ada apa—"

'_Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!'_

"—Tsuki—"

"Bisa tidak kau diam saja Hino? Kau menyebalkan!" tukas Len ketus. Kahoko terlunjak kaget, ia menggumamkan maaf lirih. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dengan sedih.

'_Kenapa sikapnya jadi berubah? Padahal tadi malam ia begitu baik dan manis, tapi kenapa sekarang dia... dingin seperti ini? Apakah kejadian di kafe tadi?'_ pikir Kahoko sedih. Len tidak menoleh memandangnya, ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

'_Kalau begitu ini perang, ei? Tak 'kan kubiarkan Kahoko lepas dariku lagi. Kahoko milikku, dulu, sekarang, maupun nanti__.__'_

Kahoko menatap jendela dengan sedih, ia berusaha menutupi air matanya yang mulai merebak. Ditariknya napas sedalam dan sepelan mungkin, tapi Len dapat mendengar isak tertahannya. Ragu-ragu, diliriknya Kahoko yang menunduk menghadap pintunya. Hatinya bagai diremas saat melihat Kahoko yang sedih. Ia terlalu marah untuk dapat mengerti penyebabnya, ia hanya diam. Setengah perjalanan menuju rumah orang tuanya, Len membelokkan mobilnya dan melaju menuju pantai.

Sesampainya di sana, Len menghentikan mobilnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kahoko.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kahoko hanya menggeleng lemah. Len menghela napas kasar, "Apa masalahmu, Hino? Kau kesal karena tadi kau kutarik dari laki-laki yang bernama Yamaguchi tadi, huh?" Kahoko tersentak saat mendengar nada kasar dalam suaranya.

"Bukan," bisik Kahoko.

"Lalu apa!" bentaknya. Kahoko menoleh cepat memandang Len, mata ambernya bertemu dengan onyx. Kahoko terbelalak, tanpa disadarinya, setetes air matanya bergulir membasahi pipinya. Len terkejut saat melihat mata amber Kahoko yang ketakutan, ia menghapus air matanya dan berkata dengan suara sepelan bisikan.

"Maaf, Kahoko aku... aku minta maaf... Kata-kataku sangat keterlaluan, aku minta maaf..." Kahoko menggeleng lemah.

"Maafkan aku, Kahoko... Aku..."

"Kenapa... ada apa denganmu? Sebelumnya kau sangat baik padaku, tapi sekarang? Memangnya apa salahku, Tsukimori-kun?" bisik Kahoko lirih. Len tersentak saat mendengar sakit hatinya dalam perkataannya.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak mengerti..." jawabnya pelan. Kahoko memandang Len dengan tatapan bingung dan sedih. Len menjawab tatapan matanya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kahoko... Aku... benar-benar tidak tahu..." Ia mengusap pipinya lembut, matanya menatap sedih, "Maaf," Len memeluk tubuhnya. Kahoko menegang saat Len memeluknya, tetapi ia dengan cepat merileks dalam pelukan pria itu. Len memeluk Kahoko erat. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia sadar kalau ia mencintai Kahoko, lebih dari yang dulu. Tetapi baru kali ini, ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia merasa kesal saat melihat Kahoko dengan pria selain dirinya, tapi yang paling ia tidak mengerti adalah mengapa ia merasa takut ia akan kehilangan Kahoko untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Tidak, perasaan ini sudah pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Perasaan marah, takut, dan sedih akan kehilangan Kahoko. Apakah mungkin ia cemburu?

"Mungkin, aku..." Kahoko menengadah saat mendengar gumaman Len. Len menatap Kahoko dengan tatapan sendu, "Mungkin aku_ cemburu_... Melihatmu bersama dengan pria lain _selain _diriku." Kahoko menatap Len tidak percaya. Len mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut merah lebatnya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin aku juga takut kehilangan dirimu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kahoko," bisiknya ditelinga Kahoko dengan parau.

.

-x-x-x-

.

Kahoko memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan senyum kecil menghias wajahnya. Hampir semuanya ada di ruangan itu, kecuali Aoi, Kiriya, Ryotaro, dan Mizue. Hana memandang perempuan berambut hitam yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang kamar pasien VVIP itu dengan penasaran. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Jepang. Siang itu Len mendapat kabar bahwa Ayano, istri Azuma telah melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Ia dan yang lainnya segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit tersebut untuk menjenguknya.

"Auntie Ayano, kok perutnya sudah kempis?" tanya Hana.

"Karena adiknya sudah keluar, Sayang," jawab Ayano lembut.

"Oooh, gitu ya? Terus, mana adiknya? Aku boleh lihat nggak Auntie? Uncle?"

"Tentu saja boleh, sebentar lagi adiknya akan diantar kemari supaya bisa bertemu denganmu," jawab Azuma sambil merangkul pundak istrinya. Wajah keduanya terlihat berseri penuh dengan kegembiraan. Nami tak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar pasangan orang tua baru itu. "Amou-san bisa tidak kau berhenti mengambil foto kami?"

"Ckk, ckk, ckk, Yunoki-san, ini 'kan moment bahagia, jadi harus di dokumentasikan dengan baik. Selain itu juga 'kan demi kepentingan artikel di majalahku nanti." Ayano tertawa kecil sedangkan Azuma hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

Saat pintu kamar terbuka, seorang perawat masuk sambil mendorong sebuah box bayi. Suasana di kamar itu kembali menjadi lebih ceria. Perawat itu memberikan bayi mungil itu pada ibunya untuk disusui. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena melihat para lelaki yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Hana hanya bisa memandang dengan takjub saat Ayano menyusui bayinya. Baginya hal itu sangat menakjubkan saat melihat Ayano memandangi bayinya dengan senyum manisnya, membuatnya tampak lebih cantik dan menawan. Hana yang sejak awal duduk di sebelah Azuma menarik-narik bajunya. Azuma memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Ada apa Sayang?"

"Adiknya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan, memangnya ada apa?"

"Uncle Azuma, boleh nggak kalau aku pegang adiknya? Sedikit aja, kok?" pintanya ragu.

Azuma tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja boleh," Hana tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil itu sepelan dan selambat mungkin. Mereka semua, termasuk Ayano memperhatikan berbagai macam emosi yang terlintas di matanya saat akhirnya tangan kecilnya mengusap lembut pipi bayi mungil itu. Takjub. Matanya melebar saat ia kembali mengelus pipinya.

"Wah! Lembut ya... Adiknya cantik banget Auntie," ujar Hana dengan kegembiraan yang berpendar di matanya.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Hanami-chan juga cantik, kok."

"Namanya siapa, Auntie? Uncle?"

"Kami belum memikirkan namanya," jawab Azuma. "Apa Hanami-chan punya saran?"

"Hm...", Hana melipat lengannya dan menelengkan kepalanya, keningnya mengerut saat ia berpikir keras. "To... ki..."

"Toki?"

"To... ki... ko...? Yunoki Tokiko?" tawarnya ragu dengan senyum kecil. Azuma dan Ayano berpandangan sejenak, kemudian senyum kembali menghias wajah pasangan orang tua baru itu.

"Baiklah, namanya Tokiko," ujar Azuma setuju. Senyum Hana melebar, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi mungil itu.

"Ne? Dengar tidak? Mulai sekarang namamu Tokiko-chan! Yoroshiku ne?" Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Hana berbicara dengan bayi itu, Tokiko. Len menatap Hana dengan pandangan sendu, ia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau ia tidak menerima gadis kecil itu di kehidupannya. Bagaimana jika Hana tidak pernah diculik dan tetap bersama orang tua kandungnya. Egois memang, kalau ia bersyukur saat itu Hana diculik dan kedua orangtua maupun keluarganya tidak pernah menjemputnya. Tapi meski begitu,ia tetap merasa bersyukur dengan adanya Hana, ia mulai dapat merasakan perasaan mencintai seseorang lagi. Dan karena gadis kecilnya itu jualah yang mempertemukannya dengan Kahoko-nya lagi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Hana tiba-tiba lenyap dari kehidupannya.

Kahoko yang memperhatikan Len dapat mengetahui isi kepalanya dengan segera. Ia kembali memperhatikan Hana yang sekarang menciumi pipi Tokiko, hatinya kembali terasa miris saat melihat Hana yang dengan begitu girangnya bertanya macam-macam pada Azuma dan Ayano. Ayano yang sudah selesai menyusui bayinya dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan Hana yang terus mengalir dari mulut kecilnya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati perannya sebagai ibu, begitu juga dengan Azuma. Penuh kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa iri pada keduanya, terutama saat Hana bertanya pada keduanya apakah ia dibolehkan menjadi kakaknya. Yang tentu saja diiyakan oleh keduanya.

"Tapi kalau Hana mau punya adik kenapa tidak minta sama Daddy sama Momma-nya Hana saja?" usul Azuma. Len dan Kahoko tersentak dari lamunan sesaat mereka saat mendengar usulan Azuma. Nami membelalakkan matanya, kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"Oh, iya, benar juga! Daddy! Momma! Aku mau punya adik sekarang!" pinta Hana dengan binar di matanya, senyumnya mengembang dengan lebarnya, membuatnya tampak lebih imut. Len dan Kahoko tersipu, keduanya berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ha—uhuk! Hana, Sayang, itu..." Len terbata-bata berusaha menjelaskan. Ia tidak memandang malaikat kecilnya saat berusaha menjelaskan kerumitan hubungan antara dia dengan Kahoko dan kemustahilan untuk mendapatkan 'adik' saat itu juga.

"I—itu mustahil, Ha—Hana," sambung Kahoko.

Hana mengerucutkan bibirnya, pipinya yang chubby digelembungkannya, "Heee? Kenapa? Daddy sama Momma pelit!"

"Bu—bukan begitu, Sayang, hanya saja... Bukankah kau sekarang sudah punya satu?"

"Tapi itu 'kan adik dari Uncle Azuma sama Auntie Ayano! Hana 'kan maunya punya adik dari Momma sama Daddy!" desaknya.

"Ha—Hana, Sayang... Daddy-mu benar, bukankah sama saja?"

"Enggak! Enggak sama!" ia pun segera melompat dari atas tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya. "Bitte... (Please) Daddy, Momma?" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Kahoko dan celana Len. Keduanya semakin memerah dan berusaha mengacuhkan gadis kecil mereka yang merengek.

"Yunoki! Maaf baru datang—hei? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Hana-chan juga?"

"Ah, Hihara, Tsuchiura-kun. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Azuma saat Kazuki dan Ryotaro masuk ke dalam kamar rawat istrinya.

"Hanya sebuah permintaan kecil dari malaikat kecil kita, dan orang tuanya tidak mau mengabulkannya," Len dan Kahoko mendelik kesal pada Nami.

Hana segera menoleh dan memandang paman-pamannya. Ia segera berlari dan memeluk kaki Ryotaro, Ryotaro berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. "Ada apa?"

Wajah Hana yang masam nyaris membuatnya tertawa, baru kali ini Hana berwajah semasam itu, biasanya ia adalah tipe gadis cilik ideal bagi semua orang, bibir bawahnya mencebik dan matanya sedikit memerah—menahan tangis, pipinya yang chubby digembungkannya. Membuat orang-orang menjadi semakin gemas saat melihatnya.

"Daddy sama Momma pelit!" rajuknya. Ryotaro menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Memangnya pelit karena apa, Sayang?"

"Kalau Hana-chan mau beli boneka lagi, nanti Uncle Kazuki belikan deh," ujar Kazuki yang ikut berjongkok. Hana hanya menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak mau!"

"Lho? Terus apa? Es krim? Katakan saja, Hana," desak Ryotaro. Len terbatuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ryotaro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya dia minta apa? Kenapa tidak kau kabulkan saja? Kan kasihan dia. Kau ini tega sekali, Tsukimori!"

"Memangnya Hana-chan minta apa, sih Yunoki?"

"Ah, dia—"

"**Aku mau punya adik sekarang tapi Daddy sama Momma nggak mau kasih sekarang! Pelit kan**!" Sejenak ruangan sunyi, kedua pria berambut hijau itu mengedip, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Saat akhirnya otak mereka bisa menyerap maksudnya, sontak mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang yang terpaku di tempat mereka dengan wajah merah.

"Hana /Hana-chan minta _'adik'_?" seru keduanya.

.

Xxx

.

Kahoko menghela napas lelah, ia menaiki tangga kediaman Tsukimori Len dengan gontai. Len masih sibuk menjawab telepon dari ayahnya di ruang keluarga, jadi ia meminta Kahoko untuk membangunkan gadis kecilnya. Meski kejadian 'itu' sudah berlalu beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia masih cemas kalau tiba-tiba Hana kembali membuka topik tentang 'adik'. Kahoko mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Hana. Saat dilihatnya gadis kecil itu masih tidur pulas, ia pun masuk ke kamarnya dengan perlahan. Kahoko memandangi wajah Hana dengan sayang, ia menyibak sejumput rambutnya yang menutupi wajah malaikatnya.

Len berjalan mendekati Kahoko, ia duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Kahoko yang menyadari keberadaan Len hanya mengerling padanya, sementara tangannya terus membelai wajah Hana dengan lembut.

"Tsukimori-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Kejadian sewaktu di kafe dulu... Hana sudah menceritakan semuanya."

"Ah…"

"Memangnya kenapa kau lakukan itu, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Tidak apa – apa, tidak ada maksud tertentu."

"Memberikan balasan atas rayuannya... memangnya itu bukan maksud tertentu?" gumam Kahoko, ia masih tidak memandang Len. Len memandang Kahoko sekilas, ia kemudian terkekeh geli. Kahoko mendelik pada Len, "Apa?"

"Tidak hanya saja... Yang kutulis di tisu adalah 'kau ini benar-benar gadis menyebalkan. Lain kali kau harus lihat-lihat dulu apakah orang itu sudah ada pasangannya atau membawa anaknya' Lalu setelah itu aku melapor pada manager mereka."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

"Entahlah," Len meraih tangan Kahoko yang satunya dan menggenggamnya erat. Kahoko memerah saat menyadari Len menggenggam tangannya. "Tsukimori...-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Yang kemarin itu... apa maksudmu? Tentang... kau mungkin cemburu dengan Yamaguchi-sensei? Dan juga... apa maksudmu takut kehilanganku lagi?"

Len tertegun, ia memandang Kahoko yang memandang Hana, _'Dia ingat?'_ pikirnya. Len menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Siapa dia?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?"

"Memangnya siapa _dia_, Hino?" tuntut Len. Kahoko menghela napas pelan, ia tidak bisa membantah kalau Len mulai menggunakan nada suaranya yang dingin itu.

"Dia Yamaguchi Oda-san. Dia salah satu rekan guru, dia guru olahraga di sekolah tempatku mengajar."

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Kahoko membeliak, ia memandang Len dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa pun selain menjadi rekanan... Memangnya ada apa?"

"Benarkah?"

"Un... Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Iia_ (tidak) Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Lalu... Apa maksudmu?"

"Kahoko, aku... sebenarnya... sejak dulu, aku selalu men—"

"Mm... Daddy? Momma?" dilihatnya Hana membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Hei, Sayang... selamat pagi..."

"Morgen, Hana (Morning, Hana)"

"Morgen..." jawabnya lambat. Kahoko mencium pipinya lembut, begitu juga dengan Len. Hana tertawa kecil, Kahoko dan Len menatap Hana bingung. "Baru sekarang aku bangun tidur, ada Momma sama Daddy. Aku senang sekali."

Len dan Kahoko tertegun, Kahoko memeluk Hana dengan perasaan bersalah yang tak dimengertinya. "Sayang, Momma minta maaf..."

"Maaf? Memangnya maaf kenapa?"

"Maaf, Sayang, selama ini Momma tidak pernah bersamamu dan Daddy. Maaf…"

"Momma..." Kahoko menatap gadis kecil dipelukannya, meski setengah mengantuk, Hana tersenyum lebar, "Momma... yang penting Momma sekarang ada di sini, sama aku sama Daddy. Mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya, Momma akan selalu sama-sama kami 'kan?"

Kahoko tertegun, ia memandang Len yang tersenyum lembut memandangnya. Len mengangguk, Kahoko tersenyum kecil, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis kecilnya dan bergumam, "Ya, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, Momma akan selalu bersama kalian."

.

xxx

.

"Grossmutter! Grossmutter datang!" seru Hana saat melihat Tsukimori-Hamai Misa berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga. Misa-san merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut cucu satu-satunya yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Halo, Sayang... maaf, nenek baru bisa menjengukmu," sapa Misa-san.

"Gimana konser Grossmutter di New York?"

"Baik, Sayang... Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baiiiik sekaliiii..."

"Ah, Kahoko-chan... apa kabarmu?"

"Baik, Okaa-san," jawab Kahoko.

"Ah, ibu bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian berdua."

"Apa itu Grossmutter?" tanya Hana sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Misa-san meraih dua buah tas kertas yang disampingnya dan diserahkannya pada Kahoko, dan sebuah tas kertas lain yang langsung diberikan pada cucunya. "Bukalah, Sayang."

"Yay! Danke schoen, Grossmutter, (Thank you so much, Grandma, I love Grandma)," ujar Hana sambil mengecup kedua pipinya. Ia meraih cucunya dan duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga. Ia mengamati Hana yang sibuk membuka bungkusan di dalamnya. Kahoko tak bergeming, ia menimbang-nimbang kedua benda di tangannya itu. Matanya menatap ragu pada Misa-san.

"Ada apa, Kahoko-chan?"

"Uhm... Ini... ini terlalu berlebihan, Okaa-san."

"Ah, siapa bilang? Sini, duduk dan bukalah, Kahoko-chan," Misa-san menepuk pelan tempat di sebelahnya. Kahoko tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Hana memekik kesenangan, ia memeluk leher neneknya dan berseru dengan riang saat melihat oleh-olehnya.

"Danke schoen Grossmutter(Thank you Grandma)!" Misa-san hanya tertawa kecil. Kahoko tersenyum melihat tingkah Hana.

"Memangnya, nenek memberimu apa, Hana?" Hana menunjukkan hadiah yang didapatnya, satu set alat mainan rumah-rumahan dan satu set mainan alat memasak.

"Momma dapat apa?"

Kahoko mengambil sebuah kotak dari salah satu tas, ia membuka kotaknya dan terkejut saat mendapati isinya. Kahoko menariknya dan terkesiap. Mata Hana melebar, begitu pula dengan senyumnya. "Momma! Coba dipakai!"

"Ya, benar Kahoko-chan, coba dipakai! Oh, dan jangan lupa bawa tas satunya juga!"

Kahoko menatap keduanya dan gaun ditangannya bergantian, dengan ragu, ia bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Hana dan Misa-san terkikik geli melihat wajah Kahoko sebelumnya. Len dan ayahnya ikut bergabung dengan mereka tak lama setelah Kahoko pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian sepertinya senang sekali."

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Sayangku. Benar 'kan Hana Sayang?"

"Un, un, benar Grossvater, Daddy," Jun-san, ayah Len ikut duduk di sebelah istri dan cucunya. Len duduk di single chair di sebelah mereka, matanya mengamati sekelilingnya. Keningnya mengerut saat tidak menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Mana Hino?"

"Ah, Kahoko-chan! Sebentar lagi pasti selesai, kok."

"Sou, sou! Momma sebentar lagi selesai, Daddy!"

Rasa penasaran Len semakin menjadi, kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam, "Memangnya apa yang—"

"Uh... O—okaa-san, ini... ba—bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suara lembut Kahoko yang memotong perkataan Len membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Len terbeliak, napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan saat melihat Kahoko yang mengenakan evening dress berwarna beige dengan taburan kristal bening di bagian bawah dadanya, gaun sutra off-shoulder dengan spaghetti-strap itu membungkus tubuh langsingnya dengan indahnya. Bahannya yang jatuh membuat setiap senti lekukan tubuhnya terlihat semakin jelas. Wajahnya yang merona kemerahan itu tetap ditundukkannya.

"Uh... Okaa-san? Hana? Ke—kenap—" Kahoko terbeliak saat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertumbukan dengan mata Len yang menatap tajam matanya. Napasnya tercekat di kerongkongannya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Misa-san dan Jun-san saling berpandangan sejenak. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Len mematung dan tersipu semerah itu. Senyum mereka mengembang.

"Kau cantik sekali, Kahoko-chan."

"Momma, cantik sekali…" desah Hana penuh kekaguman.

"Benar, kau cantik sekali. Benar kan Len?" tambah Jun-san. Len tetap diam, ia bahkan tidak berkedip sedikit pun. Jun-san dan Misa-san menatap Len dan Kahoko bergantian. Jelaslah jika keduanya tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mereka sudah tenggelam dalam dunia dan tatapan masing-masing. Misa-san berdeham keras, memanggil perhatian anaknya.

"Len? Katakan sesuatu!" Tapi Len sama sekali tidak mendengar perintah ibunya. Ia hanya terus memandangi Kahoko, Jun-san mengguncang tubuh anaknya pelan. Len mengerjap kaget, ia memandang kedua orang tua dan anaknya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa?"

"Katakan sesuatu, Len! Tidak baik hanya menatap orang seperti itu!" tegur Misa-san sambil tersenyum. Len kembali memerah, ia berdeham dua kali sebelum bergumam tidak jelas.  
"Kau ini kalau bicara harus jelas, Len."

Len mengumpat dalam hati, ia masih menolak untuk menatap Kahoko. "Kemana perginya sopan santunmu, Nak? Kalau berbicara dengan seseorang kau harus menatap orang itu." tegur Jun-san.

Len melirik kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menahan senyum mereka dengan sebal. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak tahu, berapa lama ia sudah menahan napasnya. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kahoko, ia mendecak kesal. "Len!" tegur keduanya. Kahoko hanya diam dan menunggu dengan hati berdebar keras.

Len kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kahoko, ia menelan gumpalan di kerongkongannya, lidahhnya terasa kelu, wajahnya kembali panas. "Aa..., kau... cantik... Hino," ucapnya dengan suara parau. Kahoko berkedip, ia kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lebih merah dari rambutnya.

"A—ari—gat—tou..." ucapnya lirih.

.

Xxx

.

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu, Kahoko kembali mengganti pakaiannya dan mereka makan siang bersama. Jun-san dan Misa-san tidak henti-hentinya memuji masakan Kahoko. Misa-san bahkan menggoda Len dengan berkata kalau Len sangat beruntung mendapatkan Kahoko sebagai ibunya Hana, keduanya kembali memerah malu. Setelah makan siang, Jun-san dan Len kembali membicarakan bisnis keluarga mereka, sedangkan Kahoko dan Misa-san menemani Hana bermain di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana, Len? Apakah kau tertarik?"

"Entahlah, chichi ue. Saya butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Kakekmu sudah menyerahkan keputusan padaku, sekarang ayah ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu. Apakah kau akan mengambilnya sekarang atau nanti. Ini demi masa depanmu dan Hana juga."

Len hanya terdiam, ia menatap pintu kaca yang membatasi ruang keluarga dan halaman belakang rumahnya. Dilihatnya Hana tertawa riang sambil berlari ke arah Kahoko dan Misa-san. Ia menyerahkan sekuntum bunga pada masing-masing wanita itu. Hana membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambai padanya. Kahoko dan Misa-san mengikuti pandangan Hana dan melihat Len yang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Kau bilang kalau kau cuti dari musik, Len. Alasannya karena Hana, bukan?" tanya ayahnya lagi. Len kembali memandang ayahnya yang duduk di sofa sambil menyeruput kopinya. Len menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Benar."

"Karena selama ini kau selalu tour keliling dunia dan jarang bersamanya, dan selama itu kau hampir kehilangan moment setiap kali ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk yang pertama kalinya, bukan?" Len mengejang saat mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Ia masih ingat, saat pertama kali Hana dapat bertiarap, saat pertama kalinya ia berdiri, dan kemudian berjalan, ia tidak pernah ada di sisinya untuk melihat langkah-langkah pertamanya. Melainkan ibunya, atau teman-temannya. Saat Hana pertama kali mengucapkan kata 'Daddy', ia terkejut sekaligus senang, meskipun hanya lewat sambungan telepon internasional. Ia ingat betapa takutnya ia saat giginya pertama kali tumbuh, saat itu ia sangat kalut karena panas badannya tidak turun juga.

Ia menyesal, karena setiap kali Hana dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk yang pertama kalinya ia tidak pernah berada bersamanya, memperhatikan setiap perkembangan anaknya. Terkadang ia merasa gagal menjadi ayah, tapi setiap kali ia melihat ke dalam mata amber Hana dan mendengarnya memanggilnya 'Daddy', ia merasa telah berhasil menjadi ayah yang baik. Tetapi tetap saja, perasaan bersalah itu semakin menghantuinya. Ia merasa inilah saatnya untuk mundur sebentar dari kesibukan konsernya dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Hana. Melihatnya tumbuh, untuk menebus kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan di saat tahun pertama perkembangannya.

"Benar. Karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk memperhatikannya, sampai beberapa tahun mendatang."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak terima tawaran ayahmu ini, Nak?"

"Saya hanya ingin berada di dekatnya."

Jun-san menghela napas, "Kau masih bisa terus berada bersamanya, Len. Kau bisa membawanya, ayah malah lebih senang kalau Hana ada di kantor. Pasti suasana akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Maaf, chichi ue."

"Len, anggaplah ini latihan untukmu. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi yang akan menjalankan perusahaan kita? Ayah 'kan juga butuh waktu berkualitas dengan ibumu," ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yah, paling tidak kau bantu ayahmu ini menjalankan perusahaan kita sementara waktu sampai kau kembali lagi ke dunia musik. Bagaimana?"

"Saya..."

"Baiklah, baiklah, pikirkan saja dulu. Tak perlu tergesa-gesa. Tapi kalau ayah membutuhkan bantuanmu kau harus membantu ayah."

"Hai chichi ue."

.

Xxx

.

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tangannya dilipatnya didepan dadanya, ia menghela napas berat dan memijit pelipisnya. "Hana... ini sudah malam... Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Hana memberengut kesal, "Enggak mau! Belum mau tidur! Daddy enggak lihat ya? Hana 'kan lagi masak buat Momma, Shiroi, sama yang lainnya!"

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Hana."

"Nggak mau, aku masih belum ngantuk. Aku nggak mau tidur!"

"Cuma sebentar aja, kok, Tsukimori-kun... Sebentar lagi masakannya selesai, benar 'kan Hana?" Hana mengangguk. Len menggerutu dalam hati. Ia sering menyembunyikan mainan seperti itu dari Hana. Baginya mainan masak-masakan, atau pun rumah-rumahan membuat rumah menjadi lebih berantakan daripada main boneka. Len menghela napas berat dan membuka matanya yang sempat dipejamkannya. Kamar Hana yang rapi kini berantakan dengan berbagai macam boneka dan mainan berserakan di lantainya. Meja pendek yang ditaruh Len di dalam kamar anaknya kini menjadi miniatur meja makan, lengkap dengan berbagai peralatan makannya.

"Hino, kau tahu betul ini sudah malam dan ini melewati waktu tidurnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsukimori-kun."

"Daddy! Ayo ikut! Daddy jadi Daddy-nya!" seru Hana sambil menarik tangan Len. Len tidak bisa menolak, ia hanya membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh anak semata wayangnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Kahoko yang berpura-pura sedang makan dari piring plastik pink dihadapannya. Len melirik sebal ke arah Kahoko. Kahoko hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Konyol," umpatnya.

"Hei, ini sama sekali tidak konyol, Tsukimori-kun! Dulu aku juga sering main ini, kok."

"Kau seperti anak TK!" Kahoko hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf menunggu... Ini buat Daddy, diminum ya, tehnya. Oh, iya, ini sandwichnya Daddy!" Hana menyerahkan secangkir plastik dan sebuah piring plastik. Len mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Aa... lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

"Pura-pura saja makan dan minum. Tidak susah, kok, Tsukimori-kun."

Len mendelik ke arah Kahoko sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas berat. Len mengambil cangkir dan pura-pura menyesapnya dengan kikuk. "Momma, mau tambah tehnya?"

"Un, tentu."

Len mengamati Hana yang pura-pura menuangkan isi teko ke dalam cangkirnya. Kahoko meminumnya dan terbatuk. "Aduh... panas..."

"Momma sih, nggak ditiup dulu... 'kan masih panas!"

"Gomen ne, Hana."

Len menghela napas cepat, "Kau ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Hmph! Daddy nggak asyik!"

"Tsukimori-kun, ayolah..." Len menghela napas letih, "Jangan menghela napas terus!"

"Apa boleh buat," Kahoko mengerutkan keningnya, Len pura-pura makan dari piringnya. Dilihatnya Hana dan Kahoko tersenyum, tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seulas senyum kecil.

"Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku!" gumam Len saat ia mengantar Kahoko ke apartemennya. Kahoko hanya tertawa kecil, genggaman tangan Len pada tangannya semakin erat. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingat ekspresimu saat ikut main, benar-benar lucu"

Len mengembuskan napas cepat, ia menatap lurus, ia masih ingat betapa malunya ia saat kedua orang tuanya memergokinya bermain 'pesta teh' dengan Hana. Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi mata mereka telah mengatakan semuanya. Geli, bingung, tidak percaya, bahagia. Bahagia? Karena apa?

"Ah, sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang ke rumah, Tsukimori-kun. Kau mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak perlu..." tepat saat itu, ponsel Kahoko berbunyi. Ia segera melepas tangan Len dan mencari ponsel dan kunci apartemennya.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hino-san?"

Len terbeliak saat mendengar suara dari ponsel Kahoko, ia hapal betul dengan suara itu. Meskipun ia baru sekali mendengarnya, tapi ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Yamaguchi Oda!

"Eh? Hai? Doushita no Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Ada yang lupa kuserahkan padamu kemarin. Bolehkah aku mampir?"

"Eh? Tentu, tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Un, baiklah kalau begitu, maaf merepotkan."

"Iie, jya, Hino-san."

"Siapa?" tanya Len saat Kahoko sudah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Eh? Yamaguchi-sensei, memangnya kenapa Tsukimori-kun?"

Len mengerutkan keningnya, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai Yamaguchi Oda ini. Lagipula ia tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada orang itu.

"Kurasa mampir sebentar tidak apa – apa"

.

.

.

*** Fin-Chapter 7 Quality Time***

.

.

Next Chapter :: Calm before The Storm

Kahoko mengangguk kecil. "Besok kujemput seperti biasa. Tidurlah, Kahoko. Selamat mimpi indah," Kahoko memerah mendengar nada lembut Len.

::-::

"Ya, keluarga... dan dengan keberadaanmu di sini... seakan-akan kau benar-benar istriku."

::-::

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau bukan ibunya Hana-chan?" bukannya menjawab tapi Manami balik bertanya pada Kahoko.

::-::

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu, Kahoko," Kahoko terkesiap pelan saat mendengar nada yang dimainkan Len dengan piano itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

P.S:: Btw, kalau Minna-san ingin menghubungi Ave di dunia Facebook, cari saja yang namanya **Hanami Tsukimori** dengan gambar SasuSaku... Yeah, Ave juga penggemar pair SasuSaku. Silakan di add, kalau berkenan... ^^

R&R please! ^^


End file.
